Miel y metal
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: El metal no es sobre odio ni enojarse porque sí. Se trata de dejar salir todo lo que no podrías sacar en ningún otro lado, por miedo al que dirán o porque no te lo permiten. Slash, yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Boring**

_"Si dejo que me atrapes es que creo que eres muy mono y si no lo haces correctamente, me pondré muy muy molesta"_

_

* * *

_

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

Esto apesta.

_Finn dice:_

Lo sé. Aquí la mudanza ni siquiera ha terminado y ya llevamos una semana en ella.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

No me refiero a eso.

_Finn dice:_

Lo sé.

_Finn dice:_

Te extraño.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

Eso dices ahora pero cuando empiecen las clases conocerás a un montón de chicas y te olvidarás de mí.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

Está bien. Me preparé mentalmente para ello desde el momento en que hablaste del ascenso y la posible transferencia de tu madre. De todos modos era absurdo creer que duraríamos toda la vida.

_Finn dice:_

No creo que me guste verte hablando así.

_Finn dice:_

Lo más seguro es que esté muy ocupado entrando en el equipo de fútbol, acostumbrándome a todo y estudiando para fijarme en esas cosas.

_Finn dice:_

Y tus constantes correos hablándome sobre cómo te fue en el día tampoco me dejarán olvidarte fácilmente.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

¿No crees que es importante mantener el contacto mientras podamos?

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

Una vez inicien las clases deberé llevar yo sola las riendas del Club Glee. Me ha acostumbrado a pensar que soy la única que puede organizar correctamente los ensayos.

_Finn dice:_

Entonces tú serás la que no tenga tiempo.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

No seas ridículo. Me las arreglaré de alguna manera. Esa es la ventaja de saber cómo distribuir el tiempo.

_Finn dice:_

Supongo que no hay manera de que no lo hagas, ¿verdad?

Un momento de silencio en el que no supo cómo seguir. Por lo general chateaba con personas que conocía en grupos de Internet sobre músicos a los que respetaba, y a partir de ese interés en común era sencillo sacar un tema de conversación. Pero Finn se había ido antes de que pudiera enseñarle todo lo que era digno de escucharse y fuera de algunos musicales, la verdad -la cruda, dolorosa verdad- no tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. Esas lagunas solían cubrirlas con abrazos, gestos de cariño o besuqueos que duraban toda la noche pero ¿qué hacer ante un frío teclado? El ser una vez más consciente de la falta de contacto real la dejó triste y pensativa por un momento, que alargó adrede, en espera de que Finn reaccionara a su ausencia de mensajes. A veces lo hacía incluso sin motivo únicamente para que él la llamara. Era una forma de probarlo. Si no le interesaba el que se quedara muda, si no le hablaba de nada y dejaba que se quedara simplemente ahí viendo la pantalla, Rachel habría visto comprobada su suposición de que ella ya no le importaba.

_Finn dice:_

¿Rachel?

Sintió que lo quería. Y le dolió.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

Te extraño.

_Finn dice:_

Yo también.

Se enjugó una lágrima del rostro. Una solitario y delgada que fue significativa para ella, una demostración de cuán injusto era esa separación forzada e indeseada. Una llama así podría haberla inspirado para interpretar una de sus piezas favoritas acompañada de la banda escolar pero ahora sólo le engendraba el intenso deseo de hacer un berrinche en protesta. Debía haber una canción que hablara de eso -desear enojarse y saberlo inútil- pero no se le venía ahora ninguna a la mente y aun si no fuera así, no habría tenido ánimos de interpretarla.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

¿Cómo fue tu día?

_Finn dice:_

Agotador. Luego de sacar la mayoría de las cosas de sus cajas nos pasamos como más de tres horas buscándoles el lugar.

_Finn dice:_

Mamá me enseñó dónde será mi nueva escuela. Está cerca de su trabajo, lo que es conveniente en caso de que surja una emergencia.

_Finn dice:_

Es más pequeña que McKinley pero el campo es más grande. También había una para que las chicas jugaran hockey.

_Finn dice:_

Mamá no deja de quejarse porque no encuentra su masajeador de pies.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

¿Cómo está llevando su ruptura con el señor Hummel?

_Finn dice:_

Bien, creo. No lo sé.

_Finn dice:_

Ha estado moviéndose de un lado para el otro desde que llegamos y cuando se frustra, que es practicamente por cualquier cosa, grita mucho.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

Estoy segura de que eso pronto se le pasará. Sólo necesita ajustarse a la nueva situación.

Rachel no lo creía así, y en verdad mucho no le importaba, pero deseaba tranquilizar a su novio de alguna forma. A pesar de la "inmensa pena que la embargaba", debía aceptar que no era la única sufriendo por los cambios en su vida.

_Finn dice:_

Sí, eso creo.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

¿Y tú? ¿Ya te ajustaste?

_Finn dice:_

Lo dudo...

_Finn dice:_

Oye, Rachel, debería irme. Es muy tarde por aquí y mamá ya vino a gritarme dos veces.

El reloj en forma de flor estaba al lado de la computadora. La certeza atroz de cuánto estaban cambiando sus mundo se confirmó: para ella era relativamente temprano. Primero los usos horarios, se dijo, y muy pronto ya no habrá nada que nos una. De pronto anotó mentalmente enviarle un horario a Finn tomando en cuenta esa diferencia.

_Finn dice:_

¿Rachel? ¿Estoy conectado?

"Qué pregunta tonta" se dijo Rachel pero sonrió.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

Lo estás. Disculpa, estaba distraída.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

Ve a descansar. Que tengas buenas noches.  
_  
Finn dice:_

Tú también. Hablaremos pronto, ¿te parece?

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

Sí, mañana. Te enviaré un correo para indicarte las horas en que estaré disponible.

_Finn dice:_

No sé por qué no lo vi venir.

Rachel no entendió a qué se refería eso.

_Finn dice:_

Estaré esperando.

_..::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::.. Superstar dice:_

Seguro que sí. Descansa.

_Finn dice:_

Tú también. Adiós.

Empezó a teclear que ahí donde estaba aún no era hora de dormir pero antes de alcanzar a presionar enter oyó un sonido como de pitido y vio que el estado de Finn era desconectado. Ella también cerró su correo y apagó la máquina.

El calendario con fotos de pandas y cachorros caninos sobre su escritorio estaba inmaculado, a excepción del cuadro que señalaba el día siguiente, que, como las letras rojas dentro de una dibujada flor rosa indicaban, correspondía al primer día de clases del nuevo Año. Por supuesto, ya tenía su vestimenta preparada, los zapatos limpios y la alarma del reloj lista. Un sonrisa se coló por su rostro, pensando en cuán bien recibida sería en la escuela. Sin duda, haber ganado el concurso de coro el año pasado subiría de nivel al Club Glee y por fin su indiscutible talento sería reconocido por sus regresos. Casi no podía esperar. Caminar por los pasillos y saludar a la gente, verla sonriente y suplicándoles con la mirada compartir sus dotes con ellos aunque en realidad no lo merecieran.

Con tan alegres ensoñaciones, Rachel se olvidó de la pesadumbre por la falta de Finn y durmió pacíficamente.

* * *

La canción Boring es de Pink y la frase bajo el capítulo es un fragmento traducido de la misma. Habrá otras canciones a lo largo del fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Nobody like you (*)**

_"Tengo tanto miedo que es difícil confiar"_

* * *

Cuando Will Schuester se encuentra con la larga fila de chicas dirigida hacia la tabla de inscripciones, una parte de sí se dijo que a lo mejor era a causa del club Glee. Tal vez se había corrido la voz sobre que el lugar de la próxima competencia sería en Nueva York, y siendo así, encontraba lógica tanta excitación. ¿Qué joven no sueña con Nueva York?

Pero aunque su esperanza no era muy grande (del tamaño de una caso, más o menos) su destrucción consiguiente se sintió como el de una mansión al enterarse que las chicas sólo esperaban entrar a las animadoras. Cerca del montón de hojas que Sue había colocado para las candidatas, la solitaria hoja de inscripción que él había puesto permanecía intacta.

.

Tina esperaba sentir algo cuando volviera ver a Artie después de su ruptura durante las vacaciones. Un sentimiento de anhelo, de ternura, algo que le hiciera recordar por qué se había enamorado de él, como siempre sucedía en las series de televisión románticas. Nada. Sólo la conocida irritación por su descuido e incluso eso se estaba desvaneciendo. Hasta le sorprendía un poco pues sólo habían pasado dos semanas.

Su casillero estaba cerca del suyo así que como sea, tendría que hablarle. Tina esperaba que esa falta de hostilidad fuera recíproca. Mientras se ocupaba de sacar y acomodar sus útiles escolares, lo saludó con una sonrisa no del todo forzada.

-Hola Artie.

-Hola Tina.

El muchacho en la silla la miró un segundo con una expresión indescifrable y volvió a bajar la vista. Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por alargar la conversación puso los libros que necesitaba en su regazo y luchó por cerrar su casillero. Se demoraba adrede y eso fue suficiente para que Tina perciba la incomodidad de la situación, la clase de cosas que de ningún modo hubiera escogido experimentar. Por eso, fingiendo buen humor preguntó:

-¿Así es como va a ser ahora? -Artie frunció el ceño, sin entender. El hecho de que alzara la vista la animó a continuar. Sin eso probablemente se habría acobardado-. ¿Vamos a saludarnos como dos simples conocidos y ya está?

-No veo cuál es el problema -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú fuiste la que quiso terminar así que ahí tienes.

-Lo sé pero eso no significa que no podamos ser...

-Detente, ya sé lo que vas a decir -la atajó Artie levantando una mano como para regular el tránsito o poner alto a cualquier avance amistoso de ella-. Temo que eso no es suficiente para mí. Tal vez a ti no te importe haber roto conmigo pero a mí sí y no es justo pedirme que actúe como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tina lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo pero aun así la hirió el resentimiento que oía en las palabras de Artie. Después de todo, su intención no había sido ganarse su antipatía o hacerle daño. Se había cansado de esperar gestos romántico pero todavía extrañaba al amigo.

-Así que, sí, la cosas seguirán así. Ahora, si no te molesta, tengo clase de Geografía.

Aun mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a alejarse, Artie todavía esperaba que ella lo retuviera poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, llamándole, pidiéndole que por favor no se fuera y le diera otra oportunidad para estar juntos. Él se habría mostrado al principio reservado, alagaría su pena tomándose su tiempo para responderle pero al final aceptaría, sólo con algunas condiciones. En su mente tenía preparado todo un guión en espera de ser usado en su primer encuentr luego de la ruptura. Tina podía derramar lágrimas de arrepentimiento y gratitud por mantenerle en vilo durante dos semanas y aun así ser aceptaba por él. Se la imaginaba con el maquillaje negro pintando líneas sobre sus mejillas, sonriendo de felicidad y volviendo a mirarle con la misma adoración que el año pasado.

Pero frente al aula de la clase, ninguna mano fue en su búsqueda. Estaba tan soltero y sin visibles perspectivas de dejar de serlo como hace dos semanas, cuando Tina dijo que estaba harta de las películas de ciencia ficción. Sintió que había sido herido (nuevamente) en su amor propio ante aquella ausencia, como si acabara de perder en una apuesta en la que ya intuía el fracaso pero de todas maneras puso todas sus monedas. "Ya caerá" se dijo para darse ánimos y entró.

Cuando Mike Chang llega a la escuela su mano cubierta por un pañuelo ya estaba en alto para atrapar al estornudo que desde hacía rato le picaba en la nariz. Su madre le había enseñado, y él estaba de acuerdo, que estornudar sin cubrirse era asqueroso. Pero el estornudo no llegó, la picazón se fue y creyó tener la libertad para suspirar de alivio. Ya estaba hasta las narices de sonar la nariz.

Por desgracia, un baño rojo sabor frutilla le quitó el momento de paz. Sin darse cuenta había estado caminando justo al lado de Kurt y parte del recibimiento que era para él aterrizó en su rostro. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, indignarse o tener cualquier reacción luego de que los responsables se alejaran; por fin, estornudó. Parte de su pañuelo se manchó de rojo cuando se tapó a tiempo.

Kurt se giró. Algunos mechones esparcieron gotas dulces. La alarma en su mirada, temiendo un segundo ataque, se apagó cuando cayó en cuenta que sólo se trataba de Mike. Su piel blanca era disimulada por el rojo del granizado pero Mike lo reconoció pronto por el elegante traje que llevaba y alzó la mano para un tímido saludo. Sacó otro pañuelo de sus pantalones para sonarse la nariz; era obvio que Kurt lo necesitaba más que él de modo que se lo ofreció. Era el último que le quedaba y el paquete lo compró apenas ayer.

Ligeramente sorprendido por esa cortesía, Kurt lo aceptó, al menos para evitar que el granizado se le metiera en los ojos. Llegó a secarse la frente antes de que el pañuelo se volvieran en algo inútil y lo arrojó a un contenedor de basura cercano.

-Gracias -dijo y arregló las solapas de su traje como si así pudiera recuperar algo de dignidad perdida. Seguir ahí como si nada parecía otra manera de hacerlo sin éxito-. Bueno, esta sin duda no es la bienvenida que esperaba.

-Somos dos -concordó Mike.

Al pasarse la mano por el cabello se lo notó pegajoso y la sensación le resultó asquerosa. Estornudó contra su antebrazo.

-Para colmo de por sí estás enfermo -dijo Kurt y sólo en su tono estaba contenido el meneo reprobatorio de su cabeza. Le tomó del brazo no estornudado-. Ven conmigo a que te limpies.

-De acuerdo -dijo Mike con la nariz tapada, por lo que sonó "de acuedo".

Se dejó conducir sin voluntad por su compañero hasta el baño de chicos más próximo. La impresión por ese recibimiento helado, la enfermedad y estar en presencia de una persona, si bien no amiga, familiar, le impedían oponer la menor resistencia. En el cuarto de baño era como si Kurt ya supiera exactamente qué hacer; sacó un montón de papel higiénico del expendedor al lado de los lavabos, los empapó en agua del grifo y se lo pasó por el rostro. Mike se dio por satisfecho en, primero, dejarse la nariz despejada y después poner la cabeza bajo un chorro de agua caliente y revolverse los cabellos como perro impaciente. Cuando se terminó todo le goteó y le dejó humedecida tanto la espalda como el pecho.

-No sé si esto te va a sonar raro -le dijo a su compañero señalando las manchas de humedad- ¿pero no tendrías una camisa guardada o algo así?

La respuesta que esperaba era sí ya que, por lo que recordaba, a pesar de los ataque casi diarios de granizado que recibía, Kurt se las había arreglado el año pasado para siempre lucir impecable.

-No, lo lamento -respondió Kurt pasándole más papel higiénico-. Será mejor que te seques si no quieres empeorar -Hizo una bola con lo usado por él y la desechó lanzándola con fuerza, con rabia contenida hacia el resto de la basura-. Solía traer un repuesto para casos como estos pero no sé por qué hoy no lo hice.

Claro que sabía. Fue porque esperó a que ya no fuera necesario y todos se dejarían de hacerle esa bromita que nunca fue graciosa. Una parte de sí desconfiaba, le decía que llevara una camiseta extra, por si las dudas, pero prefirió acallarla por sus sueños de adulación estudiantil. Y ahora pasearía por ahí con una de sus mejores chaquetas y su camiseta nueva pegajosas y manchadas todo el día. Lo único bueno que se le podía ocurrir era que al menos ya conocía la manera de dejar las telas como nuevas. De resto, hubiera preferido faltar ese día.

-Eso debe apestar -comentó Mike.

Kurt lo miró. Debía ser la primera vez que lo bañaban de ese modo en mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez lo hicieron. Dentro del club Glee Mike había sabido mantener un bajo perfil haciendo de coreografo y guardándose de abrir la boca para entonar una nota. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba ni una sola vez en que lo oyera cantar. Observando su cabello húmedo, aplastado contra el cráneo y la piel transparentándose sobre la camisa alrededor del cuello, pensó "bienvenido al infierno Glee."

-Pues sí, apesta -confirmó acabando de acomodarse el el cabello antes de salir del baño.

En la entrada lo recibió una cámara de video y un micrófono sostenido por un pelirrojo.

-Kurt Hummel, ¿cúal es tu respuesta a los rumores que dicen que estuviste todo el verano en un campamento para quitar la homosexualidad y por lo visto fracasó?

Kurt suspiró tragándose su rabia. Si aún le lanzaban granizados a la cara, lógico sería que dijeran cosas a sus espaldas. Se habría enfurecido aun más de no saber que quienes esparcieron ese rumor eran una tanda de charlatanes ociosos sin nada mejor que hacer e iba a expresar su opinión cuando fue interrumpido.

-¿Sabes qué? -dijo Mike saliendo detrás de él. Su aparición fue tan sorpresiva para Kurt como para los otros dos-. Para ser alguien que dice ser el informante de la escuela sueltas muchas estupideces -Aferró la cámara que el chico sostenía sin quitársela, tapando una etiqueta en la que se leía el nombre de la escuela-. ¿En esto es que gastan el equipo del club de audivisuales? Qué desperdicio.

Dicho esto empujó la cámara hacia adelante. El camareográfo se quejó cuando sus lentes recibieron el impacto y mientras su compañero le preguntaba si la cámara estaba bien, Kurt aprovechó para escabullirse lejos de los paparazzis. Fue instintivamente detrás de Mike con una sonrisa de incrédula alegría en el rostro. No acababa de asimilar que eso había sucedido. Que un chico del equipo de fúbtol cuya madre no saliera con su padre lo defendiera de por sí era extraordinario pero el que resultara ser el miembro de Glee que menos hubiera pensando era un hecho meritorio del clásico "guau."

Unos pasos más adelante, Mike se detuvo y con él Kurt. Sólo entonces se preguntó por qué lo seguía y el bochorno por haber cometido una tontería involuntaria se le subió al rostro. Tenía claro que una parte dentro de sí desconfiaba de esa ayuda desinteresada, aunque sabía que no era justo ni racional, y esperó en silencio a que el otro lo sacara de su incertidumbre. El asiático se dio la vuelta y al encontrarlo ahí suspiró, como si estuviera pasando lo que ya esperaba.

-No debí responderle así, ¿verdad? -dijo y giró los ojos, cual si Kurt hubiera afirmado en lugar de quedarse ahí sin reacción-. Lo sabía. Ahora dirá que estuve en un programa para el control de la ira y fracasé.

-¿Y eso sería tan malo? -respondió Kurt reponiéndose de la impresión-. No son más que tontas habladurías sin fundamento. Además, pese a todos sus intentos por hacer ver su pequeño blog como el New York Times puedo asegurarte que ni siquiera el 10% de la escuela lo lee.

-Es cierto, ¿no? -coincidió Mike sonriendo.

Kurt le correspondió. Ambos notaron lo extraño que era esa nueva concordancia entre dos personas que se habían visto cientos de veces a lo largo de un año y sin embargo, jamás habían hablado de uno a uno sin tener al resto de sus compañeros de Glee alrededor. Mike debió ser el primero en incomodarse por ello porque continuó la conversación en el punto dejado.

-Ya me tenía harto. Cada año se inventa estúpidos chismes sobre todos y usa el que todos estuvieran de vacaciones como excusa para no pedir confirmación.

-Lo sé, es de lo más indignante. Sólo la prueba de lo que hace uno con complejo de inferioridad. Cree que haciendo ver a los demás como de lo peor nadie notará sus múltiples defectos.

-Seguro -dijo Mika removiendo la asadera de su mochila, lanzándole una mirada entre evasiva y curiosa.

Kurt miró al cielo.

-¡Oh, mi Dios! No estuve en ningún campamento de fanáticos religiosos contra la homosexualidad si eso es lo que quieres saber.

-Bien, yo tampoco -afirmó Mike sonriendo un poco cohibido. Alzó su mano con el pedazo de papel higiénico-. Mis padres querían enviarme a un campamento pero me pasé todo el verano enfermo. Lo último fue un resfríado.

Kurt percibió una leve, conocida sensación de ternura en su interior. Había un algo ingenuo e infantil en la forma en que Mike le confesaba eso que no le costó verlo bajo una nueva luz completamente distinta.

-¿Y por qué viniste al colegio si aún estás enfermo?

El timbre indicó el inicio de la primera clase.

-Es obvio, ¿no? -dijo Mike encogiéndose de hombros-. Asistencia perfecta. Ya debo irme a mi clase. Nos vemos en Glee.

-Nos vemos.

En cuanto el asiático desapareció por una esquina, Kurt se permitió sonreír todavía. Su optimismo renació. Tal vez ese año escolar no fuera tan insoportable.

A la hora del almuerzo aún era una cantidad considerable de chicas las que enfilaban hacia la inscripción a las porristas y Sue Sylvester no había acabado de regocijarse en su aplastante éxito. Will pensó que hasta que no terminaran las audiciones no se cansaría de hacerlo. Hubiera preferido evitarla en lo que restaba del día pero por ese pasillo era el único camino hacia el comedor de los profesores. Afortunadamente Sue estaba entretenida gritándoles por el megáfono a un par de adolescentes pasadas de peso. Sí lo notó unos momentos más tarde, cuando las chicas se derretían en lágrimas, y Will continuaba parado en frente de las inscripciones.

-¿Qué pasa, Will? -preguntó acercándosele-. ¿Es este otro ejemplo de tu masoquismo moral que te impide dejar de revolverte en tu fracaso?

Cosa extraña, Will sonreía.

-No, Sue. Esta vez no -Y volvió a mirar la tabla.

Por impulso, Sue lo imitó. Un nombre encabeza la lista debajo del título "Nuevas Direcciones".

-¿Te alegras por eso? ¿Un solo nombre? Eres como uno de los niños pobres de África, que matarían a su propia madre por un mísero pedazo de pan; patético.

-Di todo lo que quieras, Sue, pero esto significa que Nuevas Direcciones tiene un nuevo miembro.

-Eso si no es una broma, Will -dijo la mujer-. Vi cuando lo escribían y tu nuevo miembro tenía toda la pinta de ser un delincuente juvenil. No me sorprendería saber que ese es un seudónimo -Colocó un dedo sobre el apellido, remarcándolo-. ¿Qué clase de apellido es Torrison? Suena a un especial del día en un restaurante temático texano. Jamás en mi vida había visto un apellido más ridículo.

Will en su interior tuvo que darle la razón en una cosa: era la primera vez que oía ese nombre. Y una broma de la índole que sugería Sue no sería nada del otro mundo pero no iba a darle el placer de verle dudar de su pequeño triunfo.

-Ya lo veremos el jueves cuando sean las audiciones.

-Audición, Will. Cuando sólo una persona va a audicionar, o así te lo hicieron creer, se dice audición.

Will prefirió alejarse sin respuesta.

Pulcra, recta, con el pañuelo sobre el regazo, las piernas jamás cruzadas y el emparedado de bordes cortados; así era como Emma comía cuando Will la abordó. Ya había hablado por la mañana pero aún había una parte de Will que no estaba del todo cómodo cerca de ella. Por si alguna vez pensó que las vacaciones bastarían para desvanecer sus sentimientos, se arrepintió de inmediato al verla. Pero ahora era distinto. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Emma y, aunque le mataba no saberlo, tampoco deseaba presionarla para que se lo dijera. Por la forma en que lo trataba era como si sólo hubieran vuelto a ser amigos.

Hasta que encontrara la ocasión perfecta para hablar sobre eso, Will volvió a decirse que trabajar en la misma escuela tenía sus ventajas. Para no hablar de las películas que podrían ver, los musicales que ambos adoraban, básicamente de cualquier cosa que representaría un terreno inseguro, siempre estaban los problemas de trabajo para discutir sin ninguna implicación demasiado personal. Cuando le contó acerca del nombre que vio en la lista, la pelirroja reaccionó cabeceando.

-No te preocupes, es real.

-¿Entonces la conoces? No sabes el alivio que eso me da. Por un momento me temí que Sue tuviera razón con lo de la broma.

-No, realmente es una estudiante de esta escuela -afirmó asintiendo-. Figgins me dejó ver los expedientes de los nuevos alumnos por si alguno quiere verme. Dos de ellos vienen de otras ciudades y tal vez sientan ansiedad por su nuevo entorno.

-Bueno, ¿y puedes decirme algo de ella?

Emma elevó la vista, buscando en su memoria la fotografía requerida.

-Es una de las que vienen de otra ciudad. Por el trabajo de su padre se mudó aquí. Buenas notas aunque no excelentes. Fue expulsada de su vieja escuela, así como de las dos anteriores -Esto último lo dijo bajando la voz y mirando la mesa.

"Tenía toda la pinta de un delincuente juvenil" recordó Will y fue como si la mansión se estuviera viniendo abajo nuevamente.

-No sé por qué creo que lamentaré preguntar -dijo apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y juntando sus manos- pero ¿por qué fue expulsada?

Emma vaciló.

-Las dos primeras por pelearse con estudiantes y en la última, bueno, por intentar incendiar el auto de un profesor.

"Delincuente juvenil."

-¿Estás segura de que es ella? -preguntó viendo que definitivamente la mansión de sus ilusiones con Glee se derrumbaban.

-Me acordaría de cualquiera con esas referencias, Will. Debería estar en la correccional pero al parecer su padre movió influencias y lo llamó un accidente.

Un sordo "click" y de pronto la mansión era escombros, de nuevo. La única persona en toda la escuela que se animaba a unirse a Nuevas Direcciones era la misma que casi mató a un profesor. No creía que en la suerte pero esa debía ser una prueba de lo que era la mala.

-Emma... eso no puede ser bueno.

-Lo lamento, Will -se compadeció Emma sinceramente. Su educación no le permitía agregar que esperaba que la chica nueva no la necesitara. No porque sintiera algo negativo hacia la joven en particular, si no porque le parecía que tenía problemas más graves de los que ella estaba capacitada para afrontar-. ¿Aun así la aceptarás?

Will liberó un suspiro.

-No lo sé. Ha sido la única que se ha inscripto, y necesitamos doce integrantes.

-Sí pero ¿has pensado en cómo puede afectar a los otros chicos?

-Crees que podría ser una mala influencia, ¿no?

-Bueno, si a eso vamos lo mismo podríamos decir sobre Noah Puckerman.

-Puck no ha estado cerca de matar a nadie -En el momento en que lo dijo Will se arrepentió-. ¿Qué opinas, Emma?

Emma se tomó su tiempo para considerarlo. Había leído lo suficiente sobre sociología para conocer acerca de la teoría del etiquetaje. Si empezaban negándole el derecho a la joven a audicionar a causa de sus antecedentes viviría enjaulada en el rol de buscapleitos, causando, irónicamente, que se volviera una y desperdiciara su potencial. Por no mencionar la simple injusticia de tal acción.

-Creo que debes dejarla intentarlo -respondió al fin-. Espera al jueves y ve qué tal lo hace. A partir de ahí decides si aceptarla o no.

* * *

_(*) Canción de Limp Bizkit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Let the guilt go**

_"Te digo una cosa que nos lleva a otra"_

* * *

Desde que las puertas de Mckinley volvieron a abrirse hasta el jueves transcurrieron tres días. En todo ese tiempo, nadie más había había escrito en la lista del club Glee, lo que era comprensible ya que sus miembros actuales no dejaron de recibir muestras de antipatía por parte de sus compañeros. La desazón de Will causada por estas dos circuntancias (la falta de más opciones y de aprecio) apenas se veía atenuada por la esperanza de que su única candidata al menos fuera beneficiosa para el grupo.

Luego de la última campana, él se acomodó en una silla cerca del escenario, en tanto los chicos se colocaban más atrás para juzgar, a su modo, a la nueva. No del todo por accidente, Kurt se sentó al lado de Mike Chang y aprovechó para saludarlo amistosamente. La incomodidad del primer momento se había devanecido para dejar paso a la esencia de una compañía recíprocamente grata, un frágil principio de amistad que el muchacho amante de la moda se encargaba de cultivar cuidadosamente. Detrás del piano, Brad dirigió un saludo a los chicos y tomó asiento. El momento había llegado. Intuyéndolo o más bien sabiéndolo, los chicos guardaron silencio cuando el señor Schuester llamó en voz:

-Kate Torrison.

La chica surgió por un lado del escenario con la mano en alto. Tal parecía que las luces la enseguecían. Entrecerraba los ojos para ubicar al público.

-Atención, la hermana pérdida de Kurt Cobain -murmuró Kurt a Mercedes y los dos rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene en la boca? -preguntó Tina abriendo los ojos-. ¿Es un piercing? Eso es tan genial.

-Los piercing son muy del 2000 -expresó Santana con aburrimiento-. Ya pasaron de moda.

-Me gusta su cabello -comentó Brittany.

-Más bien parece que necesita un corte.

La chica, en efecto, no era como ninguno de ellos se había figurado. Los pantalones de jeans desteñidos, la camiseta azul claro bajo una camisa abierta a cuadros eran lo que había propiciado la impresión de Kurt. El cabello rubio claro, corto, se expandía en mechones bajo una gorra azul puesta al revés. El aro que le atravesaba el labio inferior brillaba cada vez que su dueña se movía bajo la luz, bajo las cuales su baja estatura se veía acentuada.

-Ahora viene una balada country -predijo Santana.

-Profesor -dijo la chica de la gorra. Tenía una voz algo ronca, que no le permitió distinguir a Rachel cómo sería al cantar. ¿Soprano, mezzosoprano? Contralto, como Mercedes, sin duda no-, ¿todos ellos van a estar aquí?

Will tuvo que contenerse para girar los ojos. Era un alivio que la chica sí se hubiera presentado después de todo, pero de nada iba a servir si ésta tenía pánico escénico. En consecuencia no pudo evitar diluir cierta impaciencia al hablar.

-¿Eso va a ser un problema, Kate?

Ella se encogió de hombros, empezando a bajar la mano.

-Para nada. Sólo quería saber.

-Bien. Dale las partituras a Brad y podremos comenzar -En tanto ella lo hacía y el pianista le recogía las hojas, quiso sabe-: ¿Qué escogiste, Kate?

-I walk alone, de Tarja Turunen -respondió con algo de orgullo.

Entre el reducido público, Tino se inclinó sobre Mercedes.

-La conozco -le murmuró. Rachel, justo en frente de ellas, estiró la oreja-. Hay que ser una soprano para hacerlo bien.

"Soprano" se dijo Rachel. Una fibra de eterna inseguridad adolescente vibró en su interior pero la sofocó antes de que se convirtiera en silenciosa histeria. Ni la canción o la artista le eran familiares; lo atribuyó a que serían parte de la cultura gótica, si es que Tina las conocía.

-Empieza cuando quieras -animó el señor Schuester.

La joven asintió pero no empezó de inmediato. Permaneció ahí, inmóvil, excepto por los labios que se movían sin emitir ni una sola nota y los dedos de la mano derecha que golpeaban el costado de sus pantalones.

-¿Qué... hace? -inquirió Mercedes volteando hacia la izquierda.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Kate seguía tecleando sobre su ropa. Porque Rachel había identificado que eso era lo que hacía, teclear las notas a las que quería llegar y el tiempo necesario entre cada una. Ella misma solía hacerlo cuando era más niña, una manía que se le quitó pronto porque se dio cuenta que era absurdo si tan solo ensayaba lo suficiente. Descubrirla ahora en la nueva le causó una mezcla de aprobación y preocupación que la dejó inquieta.

Luego la chica alzó la vista y le hizo un gesto al pianista para que empezara. Luego de una introducción instrumental, su voz surgió como un accidente automovílistico: sorprendentemente clara y fuerte. Variaba de tono agudos y bajos con naturalidad, revelando su naturaleza mezzosoprano, y lo peor (y lo mejor, a los ojos del asombrado señor Schuester) era la confianza con que lo hacía. Igual que estuviera cantando en la ducha.

Para cuando acabó todavía nadie se había repuesto de la sorpresa.

-Es buena -comentó Mercedes.

-Es muy buena -agregó Tina.

Kurt no dijo nada. Veía sus esperanzas de obtener un solo destrozarse frente a sus ojos. Otra vez.

-Es mejor que Rachel -aportó Quinn y ella tanto como los demás miraron a la nuca de la aludida.

Controlando su creciente ansiedad, Rachel los enfrentó.

-Me alegro -afirmó con firmeza-. Ahora que Finn no está necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y una voz a mi nivel es justamente lo que nos hacía falta.

-Como digas -dijo Mercedes girando los ojos.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada molesta, como si acabara de insultarla, y volvió a sentarse, resoplando y cruzada de brazos. Mientras tanto, el señor Schuester aplaudió con entusiasmo, uno que fue coreado al poco rato por los chicos (a excepción de una renuente morena y un inmóvil Kurt) y acompañados de silbidos que arrancaron una franca sonrisa a la nueva.

-Vaya, Kate... -dijo el profesor, todavía anonadado-. Eso fue estupendo. ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes, cantar en público?

-Sólo en el coro de una iglesia y la banda de mi primo.

-Perfecto. Entonces sabes cómo es. Chicos, tal parece que tenemos un nuevo miembro.

Los chicos lo celebraron con otra tanda de aplausos. Al fondo del auditorio, donde la vista de Brad no habría llegado y nadie se fijaba, un hombre vestido de negro se removió y quedó en una postura que tomaba una siesta sobre su hombro.

-Nos sirve -murmuró la voz masculina.

Sólo abandonó el edificio cuando ya nadie estaba en los alrededores.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L) Superstar::. dice:_

Hola.

_Finn dice_:

Hola.

._::(L) Rachel Berry (L) ::. Superstar dice:_

Son las 8:35. ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? ¿No recibiste mi correo?

_Finn dice:_

Lo recibí. Perdona, acaba de salir de la ducha.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L) ::. Supestar dice:_

La próxima vez trata de apegarte al horario, por favor. Creí que ya no vendrías.

_Finn dice:_

No te preocupes, lo haré.

_Finn dice:_

¿Qué tal la escuela?

_.:: (L) Rachel Berry (L) ::. Superstar dice:_

Bien, considerando que aún encuentran gracioso recibirnos con baños helados.

_Finn dice:_

Si te sirve de consuelo mi día tampoco fue de lo más divertido.

_Finn dice:_

Me agradaban más los profesor de Mckinley. Los de aquí parecen momias.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

¿Cómo es el club Glee de allá?

_Finn dice:_

La verdad son algo patéticos.

_Finn dice:_

Pasé por su aula mientras ensayaban y la banda no tenía ningún sentido del ritmo.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Bien. Es bueno saber que tenemos un competidor menos.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Hoy ingresó una nueva chica al grupo. También es nueva en la escuela, de ahí que desconozca la clase de aprecio que nos tienen.

_Finn dice:_

Eso es genial. ¿Es buena?

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Buena.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Lo ideal sería que un chico se hubiera inscripto.

_Finn dice:_

¿Y qué hay de los otros? Creo que Artie podría reemplazarme.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

¿Artie? ¿Y cómo esperas que un chico en silla de ruedas me acompañe en las coreografías?

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

¿Debo recordarte que por ese problema le pedimos a los chicos de fútbol que se unieran?

_Finn dice:_

Seguro que ya encontrarán a alguien.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Dice que estuvo en un coro de la iglesia y en la banda de su primo.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Sospecho que es una de esas agrupaciones que se reunen en los garajes.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Es decir, si fuera famosa o tuviera algún renombre ya habría oído de ella, ¿no?

_Finn dice:_

Seguimos hablando de la chica nueva...

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Lo lamento pero me molesta un poco que una persona salga de ninguna parte a alterar la dinámica del grupo.

._::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Oí que la expulsaron de su antigua escuela por intentar prenderle fuego al auto de un profesor. No entiendo cómo es que le permiten volver a la escuela.

_Finn dice:_

Momento, ¿en serio? ¿Dónde lo oíste?

Rachel se mordió los labios. Lo cierto era que al día siguiente de ver en el nombre en la lista de Glee le pagó al conserje para que le dejara ver su expediente, pero no era necesario que se lo dijera ¿verdad? De todos modos había sido imprescindible acerca del potencial miembro ya que nunca se sabía. Por lo que ella sabía podría haberse tratado de un espía pero la escuela de donde salió (y esto lo supo investigando por Google) carecía de un club Glee. No estaba orgullosa de haberlo hecho.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Supestar dice:_

Cosas así se saben, Finn.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Supestar dice:_

¿No estás de acuerdo en que merecemos saber con qué clase de persona estamos tratando? Sobre todo cuando es una delincuente. El hecho de que no esté presa no le quita el título.

_Finn dice:_

Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Supestar dice:_

Finn, trató de incendiar el auto de un profesor. ¿No me estás leyendo?

_Finn dice:_

Tal vez no es tan mala.

_Finn dice:_

Mira, si su principal diversión es destruir la propiedad privada ¿para qué se molestaría en inscribirse en Glee? Sería una distracción, ¿no?

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Tal vez sólo quiere una coartada para su próxima broma.

_Finn dice:_

O sólo quiere divertirse.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Eso no es ningún consuelo. Si lo único que quiere es divertirse será muy difícil que se tome los ensayos en serio. ¡Su irresponsabilidad podría contagiar al resto y nos despediremos de las Nacionales!

_Finn dice:_

No lo creo.

_Finn dice:_

¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Si de verdad crees que es capaz de arruinar el club díselo al señor Schuester.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Definitivamente lo haré al menor indicio de necesidad.

_Finn dice:_

Genial. Aquí me llaman, es tarde.

_Finn dice:_

Hablaremos mañana.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

Si nos adherimos al horario así será. Buenas noches.

_Finn dice:_

Igualmente.

_.::(L) Rachel Berry (L)::. Superstar dice:_

XOXOXOXOX

_Finn dice:_

Lo mismo.

_Finn dice:_

Adiós.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

¿Qué te pareció?

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Un total desastre, de los pies a la cabeza.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

No me sorprendería saber que fue enviada por un grupo terrorista para destruir las esperanzas de la humanidad en la gracia femenina.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

A decir verdad me recordó un poco a ti durante tu etapa de chico camionero.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Por favor, lo que yo hacía era probar una nueva tendencia. Entiendo los jeans ¿pero qué pasaba con la gorra al revés y la camisa? Si trataba de parecer una gángster o urbana se desvió completamente del camino.

_Merces Jones- Watch out, Boyencé!_

Pero cuando empecemos las pruebas de vestuario no tendrá más opción que someterse al buen estilo.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Eso si es que duramos para entonces.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Rachel opina que nos traerá el apocalipsis o algo peor.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Lo sé pero Rachel tiene a exagerar las cosas. Si fuera tan grave como dice que fue el asunto ¿por qué está en la escuela? ¿No debería estar en la correccional o algo así?

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Eso mismo me pregunté.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Lo que yo opino es que mientras no prenda fuego a nadie y nos ayude a ganar las Nacionales, está bien para mí.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

A mí me pareció que jugaba para mi cancha.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Bueno, la cancha de las chicas.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Mi radar no dejó de sonar desde que la vi andar con sus zapatillas Nike de dos años por el pasillo.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Su casillero está cerca del mío. Ya la había visto antes pero no supe que ella era nuestra nuevo miembro hasta que la vi en el escenario.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

No parece muy conversadora pero mantengo lo dicho. Es de las mías.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Tal vez tengas razón.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Hablando de radares, el mío me dice que alguien está muy interesado en el sabor asiático.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Si con eso te refieres a Mike, sólo diré que este año se ha vuelto más interesante de lo usual.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Siempre he admirado su habilidad para el baile pero nunca antes había hablado personalmente con él.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero es agradable compartir con chicos de mi edad a los que simplemente no les importa mi orientación sexual.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Pero ¿sabes si él podría, ya sabes, corresponderte?

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Bueno, lo que es seguro de momento es que no le importa tenerme cerca así que la opción del homofóbico ya podemos descartarla.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Con algunas personas no es tan fácil decir como en otras. Habrá que esperar a averiguarlo.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

De todos modos te deseo mucha suerte.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Mike parece un buen partido.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Oí que tiene unos abdominales perfectos.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Gracias por ese pedazo de información. Ahora sí que querré abalanzármele encima.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Para ser honesto no tengo idea. Tal vez en las circunstancias adecuadas.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Y luego no te olvidarás de contarme.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Oye, me están llamando a cenar. ¿Irás mañana a la escuela?

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Sí, desde luego.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

De todos modos yo estoy algo atrasado para hacerla.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Por cierto ¿cómo está tu papá acerca de la ruptura?

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Está superándolo, que es lo mejor que puede hacer.

_Mercedes Jones- Watch out, Beyoncé! dice:_

Me alegro. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

_Mister Armani (Kurt) dice:_

Bon apetit!

* * *

_La canción es de Korn  
_

_ de Korn._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Wut will nicht sterben (1)**

_"Mi furia no quiere morir"_

* * *

Apenas la vio acercarse por el pasillo, Figgins supo que Sue estaba molesta. Los hombros de la entrenadora estaban adelantados respecto al resto de su cuerpo, como un toro que se prepara para embestir cualquier obstáculo. Y conociéndola esperaba que él se los quitara del camino. La perfecta consciencia que guardaba del control que la mujer tenía sobre él se veía muchas veces opacada por el miedo que le hacía sentir. Como cuando azotaba así la puerta y le hacía pensar en los látigos destinados a amonestar a los leones rebeldes. Y no que él fuera un león que tuviera el consuelo de rugir en protesta.

-Buenos días, Sue -dijo ocultando su turbación bajo una gruesa capa de seria formalidad.

La mujer inmediatamente se puso ante su escritorio y dejó caer una hoja de papel. Sólo eso. Era la hoja de inscripciones de Glee. Bueno, esta vez podía decir que se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué clase de escuela se está llevando a cabo aquí? -cuestionó la entrenadora inclinándose para señalar el nombre ahí impreso-. Esta chica es un volcán esperando estallar en la cara de las personas a su alrededor ¿y usted la deja entrar tranquilamente en un club de coro como si nada?

La respuesta más o menos ya la tenía planeada.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer, Sue. Su padre es un importante abogado y podría haber demandado a la escuela si no la aceptaba.

-No me haga reír -le advirtió ella apoyando ambas manos en el mueble. A Figgins nunca se le habría ocurrido. Imaginaba que la única manera de que Sue Sylvester riera abiertamente sería luego de haber cometido una maldad o convertirse en la reina del universo. Consideró un éxito el no estremecerse-. ¿Va a poner a esta escuela y a los medios de transporte de los humildes trabajadores que vienen a repartir su sabiduría entre un montón de cabezas huecas que no lo aprecian nada más para salvar su trasero?

-¡Era un auto eléctrico! -remarcó el hombre. Acomodó el cuello de su camisa. Cuando se irritaba se sentía asfixiado por ella-. Y sólo fueron unos fuegos artificiales que la señorita Torrison se encargó de que nunca estuvieran en contacto con algo directamente inflamable.

-Eso está perfecto. Vamos a premiarla porque atentó contra un profesor y no contra el auto dejándole volver a la escuela sin castigo.

-El sarcasmo no es necesario, Sue -le reprochó el director recuperando, paso a paso, el valor. Entre arriesgarse a sufrir una demanda y sufrir el descontento de la entrenadora, no habiendo ninguna otra opción, prefería lo segundo-. La señorita Torrison ya recibió su castigo. Fue expulsada. Ahora sus padres quieren regresarla a esta escuela y no tengo ninguna razón para negárselo -Lograba calmarse mientras hablaba, resignado-. ¿Y dónde estabas cuando la señorita Torrison ingresó al colegio? ¿A qué viene este revuelo ahora?

-No es que yo necesite justificar todo lo que hago -respondió la entrenadora cruzándose de brazos. En su caso el gesto era más de reafirmación de su postura que de rechazo o autodefensivo-, pero estuve ocupada. Hacer audiciones para más de la mitad de las chicas de esta escuela no es algo que sucede de un día al otro.

En realidad era que acababa de enterarse de que la nueva era buena cantando, gracias a que Becky la escuchó ayer oculta en el auditorio. Dados sus múltiples contactos había logrado colar en su contrato una cláusula para permitirle ver los expedientes de los alumnos cuando lo considerara necesario y había sentido interés por esa nueva que se atrevía a unirse al club de los niños cantores, por lo que la buscó en los archivos. Al principio le pareció una broma divertida del destino que esa chica ignorante del estatus mantenido en la escuela viniera a cometer suicidio social en su primer día, pero cuando vio verdaderas posibilidades de que el club Glee ganara las Nacionales y por lo tanto se quedara con el presupuesto destinado a sus porristas otro año sintió que era su deber como su guía el intervenir. Ya había tenido que ceder uno de sus cañones de confeti a causa de la nueva entrenadora del equipo de fútbol de nombre presuntamente francés, no pensaba ceder el otro fácilmente.

-¿Y qué sucederá entonces? ¿Nos quedaremos sentados esperando a que una de sus víctimas venga arrastrándose hasta aquí en busca en justifica y negársela por temor a un padre sobreprotector?

Figgins estaba decidido. No iba a dejarse conmover por un escenario que, de todos modos, él mismo ya se temía.

-Así tendrá que ser, Sue. Hasta que no tenga verdaderos motivos, ella permanecerá en el Club Glee y tú tendrás que aceptarlo.

El director esperó, tenso. La entrenadora sonrió de medio lado, sin duda percibiendo el temor que minaba su tranquilidad, y aunque estaba molesta eso siempre le satisfacía. Por fin movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Así será entonces.

Se volvió y volvió a golpear la puerta al salir, pero ya no le parecía un toro. Ahora era un león de melena rubia clara buscando una presa con la que descargarse. Suspiró, aliviado de que por lo menos ahora esa presa no fuera él.

!

-Tú eres miembro de Glee, ¿no?

Kurt acabó de recoger sus libros de biología y química, y cerró el candado de su casillero antes de dirigirse a quien le había hablado. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de irritación al ver nuevamente la infame gorra al revés. Debía mantener la vista baja para hacerlo porque la chica era al menos una cabeza menor que él.

-Te vi en el auditorio ayer.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Bien, porque tengo que preguntar esto... -los ojos se le entrecerraron-, ¿es normal ofrecer cosas por entrar al grupo?

Como Kurt demostraba no entenderle, Kate le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que le sucedió anoche. Mamá trabajaba en preparar la cena, papá todavía no regresaba del trabajo y ella estaba escuchando música a un nivel tan alto que su madre tuvo que irrumpir en el cuarto para llamarle la atención sobre el teléfono y la persona que preguntaba por ella. Dijeron que era de la escuela, pero no de su escuela, como comprobó al atender ella misma. Una voz de hombretón (uno se imaginaba grandes músculos o esteroides sólo oyéndolo) le explicó que era de Vocal Adrenaline y deseaban hacerle un trato con tal de que se uniera a ellos.

Kurt se quedó estupefacto, sin creérselo. Kate tampoco lo hizo al inicio.

-Parecía una parodia del padrino -comentó.

Creyó que se trataba de una broma así que colgó, pero al poco rato el aparato volvió a sonar y esta vez el hombretón le enumeró la clase de cosas que podría conseguir si se unía a ellos. Ella ya estaba harta.

-Tío, con una vez que te cambias de escuela es suficiente -finalizó la joven. Llegados a ese punto Kurt ya había notado la incongruencia entre su vocabulario corriente para expresarse y lo melodiosa de su voz al cantar. Tal combinación casi le parecía un sacrilegio-. Les colgué de último. También llamaron al trabajo de papá, que les respondió lo mismo. Oye, todavía estoy tratando de entender qué fue ese acoso. ¿Es habitual ese tipo de cosas? ¿Sólo por el club Glee?

-En lo que respecta a Vocal Adrenaline, es de lo más normal -respondió Kurt, ya repuesto de la impresión y no sin desazón. Nadie le había ofrecido cosas por cantar, después de todo. No que lo necesitara tampoco-. Ellos harían cualquier cosa por ganar. Puedes tomarlo como un cumplido.

Kate frunció el ceño, disconforme.

-Me lo tomo como un pésimo chiste -dijo-. ¿Conseguir alumnos que canten con cosas? Hombre, eso está mal. ¿No debería haber una regla que lo prohíba?

Obviamente esperaba encontrar un aliado en su consternación.

-De la manera que ellos actúan, están dentro de las reglas -replicó Kurt recordando rápidamente la maniobra de introducir a Jesse el año pasado para bajar los ánimos del grupo.

En el fondo admiraba a ese grupo por su imbatible voluntad para ganar pese a todo.

-Igual está mal -determinó la chica sin dejarse impresionar-. Una cosa es meterle una zancadilla a un competidor que te roza los talones pero cambiar de escuela, de ciudad y casa sólo por un club de canto es ridículo. Ni que el premio fuera en dinero lo entendería.

-Para algunos es más que un club de canto -afirmó Kurt ligeramente tocado.

Cierto, su grupo tenía sus fallas y habían quedado en tercer lugar el año pasado. También era cierto que no tenían tenor y sus posibilidades eran menores que antes; que toda la escuela los odiaba y estaban en el fondo del estatuto social, lo que les convertía en algo aun más impopular que los chicos del club de ajedrez. Pero aún eran algo más que "sólo" un club de canto, o al menos así lo sentían sus miembros y eso era lo más importante.

El principio de las clases le dio una excusa para acabar la conversación. Empezó a alejarse de la chica por el pasillo que se llenaba de compañeros también dirigiéndose a sus aulas correspondientes.

-Eh -llamó Kate-, no sé tu nombre, chico.

Kurt giró la cabeza sin volverse.

-Kurt -dijo sobre su hombro.

Kate hizo entonces lo impensable; alzó un pulgar y sonrió. Sin una razón aparente su gaydar se volvió loco apuntando hacia el lado homosexual con insistencia.

!1

-La situación es crítica -inició Rachel apenas el señor Schuester le permitió dirigirse a sus compañeros. Todos los presentes, excepto la chica nueva, la miraron como si ya supieran lo que vendría-. Si bien apreciamos la integración de nuevas voces, aún no hemos cubierto el espacio de Finn en el grupo y con la transferencia de Matt, ni siquiera tenemos el número de miembros requerido. Espero que concuerden conmigo en que debemos considerar la búsqueda del reemplazo de Finn como una prioridad.

Una mano se elevó en el aire.

-¿Sí, Kate? -dijo Rachel con una nota de tensión en la voz.

Lo que sentía por la nueva podía resumirse de la siguiente forma: si Kate fuera capaz de pasar lo que restaba del año en completo silencio, ella se habría alegrado. Imaginaba que era algo inevitable ante la nueva competencia, como sería inevitable que cualquier cosa lanzada con el nombre de Madonna fuera un éxito rotundo.

-¿Quién es Finn? -inquirió la chica de la gorra.

-Finn... era nuestro co-capitán del club el año pasado y por circunstancias más allá de su control tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad. La pérdida de su voz ha dejado un vacío que necesita ser llenado -Se detuvo. Sus compañeros e incluso el señor Schuester pudieron percibir que el vacío no sólo era musical. Rachel se percató de las miradas que le dirigían y antes de que el sonrojo subiera a su rostro (o el principio de una lágrima), agregó-: ¿Alguna idea?

Nadie dijo nada, lo que impacientó al señor Schuester.

-¡Vamos, chicos! -se levantó poniéndose frente al grupo-. Sé que no disfrutamos de gran propularidad en la escuela pero es sólo porque no nos conocen. Si pudiéramos demostrarles de qué somos capaces y cuánto nos divertimos seguro podremos atraer su atención.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Pasado un tiempo de silencio, Artie sugirió:

-¿Un concierto al aire libre?

-¿Qué tal un concurso de karaoke? -propuso Tina al otro lado de la sala, convirtiéndose en el acto en el centro de todas las miradas-. Este verano conocí al hijo de los dueños de una tienda en la que se alquilan máquinas. Podríamos ofrecer premios a la mejor voz.

Mercedes agitó el dedo índice señalando a la gótica.

-Esa es una excelente idea -afirmó.

-Podría ser nuestra propia versión de American Idol -dijo Kurt con los ojos brillándole de ilusión.

A este le siguieron palabras de aprobación entre los jóvenes.

-Esperen un momento -llamó la atención el señor Schuester-. Si vamos a hacer un concurso necesitaremos jueces. ¿Voluntarios?

Sólo tres manos se alzaron, una con marcado entusiasmo.

-Rachel -contó el profesor. La muchacha sonrió-. Kurt y Mercedes. Bien. Tres jueces serán entonces. Lo haremos en el gimnasio. Organícense y cualquier día de la semana que viene quiero saber la fecha para pedir la autorización.

Rachel de inmediato fue a por su carpeta de apuntes. Encabezó una hoja con el título "Organizadores del concurso de karaoke" y se colocó a sí misma y a sus dos compañeros como jueces del evento.

-Yo me ocuparé de la decoración, desde luego -determinó Kurt inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla-. Tengo unas fantásticas ideas que harán ver al gimnasio como la casa de Lady Gaga. Estimulará la creatividad hasta su máximo potencial y tendrá la nunca despreciable ventaja de lucir increíble.

Así quedó anotado como el decorador oficial. Por supuesto, nadie intentó quitarle el título.

-¿Cuánto cuesta el alquiler de la máquina? -quiso saber Mercedes dirigiéndose a la gótica.

-No mucho. Están a punto de cerrar el negocio así que sus precios son de liquidación.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de las bebidas -anunció Santana incluyendo a Brittany con un movimiento del pulgar hacia ella-. Odio ir a una fiesta y descubrir que no hay nada dietético.

Luego continuó arreglándose las uñas.

-Yo puedo aportar los premios -dijo Artie tímidamente. Los pechos operados de Santana le atraían como a un imán pero no quería ser muy obvio ni tampoco mirar hacia Tina-. Conozco un lugar cerca de casa donde venden trofeos. Supongo que también se podría agregar una cesta con regalos.

Nadie se lo discutió. Rachel lo puso como el responsable de los premios.

-Puedo poner la comida -dijo Kate rascándose distraídamente la nuca-. Mi primo trabaja en un supermercado y seguro nos puede conseguir un descuento.

Rachel la miró.

-¿Tu primo, el mismo que está en una banda? -preguntó.

-Pues sí, es el único que tengo.

-Ah -dijo Rachel cabeceando y volvió a su carpeta.

Algo en su tono hizo fruncir el ceño a la del labio perforado.

Cuando todos tuvieron algo que hacer la reunión se dio por terminada. Mientras Rachel le informaba al señor Schuester que le entregaría una copia de la hoja que había llenado, Kurt le dijo a Mercedes que se fuera sin él e interceptó a Mike en el pasillo.

-Mike -llamó tocándole el hombro. En cuanto éste se medio la media vuelta se fijó de inmediato en sus ojos café, casi negros, suaves y agradables. Suspiró para sus adentros-. Hola. Sé que estarás ocupado planificando la coreografía para la función antes del concurso pero me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con la decoración. Sería interesante agregarle un toque asiático. Pensé en pedírselo a Tina pero temo que su visión sea muy oscura para mí -Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado rápido, de que su corazón le latía como endemoniado, así que se detuvo y ofreció una sonrisa cordial-. ¿Qué dices?

Mike lo meditó. Mientras lo hacía curvaba la comisura de los labios hacia adentro y arriba, realizando ese adorable gesto que Kurt ya había identificado como pensativo.

-Vale -dijo al fin.

Kurt sintió su pecho como una ola, una que crecía a cada momento y desesperaba por aplastarse contra el otro muchacho. Sabía que debía controlarse o acabaría por espantarlo.

-Perfecto -afirmó sin conseguir ocultar su alegría-. Podríamos encontrarnos en el supermercado el viernes de la semana entrante. Cerca de ahí vi el otro día unas telas fabulosas que sin duda favorecerán a nuestro propósito. Más tarde podemos ir a beber algo.

-Vale.

Ahora mismo la sonrisa que le daba el asiático le parecía la más perfecta del mundo a Kurt.

-¡Genial! -Modérate, se ordenó-. El próximo viernes nos veremos ahí entonces.

-De acuerdo -afirmó Mike y miró su reloj. Le dio la espalda-. Me esperan en casa. Hasta el lunes.

Kurt se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y se quedó observándole partir perfectamente consciente de la sonrisa idiotizada que tenía en el rostro. Cosas así las consideraba algo indigno de sí pero parte de su insensato estado se debía a la incredulidad por lo fácil que había resultado. También se decía que era demasiado pronto para tomar en serio a ese empequeñecimiento del espacio de su pecho por la magnitud que caprichosamente alcanzaba su corazón cuando pensaba en todo eso. Pero ahí estaba y temerle a causa de lo que sucedió con Finn el año pasado no iba a hacer que desapareciera. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo. De lo que no tenía duda era que ahora actuaría con mucha mayor cautela, moviendo sabiamente sus cartas, examinando su objetivo y se olvidaría de todo apenas detectara la menor señal de peligro. Sin embargo, ahora, mientras se recordaba anotar la cita -nota mental aparte: buscarle otro nombre que no sea cita- en su agenda se le hacía más difícil mantener esa lucha.

!

Brittany estaba feliz. La sonrisa parecía abarcarle todo el rostro mientras alcanzaba a Santana en la salida de la escuela. No sabía por qué Santana hacía que la siguiera si habían acordado esperar a su madre, que las llevaría a su casa pero tampoco le molestaba. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada para que le importara.

Su amiga caminaba revisando los mensajes en su celular y no notó cuando se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué película quieres ver? -le preguntó balanceando la mochila a sus espaldas.

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo ella distraídamente.

Un poco de su emoción se vio apagada pero volvió a la carga, como una vela que apenas percibe una brisa y vuelve a la normalidad.

-Te pregunté qué película quieres que alquilemos -aclaró-. Dijiste que hoy vendrías a casa y pensé que...

-Ah, sobre eso -la interrumpió Santana recordando-. Tal parece que no iré después de todo. No estaba segura de que Puck estaría disponible esta noche pero ahora que sé que sí, pasaré por su casa.

-Pero tú dijiste...

-Dije que iría si estaba libre -le remarcó ella- y dejé de estarlo.

Discutir hubiera sido inútil porque sí lo había dicho. Brittany podía no ser muy despierta pero entendía un no cuando lo oía. Musitó un "esta bien" apenas audible y se detuvo. Santana caminó un poco más adelante antes de volverse.

-¿Qué tal la próxima semana y lo hacemos en mi casa?

Brittany esbozó una media sonrisa. Había esperado toda la semana por ese día. Aun así, algo era algo.

-De acuerdo.

-Hecho. Te llamaré mañana.

-Vale.

Santana le sonrió y dedicó un gesto de despedida antes de correr calle abajo. Debía ir a casa y arreglarse para su hombre. Mientras tanto Brittany permaneció en el mismo sitio, encajando en la gran estantería de sus emociones esta nueva decepción. Intentó dar con el frasco del enojo, del rencor mermelada de ciruela -su abuela, con sus galletas de ese sabor, golpeándole la mano para no tomar una antes de la cena siempre le hacía sencillo encontrarlo-, pero pensar en Santana lo volvía en la cajita de las galletas y la añoranza, por lo que era imposible. Sin duda no le gustaba ese desplante, le desagradaba sin ninguna dificultad, pero sus sentimientos no llegaban más allá, no alcanzaban a la persona que lo causó.

Se acomodó a los pies de la entrada principal, el bolso sobre sus rodillas, repasando lo que esperaba fuera esa noche y tal vez sería la semana siguiente. Primero verían comedias románticas sentadas en su cama (o la cama de Santana), tapadas por el mismo cobertor y un bol lleno de palomitas entre ambas. Ella se colocaría su nuevo pijama de pingüinos y Santana los pantaloncillos negros que le hicieron pensar en un calzoncillo corto la primera vez que los vio. Acostadas sobre un colchón en el suelo hablarían hasta la madrugada compartiendo una pizza. Y antes de dormir Santana se colocaría desodorante, uno cuyo nombre no sabía pero le recordaba al pastel de vainilla que mamá hacía para su cumpleaños. Santana siempre se ponía ese desodorante porque, según decía, nadie quiere despertar al lado de alguien que apesta a sudor. Así que en cambio olía a ingredientes de pasteles. Brittany la abrazaría para dormir y soñar que era su cumpleaños y Santana su regalo hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando vería que sus pingüinos olían a Santana y vainilla. Le gustaba que eso sucediera aun después de que su amiga se fuera porque era como si todavía estuviera ahí.

Pero ahora tendría que esperar otra semana para eso. Era como si le dijeran lo mismo sobre su cumpleaños, o al menos, para Brittany así era. Para evadirse de la desilusión comenzó a contar las grietas en el suelo pero se aburrió y buscó figuras en las hojas de los arbustos. Vio un par de ojos agudos, unos globos narigones, dos puerquitos juntas, un avestruz poniendo huevos...

* * *

_(1) Canción de Rammstein._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Top of my tongue(1)**

_"¿Por qué tienes que alejarte?"_

* * *

_(L) Rachel Berry (L) Superstar dice:_

¿Qué?

Ese qué no era interrogativo. Para asegurarse de que había entendido correctamente Rachel no tenía más que mirar la frase arriba de su nick en el msn y ahí estaban las letras, tan claras y rojas como la sangre. El "qué" era de un estilo diferente al de la sorpresa, uno casi benigno y comprensivo, una oportunidad inapreciable para que su interlocutor dijera "¡caíste! sólo era una broma" y hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Hasta habría pasado por el alto la falta de gracia y dicho un condescendiente "buena esa, casi me lo creí." El problema era que Finn no bromeaba.

_Finn dice:_

Dije que me uní a la banda de la escuela. ¿Eso está bien?

Ahí la chica no sólo entendió que iba en serio, si no que se enfadó. Lo que tecleó a continuación lo redactó como si presionara las viejas teclas de una máquina de escribir antigua; con demasiada fuerza y haciendo ruido.

_(L) Rachel Berry (L) Superstar dice:_

Por supuesto que no está bien, Finn. ¿Cómo iba a ser bueno que mi novio me clave una daga por la espalda ayudando a la competencia?

Apretó los puños a los lados del teclado, mientras aguardaba una respuesta. Cinco segundos de silencio después deseó que los dedos de Finn se movieran más rápido. Era de lo más frustrante ver al fondo que Finn estaba escribiendo un mensaje y aun así no leer nada nuevo.  
_  
Finn dice:_

Rachel, no es como parece. Dije que entraré a la banda, no al club Glee y dudo mucho que un baterista decente haga un gran cambio.

Rachel preguntó por qué diablos lo hacía entonces. Finn le explicó que extrañaba la batería, el dejar que el ritmo fluyera y participar de la música en general, pero no se preocupara porque no iba a cantar ni una sola vez. Y, sólo para tranquilizarla (sospechó Rachel), agregó que los cantantes de su escuela tampoco eran muy buenos. Ninguno cantaba mejor que él y sin duda estaban a años luz de superar al club Glee de allá, especialmente con ella.

Rachel captó el cumplido, lo procesó y volvió a la carga, ya más relajada.

_(L) Rachel Berry (L) Superstar dice:_

¿Quién te convenció de hacerlo?

Hablaban todos los días desde hace tres semanas durante horas, , y ni una sola vez Finn había mencionado su añoranza por la batería. Por ella, por los profesores, sus compañeros, incluso por la comida de la cafetería, sí, pero no por la batería. ¿Y ahora de repente resultaba que sí?

_Finn dice:_

Nadie.

_(L) Rachel Berry (L) Superstar dice:_

¿En serio? ¿Entonces nadie te ha dicho que deberías entrar a la banda o es lo mejor para ti?

Rachel lanzó a la pantalla una mirada penetrante, desconfiada, que habría estado destinada al rostro de su novio de estar ahí.

_Finn dice:_

Bueno... hay una chica (no enloquezcas) que me vio tocando con los cubiertos durante el almuerzo y dijo que no sería mala idea. Le dije que no estaba seguro pero ella insistió y... No tenía idea de cuánto necesitaba tocar hasta que recordé una canción de Kenya y fue como si mis manos tuvieran que expresarla de algún modo y liberarme de ella. Por favor, no enloquezcas.

_(L) Rachel Berry (L) Superstar dice:_

No seas ridículo. No enloquezco.

Claro que no. Estaba completamente cuerda. Tan clara su mente como la imagen de una rubia platinada cuya única contribución a la banda probablemente sea tocar el triángulo, con atributos femeninos considerables y piernas tan largas como las de Rihanna.

_(L) Rachel Berry (L) Superstar dice:_

¿Y qué, te pareció atractiva? ¿Por eso le hiciste caso?

_Finn dice:_

¿Estás bromeando? Por supuesto que no.

_Finn dice:_

Era una chica normal, algo nerd y hablaba... no sé cómo hablaba, con un acento como el de ese actor al que atraparon con la niñera mientras estaba casado con esa actriz Jennifer algo.

_(L) Rachel Berry (L) Superstar dice:_

¿Británico?

_Finn dice:_

Eso mismo.

Rachel corrigió la imagen. Ahora era una escuálida persona, con dientes salidos y sujetos por frenillos, grandes anteojos y un aparato para el asma siempre a la mano. Una patética alma propensa a los flechazos que no perdió oportunidad de acercarse a un jugador de fútbol y se le pegaría como una larva con la ingenua esperanza de que algún día él se enamorara de ella. Sin embargo -esto le cayó como un balde de agua helada- Finn sería perfectamente capaz de corresponderle. Si una vez se había enamorado de ella, no la chica más atractiva de la escuela -aunque sí la más talentosa-, también podía mirar a una con dientes de conejo que a saber si tendrá un talento. El acento tal vez fuera inventado, justamente para lograr un aire más interesante, pero eso era lo de menos. E incluso las nerd pueden ser atractivas. Sólo había que soltarles el cabello y darles lentes de contacto para pasar de patos a cisnes en la mayoría de los casos. Rachel no conocía ninguno, pero sí había visto las suficientes películas al respecto para pensar que de verdad podía ser así.

_Finn dice:_

¿Rachel? Sabía que ibas a tomarlo de esa manera. Entiende que eso no significa nada. Ni siquiera me gustó su acento, se me hacía difícil entender lo que decía. Por un momento creí que me ofrecía un pastel de panda o algo así.

La joven tuvo un repentino pensamiento. Uno de esos instantes en que la sensatez brillaba en medio del drama. Sin importar cómo fuera la chica (o cualquier chica alrededor de Finn) ella no podía hacer nada por el simple hecho de que estaban en lugares distintos. Finn podía haber abandonado la escuela, casarse o unirse a un circo y ella no se enteraría a menos que se lo dijera. No podía preguntarle a otros compañeros, pagarle a alguien para que siguiera a Finn ni ver en su rostro si era sincero. Sólo podía confiar en su palabra porque sin eso no tenía nada que los uniera.

_Finn dice: _

Rachel, di algo. Tú sin una palabra me pone nervioso.

¿De qué serviría mentir a una persona a kilómetros de distancia y sin ningún poder sobre uno?, pensó la joven y tecleó suavemente.

_(L) Rachel Berry (L) Superstar dice:_

Está bien. Te creo.

_Finn dice:_

¿En serio? ¿No es una de esas veces en las que dices que sí pero es no?

Suspiró. Se sentía como si una parte de sí hubiera madurado de pronto, crecido y fortalecido de algún modo. Tal vez esa distancia impuesto le había enseñado algo sobre paciencia. Si era así al menos traería algo bueno.

_(L) Rachel Berry (L) Superstar dice:_

Es que no tendría mucho sentido que te acosara con preguntas y me negara a escuchar tus respuestas, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas no puedo hacer nada más que creer lo que dices ya que me es imposible comprobarlo, dada la distancia que nos separa.

_Finn dice:_

Nunca te mentiría, Rachel.

"Si tú lo dices..." le hubiera gustado replicar pero eso habría sido como escarbar en la herida y contestó en cambio: "Yo tampoco."

Así era mejor. Hablaron un rato más sobre trivialidades hasta que Finn tuvo que desconectarse por ser demasiado tarde donde estaba. Rachel permaneció un rato más ociosamente, vio Evita en su versión con Madonna por centésima vez y se echó a dormir. Recordó las veces que había abrazado, besado y sentido la presencia del cuerpo de Finn en esa misma y lo extrañó tanto que derramó lágrimas hasta conciliar el sueño.

Kurt nunca había estado más nervioso en su vida. Todas las veces que había cantado en público no estaba ni cerca de compararse a la sensación de mareo que le acometía, ahí sentado en uno de los bancos frente al centro comercial. Hacía algo de calor por lo que se había abstenido de ponerse la bufanda a cuadros blancos y negros que sabía combinaba a la perfección con sus nuevas botas estilo vaquero, pero aun así le sudaban las manos y ya era el segundo pañuelo que estrujaba entre sus dedos. Miró a las personas que le pasaban, con sus helados en mano y manos en los brazos de sus parejas y el vacío de su estómago amenazó con estrangularlo. Revisó nuevamente su reloj. Sólo habían pasado 7 minutos desde el momento en que le dijo a Mike que se encontraran a la entrada del edificio, pero él estaba ahí desde hace 15. Se preguntó nuevamente en qué había estado pensando cuando se le ocurrió llegar temprano.

Por fin creyó divisar una automóvil gris familiar en la acerca y apeándose de él la cabellera negra que ya conocía. Dudó sobre si ir a su encuentro de inmediato o quedarse ahí esperándolo. Tal vez debería levantarse para pretender que también acababa de llegar pero no se atrevía a moverse, no fuera que se delatara. Mike salió por la puerta del pasajero, se inclinó a decirle algo a la persona que conducía (uno de sus padres, seguramente) y luego se quedó despidiéndose hasta que el vehículo desapareció. Kurt lo evaluó con la mirada a la distancia.

Vestía casual, una camiseta roja sobre una camisa amarilla y pantalones jeans. Las zapatillas blancas, como de jugador de básquetbol, nuevas. Una mochila verde oscuro colgada del hombro. Era obvio que no había puesto su mayor empeño eligiendo su vestuario pero era algo de esperar. Después de todo lo que ellos iban a hacer no era diferente a la visita a un compañero para completar el trabajo de ciencias. Kurt se sentía tranquilo a ese respecto. Se habría vestido igual aunque sólo fuera a reunirse con Mercedes. Mike lo vio y sonrió. ¿No era increíble como ese simple gesto podía hacer desvanecer los dos pañuelos, el sudor de sus manos y el tiempo transcurrido? Kurt sólo era capaz de sonreírle de vuelta mientras lo veía acercarse.

—Hola —dijo el asiático—. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

Kurt desechó el pañuelo en su mano en un tacho de basura cercano sin dejar de mirar al otro.

—Oh, no. Acabo de llegar también. ¿Qué tras en la mochila, si no te molesta que pregunte?

—Ah, esto —respondió Mike y se sentó a su lado. Kurt, sin pretenderlo en lo absoluto, percibió su desodorante, suave pero masculino, agradable. Mike puso la mochila sobre sus rodillas y sacó unas tres revistas que pasó a su compañero para que las viera—. Mamá hace algunos años quiso remodelar la sala así que compró muchas revistas así para sacar ideas. Pensé que podría servirte como inspiración.

Kurt las revisó. Una de ellas era tan vieja que la tapa casi se desprendía del resto de las hojas y los dobleces en las tapas de todas se habían vuelto blancas. Aun así le encantaron las salas que mostraban. Eran del estilo que él tenía en mente antes de hablarle a Mike pero estaban mejor definidas. Simples y elegantes. Daba tranquilidad tan sólo mirarlas. Podía verse teniendo un buen sueño en cualquiera de ellas.

—Son perfectas —dijo ojeándolas. En cuanto llegó a la página 30 de la más reciente dejó de respirar y jadeó—: ¡Oh, mi Dios!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mike temiendo un ataque de asma (aunque no tenía idea de si Kurt padecía ese mal).

Kurt alzó la revista y le señaló enfáticamente el techo de una habitación decorada con cierto misticismo. Los tonos azules y violeta predominaban. Mike al principio no supo si esperaba que viera la pintura de un enorme dragón (lo cual de inmediato le trajo a la mente los problemas que representaría) o las cortinas de seda (más problemas) pero por fin cayó en cuenta.

—La lámpara.

No era exactamente japonesa. En un rincón de la pared colgaba una lámpara de papel morada, con hoyos por donde la luz blanca se colaba entre las telas igualmente moradas que se había colgado a su alrededor, dando la impresión de que una luna se colaba entre las nubes al anochecer.

—Claro, el diseño es demasiado plácido para lo que se supone es un evento juvenil —dijo Kurt pasado un tiempo—, pero la idea es encantadora, ¿no lo crees? Modificando el color y tal vez el tamaño podríamos hacerlo ver como un sol saliendo de las nubes. Será simbólico además, como el nacimiento del talento —Miró al joven, que sonreía de medio lado—. ¿Qué te parece?

La pregunta iba con intención retórica. Se daba cuenta de que el muchacho estaba lejos de compartir su mismo nivel de entusiasmo. No le decepcionaba ya que tampoco lo había esperado.

—Es una buena idea —dijo el asiático y se frotó la mandíbula con un dedo—, pero creo que quedaría mejor en el medio y las telas saliendo desde arriba y extendiéndose. Digo, la gente lo verá desde abajo, ¿no? Y lucirá mejor.

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de disimular su sorpresa. Luego sonrió regocijado, visualizando lo que Mike sugería. "Aunque no lo demuestre en su selección de ropa, sin duda tiene buen gusto" pensó. Eso era otro punto a favor.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Y podemos combinar las telas con tonos brillantes para que simulen los rayos.

Mike asintió. Kurt podía ver que no sólo era amable, realmente le agradaba la idea. "Será útil cuando alquilemos nuestro apartamento" se dijo impulsivamente y revisó la hora en su reloj, nada más para no dejarse llevar por lo bochornoso de ese pensamiento. Pero eso resultó ser conveniente.

—Mejor nos damos prisa en conseguir esas telas —dijo irguiéndose y mientras devolvía las revistas a Mike, tuvo el fugaz impulso de llevárselo de la mano.

A último momento decidió que eso podría asustarlo y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, deseando que su primer movimiento hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Media hora más tarde Mike todavía no dejaba de asombrarse por la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban entre los dos. Cuando encontró las viejas revistas de su mamá supuso que Kurt buscaría algunos adornos, pintura y poco más para imitar las cosas más festivas en las revistas, pero no tenía la menor idea de cuál era el alcance de la imaginación de Kurt. Justo después de que su compañero dijera "esta será la última, lo prometo" vislumbraba una vitrina que de algún modo se le había pasado por alto, trataba de convencerlo con frases como "oh, vamos, no puedes negar que es preciosa" y "nosotros tenemos que conseguirla". Mike sólo se dejaba llevar, aportando de vez en cuando ideas que eran bien recibidas y en el camino hablaban de lo que se les ocurría. Antes de darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas cuando Kurt pareció satisfecho. El asiático comentó que ya tenía hambre, que por qué no iban a por algo.

Había una cafetería nueva al lado del salón de juegos a la que Kurt insistió en ir argumentando que la vez pasada que fue con Mercedes ella se comió cuatro pastelillos, cosa que sin duda era una prueba de cuán exquisitos eran. Le recomendaba especialmente el de limón cuando la atención de Mike se vio atraída por otra cosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Kurt al caer en cuenta de que no lo seguían, regresando sobre sus pasos.

Mike tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es una máquina de baile Pump It Up —respondió señalándola—. Vaya, hace tiempo que no las veía.

Por la forma en que la veía, Kurt ya sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Y considerando que él había aceptado mansamente seguirlo por todo el centro comercial amén de cargar las bolsas más pesadas, Kurt pensó por qué no.

—¿Quieres una rápida partida? —propuso. Abriendo mucho los ojos el asiático lo miró—. Nos queda tiempo más que suficiente.

Mike torció la mitad del labio hacia adentro.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —dijo al final—. El que pierda paga en la cafetería.

Ahora era el turno de Kurt de elevar ambas cejas.

—Espera, ¿pretendes que yo participe? Oh, no, eso claro que no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque...-"Estas botas no están hechas para bailar" iba a decir pero se detuvo. Había visto demasiadas veces la reacción de su padre ante comentarios similares como para figurarse la clase de impresión que dejaría en Mike si pronunciaba esa. Y no quería hacerlo-. Porque no sería justo. Todos sabemos que dentro de Glee tú eres el mejor bailarín, probablemente el mejor de toda la escuela. Y no, no me vengas con falsa modestia a decirme que no es verdad porque ¿adivina qué? no me la tragaré.

Mike estaba al borde de la risa.

—De acuerdo, eso puede ser... un poco cierto —admitió encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero tú también eres muy bueno. Además sólo se trata de seguir lo que dice la pantalla.

Mike ahora estrenaba lo que Kurt daría en llamar ahora en adelante como sonrisa "por favor, por favor, por favooooor." Imposible negarle nada sin sentirse culpable. Luego se iba a quejar de la extorsión emocional a la que le estaban sometiendo, pero por ahora era sencillamente irresistible.

—Bueno, supongo que así se puede equilibrar un poco la balanza.

Suponía que en todo caso podía tener cuidado al pisar los cuadros.

—Es un trato —afirmó Mike y fue a la caja a cambiar dólares por fichas.

Cuando regresó dejaron las abultadas bolsas a los lados de las plataformas donde ellos debían pararse. Mike puso las dos fichas y elevó la vista hacia la pantalla, donde aparecieron las opciones del nivel. Con los botones del teclado Mike pretendió seleccionar el más difícil.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —advirtió Kurt seriamente. Ya demasiado trabajo duro sería para sus botas cualquier zapateo.

Mike le dirigió una sonrisa por sobre el hombro -la clase de sonrisas que sólo causaba otra en respuesta, incluso una algo tímida- y eligió el nivel de principiantes. Un par de adolescentes menores que ellos se detuvieron a ver. Kurt se acomodó un mechón de cabello pretendiendo que no se había dado cuenta pero se sentía motivado. Luego aparecieron las listas de canciones disponibles.

—¿Qué te parece esta? —dijo Mike.

—No la conozco.

—Yo tampoco pero podemos probar, ¿no?

Otra sonrisa y un asentimiento por parte de Kurt. La canción, "Decadence", era de una banda llamada "Disturbed" y en los primeros segundos de dejarse oír por los altoparlantes era evidente que pertenecía al género del metal. Kurt lamentó no haber escogido la versión rémix de la tonada de Mozart.

—Espero que sepas que después de esto voy a tener mucha hambre —dijo antes de que aparecieran las primeras flechas al fondo de la pantalla. Las luces bajo sus pies brillaron.

—Entendido.

Empezaron, al principio con poco que hacer. Kurt no se resbalaba sobre el plástico como había esperado, por lo que podía seguir las luces tan bien como el otro. Luego, cuando la máquina se puso más seria, ellos se movieron casi sincronizadamente; cuando uno veía que las flechas se dirigían hacia un costado, en un segundo los dos se inclinaban hacia ese lado. Velocidad, ritmo, tiempo. Esas eran cosas que los dos reconocían y dentro de las cuales ambos se movían como si hubieran nacido ahí. La atención de Mike en la pantalla era tan fija que ni siquiera notó cuando el par de adolescentes se convirtieron en seis, ni en siete u ocho, pero Kurt, igualmente sin desviar la vista, sí lo percibió y se sentía animado por ellos, aunque lo único que hacían era mirar en silencio. Era como un pequeño escenario donde los únicos artistas eran él y Mike. Le gustaba.

La música empezó a acelerarse. Ellos se mantenían a la par y conseguían tantos "perfectos" que algunos de los jóvenes que se habían juntado empezaban a comentar admirados. Pero mientras Kurt se desplazaba sobre el cuadro pisando donde era debido, mezclando un movimiento de caderas, brazos o cuello de vez en cuando para hacerlo más divertido, Mike era más "dramático". Daba giros completos en el aire sosteniéndose de la barandilla, patadas y derrapaba sobre el suelo. Llegó un momento en que mientras un pie presionaba el cuadro del medio, eran sus manos los que presionaban los cuadros a los lados o de atrás. De alguna forma coordinaba sus movimientos con el tiempo necesario, consiguiendo aun más perfectos.

Fue en ese entonces que Kurt no pudo evitar mirarlo, alternando manos y pies como si estuviera ensayando una coreografía ya aprendida, y no se dio cuenta de que cuando iba a apoyar mal el pie. El tacón de su bota resbaló sobre el cuadrado a la derecha, haciéndole perder el equilibrio e irse demasiado a la derecha.

Las bolsas con las compras amortiguaron en parte su caída pero aun así se raspó la mano. Mike se detuvo en el acto y corrió a su lado, sin darse cuenta de que pisaba uno de los cuadros de Kurt justo en el momento en que lo necesitaba. El muchacho en el suelo se miró la herida y bufó, apartándose el cabello del rostro. Los jóvenes a su alrededor murmuraron e incluso alguien se rió. La vergüenza pública -a la que, de todos modos, estaba casi habituado- no le molestó tanto como el hecho de haber resbalado por un descuido suyo.

—Bueno, eso no fue totalmente humillante —dijo frustrado para sí.

—¿Estás bien, Kurt? —dijo Mike.

Kurt se aferró a la barandilla del juego para poder levantarse haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia. Mike le ayudó tirando de su brazo hasta que pudo ponerse en pie.

—¿No estás herido?

Todavía le tenía agarrado. Kurt se sentía un poco en las nubes, tanto por el contacto como por la dulzura que la genuina preocupación de Mike le hacía sentir, pero se forzó a volver a la Tierra y sonreír con calma.

—Sólo un pequeño rasguño, nada grave. También fue mi culpa. No debí haber aceptado con estas botas.

En el momento en que lo dijo Kurt zapateó con la bota por la que había caído y comprobó con inmenso alivio que aún conservaba el tacón bien fijado a la suela. La máquina no había parado su música y la gente, al ver finalizado el espectáculo, comenzaba a dispersarse.

—Lo lamento —dijo Mike y Kurt creyó que le iba a estallar el corazón cuando supo por su tono que realmente lo sentía.

—No te preocupes.

Un nuevo tono agudo de la máquina llamó la atención de los chicos. El lado de la pantalla de la izquierda había contado los puntos y decía "perdedor". El lado de la derecha decía ganador y mostraba el puntaje superior. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y Kurt sonrió ampliamente.

—Tal parece que me debes un café.

Mike fingió sentirse molesto un instante y al otro se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—¿Cómo lo prefieres?

* * *

_(1) Canción de Kelly Clarkson._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Faint** **(1)**

_"Me vas a escuchar, te guste o no"_

* * *

—Fue genial —dijo Kurt a Mercedes frente a su casillero. No podía contener su sonrisa—. Luego de pagar por todo en la cafetería nos quedamos hablando de nuestras películas favoritas hasta que su mamá le envió un mensaje para decirle que lo esperaba en la entrada. Al principio, lo admito, no me entusiasmó para nada que muchas de ellas hablaran de luchas pero la forma en la que él las describía eran, no sé, cautivadoras. Dijo que las luchas no le atraían en sí, si no la coreografía detrás de sus movimientos. De cosas así solía sacar ideas nuevas ideas para los bailes. Lo cual explica perfectamente porque lanzaba tantas patadas al aire cuando estuvimos en la máquina. ¿Mencioné que fue tan impresionante que me hizo perder la concentración y acabé en el suelo? Él de inmediato abandonó el juego y corrió a ayudarme —Suspiró recordándolo y volteó a ver a Mercedes con una mezcla de timidez y pena—. Lo siento, ¿te estoy aburriendo?

—No, en lo absoluto —dijo Mercedes girando los ojos—. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme escuchar la misma historia cinco veces seguidas?

Kurt hizo hincapié mental en que él no había preguntado si la estaba molestando. Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta de metal.

—Lo lamento pero, ¿sabes qué?, no lo lamento en verdad. Cuando tuve aquel flechazo por Finn jamás pude hablar con él por más de cinco minutos fuera del club Glee, lo cual paradójicamente lo hacía más atractivo, y ahora con Mike las cosas finalmente parecen ir de la manera que debería. Ni siquiera tengo que inventar excusas para hablarle porque resulta que yo le agrado. Claro que no tengo idea de si tanto como él me agrada a mí —agregó suspirando—, pero por algún lado se debe comenzar y esta vez puedo alegrarme de que es un buen comienzo.

—No me malentiendas —pidió Mercedes—. Estoy feliz de que tú seas feliz pero ¿no crees que estás yendo demasiado rápido?

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Kurt sabiendo exactamente de qué hablaba pero negándose a aceptarlo.

—Digo, hasta donde sabemos, Mike es tan hetero como cualquier chico en este colegio, a excepción de ti.

—Es un error común —dijo Kurt restándole importancia—. El pensar que todos los gays deben parecerse entre sí nada más por compartir el mismo interés por su propio género. Pero, aunque no tengo mucho con qué comparar, imagino que los hay de todas las clases y el tipo de Mike sin duda existe. Nadie se imaginaba que George Michael fuera del otro bando hasta que lo descubrieron buscando hombres en los baños públicos.

—Entonces, ¿vas a esperar a que lo arresten por atentar contra la decencia?

Kurt boqueó anonadado e iba a responder, indignado, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se alegró de poder olvidarse de momento del asunto. Kate sonreía.

—Hey —dijo también dirigiéndose a Mercedes—, ¿quieren ver algo genial?

Parecía tan entusiasmada que incluso Kurt sintió verdadero interés. Compartió una breve mirada de curiosidad con Mercedes, antes de que la muchacha aceptara por ambos con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Aquí —dijo la chica de la gorra deteniéndose en el corredor.

Se inclinó hacia un costado para ver hacia el pasillo con el que estaba conectado y, para saber de qué se trataba esa cosa genial, ambos ojearon de la misma forma. La cabeza de Kurt, por ser el más alto, quedaba arriba de la de Kate y Mercedes, encogiéndose un poco, justo debajo de la de ella.

Ni Kurt ni Mercedes entendieron de inmediato por qué estaban viendo a dos jugadores de fútbol dirigirse a lo que supusieron eran sus casilleros, medio ocultos ahí. Uno de ellos era Dave Karofsky y cuando éste puso la mano sobre el candado para abrirlo ambos percibieron que su compañera dejaba de respirar, aunque sonreía igual que antes. Cuando el casillero fue abierto, algo (una sartén, una raqueta de ping pong, no alcanzaron a verlo) envió un par de globos rellenos de pintura directo al rostro del jugador, coloreándolo de rojo. La risa de sus compañeros fue inmediata.

—¡Te han embromado, viejo! —rió también el otro jugador, un momento antes de abrir su propio casillero y recibir otro par de globos, esta vez quedándose de color azul—. De acuerdo, ¡¿quién fue el imbécil suicida que hizo esto?

Kate ya no aguantó la carcajada. Se rió tan intenso como los compañeros que habían visto el incidente, pese al tono amenazador del joven de piel oscura, mezclándose con ellos. Mercedes incluso se tapó la boca para disimular la gracia que le hacía. Kurt sólo era capaz de esbozar una media sonrisa pero en cuanto notó que el colorado Dave lo estaba mirando ceñudo, ésta se borró y apoyó la espalda contra la pared sobre la que se había inclinado. Sin saber por qué había tenido un breve acceso de adrenalina en ese corto instante en que descubrió al furioso jugador y su corazón todavía le latía con fuerza cuando Kate y Mercedes lograron calmarse.

—Oh, por Dios... —dijo la diva—. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—¡Aléjense de mi camino! —vociferó el de azul camino al baño. Empujó a un compañero que aún continuaba carcajeándose y se dirigió al baño al final del pasillo. Antes de meterse por la puerta barrió el sitio con una mirada penetrante, que ninguno del trío alcanzó a ver cubiertos por la pared, pero pudieron oírlo sin dificultad—. No sé quién diablos hizo esto, pero que le quede claro que esto no se va a quedar así. Y más le vale, por el bien de su trasero, que esto no sea permanente.

Dicho esto, azotó la puerta tras de sí.

—Su conserje es muy fácil de sobornar —respondió Kate todavía sonriente—. Unos pocos billetes y no tuvo ningún problema en dejarme entrar antes de hora.

—¿Cómo hiciste para meter los globos? —inquirió la morena.

—Es cierto lo que dicen: hay de todo en Internet. Un simple pedido en Google sobre cómo forzar candados y voilá. Podría ser ladrona internacional pero esto es más divertido.

Mercedes volvió a reírse y pronto la rubia se unió a ella. Kurt vio a su amiga y luego a su compañera como si acabaran de demostrarle la prueba irrefutable de que venían de otra galaxia. Era como si el vocabulario de su mente se hubiera vaciado pero luego se encontró hablándole a Kate:

—¿Esto es por lo que te hicieron la semana pasada?

La semana pasada Kate había recibido su bienvenida oficial al club Glee: un baño helado de dulce granizado sabor naranja. Primero se había quedado estupefacta al presenciar cómo empapaban a Kurt y Mercedes. Luego el mejor amigo de Dave dijo "oh, esperen, nos faltó una" y regresó sobre sus pasos sólo para empapar la cara de la chica, la cual apenas pudo soltar un jadeo ahogado mientras el hielo molido se escurría de su cabello. Los tres se habían dirigido a los respectivos baños de sus sexos para limpiarse. Kurt esta vez tenía una camisa extra en su bolso para hacer juego con sus pantalones y Mercedes sólo se quitó su chaqueta mojada, en tanto la rubia, por ser su primera vez, no tuvo más opción que empapar su camiseta y acercar su pecho a los secadores de mano durante toda la primera hora hasta que estuvo más o menos presentable.

—No hubiera estado mal un aviso, ¿saben? —protestó en la reunión Glee que siguió al incidente—. Todavía huelo a ananá.

—Creo que es naranja —corrigió Tina, que se sentaba cerca de ella. Kate le dirigió una mirada asesina, causando nada más que un encogimiento de hombros en la gótica—. Sabemos que estás molesta. Todos pasamos por eso siempre. No nos habría sorprendido que hubieras abandonado el grupo después de eso, por eso no te lo dijimos antes.

—Aún puedes hacerlo si eso quieres —aportó Rachel en tono comprensivo—. No te culparíamos si así fuera.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó la rubia, ignorándola, para mirar a los presentes, y como nadie respondiera, añadió consternada—. ¿Tratan de decirme que pasan por esto todos los días?

—Por eso siempre es recomendable traer una muda extra de ropa —aleccionó Artie y palmeó la mochila sujeta a su silla de ruedas—. Nunca sabes cuándo hacen falta.

—Me joden...

El profesor Shuester carraspeó.

—El lenguaje.

Eso irritó aun más a la joven.

—¿A quién rayos le importa el lenguaje? —espetó y luego pareció darse cuenta de a quién le hablaba, así que trató de rectificarlo—. Lo siento, señor Schuester.

El mayor hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia. Después de todo podía entender la frustración y el mal sabor que dejaba en uno recibir ese trato de repente.

Kate giró hacia sus compañeros, liberando un suspiro.

—Déjenme adivinar —continuó—. ¿Así es como funciona la escuela? ¿El estatus quo y esas porquerías?

—Kate...

—Ya, lo siento. ¿Entonces? ¿Es así?

Incluso los chicos de la banda cabecearon al mismo tiempo que los del coro. La nueva bufó.

—Lo mismo de antes —comentó como al aire y giró los ojos—. Lo dicho: conoces una escuela de clase media, las conoces todas.

A partir de ahí no volvió a mencionar el baño helado y todos asumieron que simplemente se había resignado a que ya no había vuelta atrás después de haberse subido al escenario, como ellos mismos.

Sólo en ese momento Kurt comprendió que no había sucedido así en lo absoluto. "Está loca", determinó. "Planea llevar una guerra de bromas y no se da cuenta de que al final sólo ella será la perjudicada." No se trataba de que él no hubiera disfrutado lo suyo viendo a Karofsky y a su amigos pintados (que sí, pese al susto que le dio el primero), era lo que implicaba y con lo que no estaba de acuerdo. Pagar con la misma moneda no hacía más que dejar los bolsillos vacíos.

—Más o menos —respondió Kate a su pregunta. Observó a Kurt y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba—. He visto esa mirada. No, no me interesa hacer de justiciera. Tampoco me importa que esos dos aprendan algo, a decir verdad. Hacer este tipo de cosas es algo que me divierte y si los blancos resultan ser un par de gorrillas que lo merecen, tanto mejor.

—No le encuentro nada divertido a perder el tiempo de esa manera —dijo Kurt sin el menor rastro de buen humor.

Mercedes abrió los ojos. Kate se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo tampoco se lo veo a llevar ropa de diseñador pero no es mi problema si a otros les agrada, ¿verdad?

—Como yo me visto no daña a nadie —replicó Kurt.

—Una broma tampoco —respondió igualmente la joven—. No es como si hubiera usado pintura con plomo o algo así. Eran simples acuarelas. Ni siquiera les quedarán manchas.

—Aun así, me parece un ejercicio inútil.

—¿Vuelvo a mencionar la ropa de diseñador o qué?

—Muy bien, voy a detenerlos aquí —intervino Mercedes alzando las manos hacia sus compañeros— porque no me gusta el tono de ninguno y no vale la pena discutirlo —Dirigió una dura mirada al par—. Así que vamos a dejarlo de lado y diremos que aquí nada pasó, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Un momento de silencio.

—Joder, creí que te alegrarías —comentó Kate mirando a Kurt.

Mercedes elevó la vista al cielo, rogando paciencia.

—No sé por qué creíste eso —respondió el chico—, pero para el futuro toma en cuenta que la destrucción de la propiedad no es en lo absoluto algo que me alegre.

No pudo evitar recordar las advertencias de Rachel y el intento de quemar un auto. En el fondo no tomaba muy en serio esas palabras pero ahora le parecían algo a tomar en cuenta.

—Como quieras, tío —dijo Kate simplemente embolsándose ambas manos. Mercedes creyó que había terminado todo hasta que la rubia agregó—: Si no tienes sentido del humor allá tú.

—¿Sabes algo? Ni siquiera me molestaré en responder eso. Tú continúa en tu pequeña actividad y espero que te aproveche.

—Nuevas noticias, chico: no necesito tu permiso.

—De acuerdo, oficialmente me siento incómoda —dijo Mercedes en voz alta—. ¿Contentos ya?

Ambos la miraron casi sorprendidos por hallarla ahí. Cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer a continuación se vio reducida a oír el sonido del timbre dando inicio a las clases. Kurt ladeó la cabeza como si echara atrás el cabello y miró a Mercedes, que le hizo un gesto para que esperara un rato por ella. En cuando el chico se alejó, la morena se giró hacia Kate.

—Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con él en una cosa: eso de devolver a los demás el mal que te hicieron no es la mejor política. Sin embargo —añadió alzando una mano para detener la replica de la otra—, fue divertido ver a ese par ser empapados por lo menos una vez, para variar.

Los hombros de la joven se relajaron.

—De eso se trata, chica. Nada más.

—Malas noticias, chicos —anunció el señor Schuester apenas entró en el salón.

—Nos cancelaron el permiso para la fiesta —dijo Tina en respuesta.

El señor Schuester parpadeó.

—Sí... —dijo y viendo que nadie reaccionaba por el hecho, inquirió—: ¿pero cómo lo supieron?

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y después de un rato Quinn empezó a hablar.

La entrenadora Sylvester se los había informado implícitamente al darles los nuevos horarios a las porristas. Las chicas que también pertenecían a Glee vieron pronto que los entrenamientos del viernes se darían a la misma hora en la que habían decidido hacer el concurso, y eso, sumando el hecho de que el día del concurso caía un viernes, fue suficiente explicación. Cuando Quinn acabó de contar cómo ella y sus compañeras fueron a hacerle preguntas al director, repitió sin saberlo la misma respuesta que le dio el hombre a Will Schuester al ser éste notificado.

—Está en su contrato —diría el director—. Los horarios de los entrenamientos de las porristas son su responsabilidad y tiene derecho a poner cualquier hora que crea conveniente. Lo siento pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—No lo entiendo —afirmó Schuester confundido—. Sue no podía saber cuándo sería el concurso. Aun no hemos hecho los volantes.

Santana, Quinn y otra buena parte de los miembros del coro miraron a Brittany. La rubia se sintió intimidada por el peso de tantas miradas. Levantó insegura una mano.

—Yo... pude habérselo mencionado... por error.

—Le preguntó a la entrenadora dónde creía que podría estar el escenario y la mesa de los jueces —aclaró Santana, cruzada de brazos.

Brittany bajó la mirada.

—Pensé que ella podría tener una opinión. Y creí que ya lo sabría ya que suele saberlo todo como si fuera una maga o algo así. Lo siento.

Schuester levantó las manos como si no supiera qué decir a eso. Estaba decepcionado pero no le sorprendía del todo. Tal vez igual Sue iba a acabar enterándose por sí misma y desde luego iba a actuar en contra tarde o temprano.

—Justo estábamos hablando sobre un lugar donde podríamos trasladar el concurso —añadió Quinn.

—¿En serio? —No pudo evitar la sorpresa Will. Miró a cada uno de los chicos y se sintió orgulloso de ellos—. Vaya. Me alegra saber que no piensan dejar que esto nos derrote.

—El alquiler de la máquina ya está pagado —dijo Tina— y no aceptan devoluciones.

—Las telas tampoco son retornables —agregó Kurt. Tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y una mano frotando su frente en signo de frustración—. Ya hice los adornos y no combinan con nada en mi casa.

—Lo siento —repitió Brittany lamentando nuevamente su error.

—Está bien, Brittany —tranquilizó el mayor—. Nadie te culpa.

—Yo sí —dijo Rachel, cruzada de brazos—. Tu acción no pudo ser más imprudente.

Mercedes giró hacia ella.

—¿Tú realmente crees que ella necesita eso ahora?

Iba Rachel a responder, llena de indignación, pero el señor Schuester la paró con un gesto.

—Basta —dijo. En momentos así le era imposible no recordar que estaba tratando con jóvenes en vez de adultos—. Lo último que nos hace falta ahora es una pelea entre nosotros. A ver, ¿alguien tenía una idea sobre dónde podemos hacerlo?

—Esto arruina totalmente mi plan de diseño —se quejó Kurt para sí mismo, con voz bastante alta para que lo oyeran los presentes.

—Por si le interesa saber —acotó Santana frunciendo el ceño, ofendida—, nosotras no podremos ir a menos que cambien la fecha también. La entrenadora nos hace realizar el triple de trabajo por cada entrenamiento que nos perdemos.

Ese detalle casi se le había escapado al profesor.

—Me doy cuenta, chicas, y tienen razón. Supongo que ya que cambiamos de locación y el permiso ha quedado invalidado podemos hacerlo cualquier otro día.

—Hasta ahora sólo tenemos dos opciones en cuanto a lo lugares disponibles —dijo Quinn. Con Rachel demasiado furiosa para aportar ideas y Finn ausente el mando había pasado naturalmente a sus manos. No por nada llegó a ser líder de porristas aun después de su caída social—. Puck dice que conoce un almacén abandonado y, bueno, lo diré honestamente, mejor estaríamos haciéndolo directamente en un basurero.

Will miró a Puck. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—No es tan terrible si estás acostumbrado a las ratas y si logras echar a los vagabundos que lo usan como su casa.

—Odio a las ratas —dijo Santana.

—Creo que tendremos que pasar, Puck. ¿Y el otro sitio?

—El club donde toca mi primo —respondió Kate—. La verdad no tengo idea de si el dueño aceptará pero como es medio amigo de mi primo, podría preguntar al menos.

—Y antes de que llegara usted estábamos hablando sobre la inconveniencia que eso implicaría —intervino Rachel firmemente—. Ni siquiera conocemos el sitio o la clase de clientela que suele aceptarse. Por si no fuera poco, está casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Y yo iba a decir —replicó Kate volviéndose hacia ella— que, en primer lugar, está bien y pueden visitarlo cuando quieran para verlo por ustedes mismos. Y en segundo lugar, ¿prefieres gastar un poco más de gasolina o lidiar con las ratas?

—No me gustan las ratas —comentó Brittany—. Siempre dicen que tienen oro y joyas con ellas pero no es verdad.

Todos dejaron pasar un momento para asimilar esa nueva incoherencia. Pasado el cual, Schuester se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención nuevamente.

—Creo que, considerando nuestras limitadas opciones, la idea no está mal. Kate, asegúrate de que el dueño acepte y avísanos.

Mientras la rubia asentía, Rachel miró al profesor como si acabaran de salirle alas. Pero era incredulidad de otra clase: no contenta con competir con ella por el lugar de la mejor cantante del colegio, ¿ahora la nueva pretendía salvar el día?

—Pero... —objetó Rachel.

No quería deberle a la nueva nada, menos el haber solucionado el problema del lugar.

—No, Rachel. No hay de otra. Bien, resuelto eso pasemos a su tarea de esta semana.

* * *

_ Siento que debo aclara algo aquí. No odio a Dave Karofsky ni planeo hacer bashing en su contra. Es más, el Dave/Blaine es una de las parejas favoritas en este fandom. Créanlo o no, lo de la broma es parte de la trama pero no puedo aclarar más sin soltar spoilers.  
_

_Ahora, la pregunta esperada. ¿Una opinión sobre Kate?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Sancta Terra.**

_"Un lugar que he buscado miles de veces, donde poder ser yo mismo."_

* * *

—Me gusta este lugar —comentó Tina, sonriendo maravillada, en cuanto cruzaron las puertas del club.

—Claro, no me sorprende —afirmó Kurt, indiferente, mirando en derredor.

—Oigan, ustedes eran los que querían venir —dijo Kate, ceñuda, y abrió sus brazos-. Aquí lo tienen. No será el sitio más elegante de la Tierra pero al menos no es el centro donde los drogadictos se reúnen.

Los chicos se tomaron un momento para repasar el lugar donde el auto de Kurt, conducido por las indicaciones de Kate, los había llevado. Afuera el nombre del club "Thunder" aparecía escrito con letras de neón azul sobre un rayo amarillo colocado a un lado de la puerta. Carteles de bandas de rock, metal y punk cubrían la mayoría de las paredes de ladrillo pintadas de negro. El escenario estaba al fondo, compuesto de un piso de madera y cortinas grises a cada lado. Encima de él había ya un soporte para el micrófono, altoparlantes y un atril para guitarra eléctrica. Enfrente una pequeña zona vacía iluminaba por focos de baja intensidad, presumiblemente para los comensales que quisieran bailar al ritmo de la banda que se presentara.

El resto del espacio estaba ocupado por sofás pegados a la pared, mesas redondas y sillas donde las personas se acomodaban para hablar lo suficiente apartadas de otras para obtener algo de privacidad. La barra de bebidas estaba iluminada por luces azules y detrás de ella atendía un muchacho en la veintena, calvo, con una brillante cadena que iba desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el piercing en su labio. Tatuajes oscuros adornaban sus brazos y las muñecas iban cubiertas de muñequeras con tachas de metal.

Rachel no podía apartar la vista de él. El look más extremo que había conocido se limitaba al gótico de Tina y éste nunca había incluido aros de metal en la ropa. Esa apariencia y la actitud indiferente del sujeto le intimidaban hasta un punto que casi la hacía estremecer. Tal vez fuera mejor que no los mirara. Se habría espantado mucho más fácil si se diera cuenta de que había reparado en su presencia.

El lugar tampoco era de su agrado. No quería decirlo -sabía cómo sonaría, ya que ella fue quien insistió en verlo por sí misma- pero parecía de la clase de lugar donde sólo se juntaban bravucones y motociclistas agresivos, quizá como primera parada antes de cometer un crimen o agarrar sus bates de béisbol para destrozar los buzones de otras personas.

—Tiene cierto encanto urbano —admitió Kurt pasado un tiempo, adelantándose otro poco. A nadie pareció interesarle el grupo de adolescentes que acababa de entrar y los clientes que había ahora no tenían más de veinte y pico y un poco más. El joven asintió, visualizando que sus adornos colgaban del techo. Obviamente los carteles tendrían que irse. Y las cortinas del escenario. Y la luz azul de la barra. Pero fuera de eso, no estaba tan mal—. Al menos tiene el espacio necesario y con unos cuantos arreglos funcionaría bien.

—No son bebidas alcohólicas lo único que tienen ahí, ¿verdad? —susurró Rachel sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, ocupada en estrujarse las manos y asegurarse de que el cantinero mantuviera la vista en su celular.

Kate la oyó por ser la más cercana y dirigió una mirada fugaz a la barra.

—No, claro que no —respondió haciendo un gesto despreocupado—. Tienen un poco de todo pero nada de alcohol. Eso por un disturbio que pasó hace como dos años y les dejó el lugar destrozado.

Rachel hubiera preferido que se abstuviera de decir eso último. Deseó tener a Finn ahí para sentirse más protegida pero obviamente no iba a suceder, por lo que, además de nerviosa, sintió una repentina punzada de tristeza. Casi a su pesar su cuerpo se acercaba instintivamente a Kate como si buscara que ella la protegiera de alguna forma, lo cual, bien pensado, no dejaba de contener cierta lógica: era obvio que, además de una fascinada Tina, la rubia estaba cómoda en esa clase de ambientes.

—¿Va a haber un espectáculo esta noche? —preguntó Tina sentándose en una silla cerca de la pared. Kurt se ubicó en el sofá y Rachel, al sentarse, se abrazó a sí misma—. ¿Tu primo tocará?

—Sí —contestó Kate revisando el reloj en su muñeca—, ya dentro de un rato deberían apagar las...

En el momento en que lo dijo, los focos en el techo mitigaron su luz. Un segundo después los del escenario se encendieron. Los clientes que dirigieron hacia ahí su atención vieron la entrada de los músicos por un lado del escenario. Eran una chica de piel morena, cabello negro con reflejos verdes y una guitarra eléctrica de color negro colgando de su cuello. Detrás de ella un chico con mohicano, pero no del mismo tipo que estilizaba la cabeza de Puck. Los cabellos negros eran más largos y obviamente usaba alguna clase de gel para mantenerlos parados. Tenía un aro como el de Kate en el labio y dos puntos de metal brillaban en su ceja izquierda.

Él llevaba un micrófono en la mano que se apresuró en colocar en su soporte y tomó un bajo alcanzado por el joven que le seguía. Este era más bajo que el otro, de casi la misma altura que la chica, pelirrojo y brazos gruesos. Aro en la nariz y piel blanca, pecosa. Era otro guitarrista y en cuanto se puso en su sitio la conectó a los amplificadores. Por último un chico asiático, teñido de blanco el cabello, que usaba grandes anteojos de marco negro. Era el único que no tenía nada metálico en su vestimenta.

En tanto los músicos se cuadraban y susurraban entre sí, más personas llegaban al club y se sentaban lo más cerca posible del escenario. El conjunto musical obviamente contaba con cierto número de seguidores.

—Ya los oirán —dijo Kate, cruzada de brazos en una silla al lado de Rachel—. Son excelentes.

Kurt tomó nota de la interesante combinación de vestimentas. Les reconoció mentalmente ser fieles a su estilo metalero, a excepción del asiático detrás de la batería. La chica, con sus pantaloncillos de jeans cortos y blusa negra, transmitía un aire de ser simpática y sonreía mucho. Probablemente esa fuera una de sus funciones en la banda. No había que ser un genio para saber que el del mohicano era el líder. La camiseta negra que usaba le quedaba tan justa que no pudo evitar notar el estómago plano. La cantidad de gel que debía usar le hizo sospechar una posible homosexualidad.

Tina jamás había visto una banda en vivo, por lo que estaba emocionada. Al principio mostró interés en el joven asiático pero pronto le pareció aburrido y prefirió fijarse en el cantante, que de lejos era el más guapo a sus ojos. Le gustó la amplia sonrisa blanca que dedicó al público, haciéndole parecer simpático, y le encantó que la camiseta se le subiera a veces, revelando los bien definidos abdominales. El joven, a pesar de las luces, alcanzó a ver al grupo de adolescentes y agitó la mano en el aire como saludo. Rachel disimuló como pudo su sobresalto mientras Kate le correspondía.

—¿Tu primo? —inquirió Kurt.

La chica cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Es guapo —dijo Tina con una sonrisa.

Ahí la rubia ya no supo qué otra respuesta dar, así que se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Rachel dio una segunda ojeada al cantante.

—Los piercings... —dijo dubitativa— ¿son cosa de familia o algo así?

Comenzaba a imaginarse señores de cuarenta años con sus esposas de cuarenta años, ambos cubiertos de piercings y tatuajes y llevando mohicanos. Una imagen vergonzosa, sin duda. Kate lanzó un resoplido de disimulada risa.

—Joder, no —dijo sonriente—. A mis padres por poco les da un infarto cuando vieron lo que me hice. Me castigaron por dos meses y me dieron el sermón más largo de la historia sobre infecciones y quién sabe qué más. Además tengo entendido que a mis tíos tampoco les gustaron lo que él se hizo.

Rachel podía entender que así fuera. Pensó que ella nunca podría ver lo que llevaba a alguien a querer perforarse algo más que los lóbulos de las orejas, especialmente una zona tan visible como el rostro.

—Hey, buenas noches —sonó la voz del cantante por los altavoces. Era una voz masculina, clara, pero sin llegar a ser ronca. Rachel sospechó a un tenor—. Como sabrán los clientes frecuentes, esta noche es de covers. Los chicos y yo después de haberlo hablado decidimos interpretar algo de Limp Bizkit para ustedes hoy. ¿Les gustaría eso?

Kate y el resto de la clientela dieron su aprobación mediante silbidos y aplausos. Tina, la única del grupo además de la rubia grupo que conocía un par de canciones de la banda, también se sumó a la algarabía. Kurt y Rachel se miraron entre sí, igualmente incómodos pero reconociendo en el otro que no tenían más opción que resignarse. Esa estaba lejos de ser su clase de música. La respuesta fue del agrado del cantante.

—De acuerdo entonces —Le hizo un gesto a sus compañeros. La chica y el pelirrojo colocaron sus manos sobre sus instrumentos. El chico de la batería alzó sus baquetas—. La selección de hoy segura la reconocerán. Y si no, ¿qué diablos les pasa?

De nuevo los clientes manifestaron su acuerdo. La música empezó con la chica rasgando las cuerdas una vez. Luego el chico pelirrojo la siguió emitiendo las notas de forma espaciada. Entonces el chico del mohicano entonó las primeras estrofas. La canción era una curiosa combinación de rap y metal, por lo que más que cantar lo que el primo de Kate hacía era manejar su tono para acompañar a la música. Había partes que ninguno de los instrumentos tocaba, si no que debía ser de un teclado pregrabado y que alguien colocó para que sonara en los altoparlantes acompañando al resto de los sonidos. Sin embargo ese pequeño engaño no pareció molestar a los clientes y en cambio apreciaban más lo que sí salía del momento, lo que no era de menos porque lo cierto era que se notaba que hacían bien su parte.

La chica bailaba agitando sus pies y caderas, sin perder ni una sola nota en la guitarra. Sus movimientos sin duda eran tanto para atraer las miradas como para participar más de la música. El pelirrojo acompañaba al cantante en el estribillo y su voz clara complementaba a la perfección con la del otro. El cantante acercaba el micrófono y hacía gestos como si le estuviera hablando de lo harto que estaba de su relación y la resolución que había tomado de ser de nuevo el rey de su destino. Interpretaba la canción como si realmente la sintiera. El asiático parecía extrañamente ajeno a todo pero aún así tocaba como era debido, manteniéndose a la par del ritmo que los demás seguían.

Incluso Rachel se vio atrapada por la música y al moverse a un lado chocó con el hombro de Kurt. Ella se giró y se dio cuenta de que no había sido la única que bailaba en su sitio. Kurt le sonrió, comprendiendo. y volvió su atención al escenario. Le parecía encantadora la cercanía confiada entre cantante y guitarrista. Se sentía casi eufórico, como si estuviera viendo un romance gay en vivo y nadie más que él hubiera sabido interpretarlo. Lo que era obvio era que ninguno dedicaba una mirada de especial interés a la chica, aunque cumplía todos los requisitos para ser visualmente atractiva, y no era tampoco como si la ignoraran.

Cuando la canción estaba cerca de terminar y ahora sólo la guitarra del pelirrojo era tocada, la chica levantó su mano con los dedos índice y meñique extendidos. Sacó la lengua (lengua perforada, con el piercing brillando en el centro) y lanzó un aullido salvaje cuando por fin el pelirrojo rasgó la última nota. Los aplausos, silbidos y otros aullidos festejaron la interpretación.

Kate miró a sus compañeros, y además de a Tina, descubrió a Kurt y Rachel aplaudiendo. Esta última se percató de ello y se sintió indecisa entre pretender que sólo lo hacía por amabilidad o simplemente detenerse. Al final se encogió de hombros y optó por sonreír. Después de todo no debería ser sorpresa que ella supiera reconocer el talento cuando lo oía.

La banda interpretó otras cuatro canciones del grupo al que habían hecho referencia. Para cuando finalizaron la quinta el club se había llenado de tal modo de jóvenes de entre su edad y los veinte que era difícil ver por debajo del pecho de los músicos desde donde los chicos del coro estaban. La zona destinada al baile estaba llena de cuerpos moviéndose, manos que se elevaban realizando los conocidos cuernos y voces que reclamaban pidiendo su favorita. El griterío que se formó cuando el cantante del mohicano anunció que ya no tocarían más -"la marrana ya puso la puerca, gente"- fue tan intenso que por casi un minuto entero fue imposible sostener cualquier conversación. Cuando el público se apaciguó un poco y los músicos salieron al fin del escenario, Kate se levantó de su asiento y gesticuló para indicarles a sus compañeros que la siguieran.

—Vamos a ir a hablar con ellos por lo del permiso —gritó para hacerse oír.

Fue difícil hacerse paso entre la multitud, incluso agobiante. Después de la banda aún sonaba música en el club, ahora proveniente de un CD, por lo que la pista de baile continuaba atestada de gente. Kate los guió como pudo a través de ellos y les indicó un camino a la izquierda del escenario, donde un corto pasillo conducía a una puerta blanca adornada con un cartel de AC/DC. Kate tocó con los nudillos unas tres veces antes de recibir permiso para entrar.

La habitación era cuadrada, con su propio sofá, escritorio y un mini refrigerador en un rincón. La chica de los reflejos verdes y el pelirrojo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Ella repasando unas notas en la guitarra y él con una gaseosa en la mano. El del mohicano fue el que los recibió sonriente y agitó la gorra de su prima, dejándosela ladeada.

—Hace tanto tiempo, enana —dijo como saludo y cayó en cuenta de que no venía sola-. ¿Más groupies para nosotros?

—Jódete —le respondió Kate acomodándose la gorra nuevamente y entró, arrugando el ceño—. Son mis compañeros del colegio. Rachel, Kurt y Tina.

Los dos primeros dedicaron un saludo tímido a los mayores luego de que el del mohicano les estrechara la mano, presentándose a sí mismo como Alex. Tina se adelantó poniéndose en frente del de mohicano con una amplia sonrisa que no disimulaba en lo absoluto su admiración e incluso retuvo la mano del cantante entre las suyas por más tiempo del necesario.

—Ustedes actuaron tan bien esta noche. De verdad fue... genial. Creo que incluso superaron a Limp Bizkit. Jamás había visto una interpretación tan fiel.

"Y luego dicen que yo no sé ser sutil" pensó Kurt frunciendo el labio. Era obvio que también la chica mayor y el pelirrojo se dieron cuenta de la situación porque intercambiaron una mirada socarrona entre sí. No obstante, Alex mantuvo su sonrisa, ahora irguiéndose con arrogancia, y aceptó los cumplidos diciendo que Tina seguro sabía de lo que hablaba, lo que casi le quitó el aire de los pulmones a la gótica. Alex continuó ofreciéndole una gaseosa. Sacó otras más para alcanzarle a su prima e incluso les preguntó a Kurt y Rachel si querían pero éstos negaron con la cabeza. Mientras tanto, ellos habían averiguado que la chica de reflejos verdes se llamaba Alice y el pelirrojo Justine.

—Si se preguntan por nuestro baterista —agregó Justine— no sabemos qué fue de él.

—Es un sujeto de lo más práctico —comentó Alice en tono bromista—. Jamás dice una coma a menos que sea programada, calculada y necesaria.

Dicho lo cual se levantó, dejó la guitarra sobre el escritorio y sacó una gaseosa para ella. El lugar que dejó fue ocupada por Kate, que cruzó ambas piernas sobre el asiente. Alice no dijo nada y se limitó a beber un largo sorbo de bebida. Kate no parecía ahora del todo cómoda ahí dentro. Kurt lo notó cuando se dirigió a Justine sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—¿Y Albert?

—Dijo que vendría después del espectáculo —respondió Justine encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya debería estar aquí.

—¿A ustedes les gusta el metal, chicos? —preguntó Alice mirando a Rachel y Kurt.

Había un algo intenso en su mirada que intimidó a Rachel pero no a Kurt. El chico sólo sabía que le resultaba interesante aunque no alcanzaba a determinar la razón. Ya había visto gente con cabello de dos colores después de todo.

—No especialmente pero siempre es buena idea mantenerse abierto a las opciones —contestó.

—No mucho, a decir verdad —dijo Rachel forzando una sonrisa amable, sin animarse a alejarse demasiado de Kurt.

Alice se sonrió de medio lado. Kate se removió un poco y cambió de posición sus brazos.

—Me pareció —dijo Alice observando a la rubia—. Yo enseñé a la enana a cantar. ¿Se los mencionó?

¿Era la imaginación de Rachel o Kate se había sonrojado? Si era así sería la primera vez que la viera hacerlo.

—Cuando tenía 13 años —agregó Kate sin levantar la vista—. Mis padres venían a esta ciudad por vacaciones y Alex me traía aquí.

—Esta chica canta excelente —aseguró Alice con gesto orgulloso—. Casi no tuve que indicarle nada. Todavía andabas en la escuela para niños cristianos por entonces, ¿no? Con el coro de la iglesia.

—Aja —afirmó Kate simplemente.

Rachel encontró extraño esa parquedad, aunque pronto supuso que sería solo porque Alice hablaba de una época en que no cantaba tan bien como ahora. Ella sentía algo parecido por sus primeros instructores de ballet, los únicos testigos de su carencia de gracia propia de una novata. Por otra parte, ahora que sabía que su instructora de canto había sido la chica que tenía enfrente le resultaba más interesante. Esa noche sólo la había oído hablar y tocar la guitarra. Su voz era agradable, probablemente lo fuera también al cantar.

Curioso grupo, se dijo Kurt. A diferencia de muchos jóvenes de su edad (y no es que él conociera una docena, más bien pensaba desde su situación), a ese trío no parecía afectarles en nada la presencia de menores. Alex incluso se permitía coquetear un poco con Tina, quizá porque le gustaba recibir la atención. Eso o tenía gusto por las jovencitas, lo cual desbarataría completamente su teoría de que era homosexual. Tal vez el que todos conocieran a la prima del cantante y ella estuviera presente hacía la gran diferencia. De ese modo ellos tenían un motivo para bajar sus defensas.

—¿Se puede? —dijo alguien detrás de la puerta y luego de un "pasa" de Alex, la puerta se abrió.

Era otro con mohicano, esta vez de cabello color púrpura. Sus ojos azules eran el centro de un montón de delineador negro. Fiel al estilo de casi todos los presentes, vestía de negro con una cadena colgándole de los bolsillos y una de sus delgadísimas cejas estaba perforada.

—Hey —saludaron Alice y Alex al nuevo, que miró sorprendido a los adolescentes al entrar.

—Son compañeros de la escuela de Kate —explicó Justine sonriente, irguiéndose. Le dio un beso en los labios al joven y le tomó de la mano para conducirlo hacia el sofá, donde se sentaron lado a lado, Justine manteniendo un brazo sobre los hombros del otro—. ¿Te costó llegar?

—Jefe pesado, es todo.

—Albert es el novio de Justine —explicó Alice inclinándose hacia Kurt y Rachel.

Rachel, criada por padres gay y acostumbrada a ver muestras de afecto entre ellos, asimiló sin ninguna dificultad la nueva información e incluso se alegró de ver algo que conocía. Otro camino lo recorría la mente de Kurt, cuya mandíbula la sentía capaz de llegar hasta el suelo. Ni en un millón de años habría supuesto que el fortachón pelirrojo sería el gay. A lo sumo que se adecuaba a las miradas de su compañero en el escenario por algún viejo afecto pero no eso. Simplemente no lo parecía.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Justine, un tanto desconfiado al notar su expresión—. ¿Eres homofóbico o qué?

La palabra actuó como una acusación imperdonable, convirtiéndolo en el foco de atención y no de una manera agradable. Hasta Alex y Tina detuvieron su conversación para verlo. Tina se tapó la boca para cubrir la risa que le causaba la ironía de la situación, pero Alex no la notó. La tensión era notable.

—Yo... —dijo Kurt, abochornado por su error—. Lo lamento pero es que esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. No se preocupen, soy gay también. Es sólo que no es habitual ver a gente como ustedes. Creí que yo era... el único fuera del clóset —En tanto acababa de pronunciarlo, Kurt se dio cuenta de cuán presuntuoso había sido al suponerlo.

Alex volvió con Tina, Alice tomó otro sorbo de gaseosa y Justine incluso sonrió un poco.

—Ya veo —dijo comprensivo—. No te preocupes, todos pensamos eso alguna vez. Pero el hecho de que no vayamos gritándolo a los cuatro vientos no quiere decir que estemos solos, sólo que nos gusta ser discretos.

—¿Hace cuánto te saliste? —preguntó Albert arqueando una delgadísima ceja con interés.

A Kurt le supo extraña esa manera directa de preguntarlo. Incluso que a nadie ahí pareciera importarle especialmente era algo nuevo. Se le antojaba casi irreal tener esa conversación. Pero también era liberador.

—El año pasado pero una parte de mí siempre lo intuyó.

Justine y Albert asintieron al unísono. Para sorpresa de Kurt, incluso Alice lo hizo. Cuando captó la mirada de Kurt levantó su botella como para un brindis imaginario.

—Discípula de Safo y a mucha honra.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Kurt sin entender.

—Safo —repitió Alice—. La poeta que vivía en la isla de Lesbos y dedicaba poemas a sus alumnas. Por la cual se inventó la palabra "lesbiana."

—Oh —dijo Kurt comprendiendo, llevándose una nueva sorpresa. Así que eso era lo que le llamaba la atención de ella—. No lo sabía.

—Me di cuenta —respondió Alice.

A Kurt no le gustó esa manera de hablarle. Le recordaba a Rachel de cierta forma, siempre segura de que lo sabía todo.

—Kate también lo es —agregó Alice.

Kate alzó la cabeza pero estaba tan anonadada que no le salía ninguna palabra de protesta. Rachel la miró abriendo los ojos. No por el nuevo dato, si no porque no se creía la manera en que venía a saberlo. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes?

—¿Qué? ¿Te avergüenza? —picó Alice enfrentando la mirada de la joven.

Kate al fin pudo cerrar la boca y recuperar la compostura ante esa cuestión.

—No, para nada —respondió y Rachel se recriminó su ceguera. A Kurt no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Tina se quedó estupefacta porque no hubiera negado la afirmación de la otra—. Pero decirlo o no es cosa mía, ¿no crees?

—Mi error —dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros—. Creí que ya lo sabrían. De todos modos no es algo que luego podrán usar para chantajearte porque no tienes problema en admitirlo, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué hay de ti, Rachel?

La morena se sorprendió de ser aludida entonces.

—Yo no soy lesbiana.

Alice soltó una breve risa.

—No, chica —dijo agitando la botella en su mano de lado a lado—. Te preguntaba si tienes algo que decir sobre todo esto.

Esta vez Rachel se convirtió en el foco de atención de todos los presentes, con la diferencia de que ella lo entendió un poco mejor que Kurt gracias a todas las conversaciones que pescó entre sus padres. Comprendió que ellos sólo estaban defendiendo el sitio donde se sentían más cómodos para ser ellos mismos y la manera de hacerlo era asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro de ser discriminados. Incluso Alex, que bien podía no tener nada que ver con la homosexualidad, lo hacía al permitir ese escrutinio de Alice porque también le gustaba el ambiente que habían conseguido.

—No —respondió sin vacilar. Kate arqueó una ceja. No se esperaba esa respuesta—. Mis padres son gays y acepto toda forma de sexualidad.

—Aunque no seas lesbiana —remarcó Alice.

La miraba de una manera tan intensa como si quisiera descubrir la posición de cada uno de sus huesos.

—Sí, exactamente —afirmó todavía intimidada, pero menos que antes. Y sin saber por qué, agregó—: Tengo novio.

No mencionó que era una relación a distancia porque sabía que eso le quitaría credibilidad a su afirmación anterior.

—Bien por ti, chica —dijo Alice sonriendo.

Ahora que había tenido confirmación de que no estaba ante un potencial peligro podía permitirse volver a ser abierta y simpática, en lugar de directa y desafiante.

—¿Tienes a alguien, Kurt? —preguntó Justine de repente.

Kurt inmediatamente pensó en Mike y sonrió nostálgico.

—No, no todavía.

—Eso es una mierda —comentó Albert con despreocupación—. A tu edad especialmente es difícil. Todos temen ser tachados de maricas y por eso se ocultan.

Era grosera su manera de hablar pero Kurt se encontró sintiendo agrado por él. Ese par eran las primeras personas que podían entender su situación y mejor, porque no sólo sobrevivieron a ella si no que vivían sin temores. El haberse besado frente a ellos sin el menor recato era prueba suficiente.

—Dímelo a mí.

Albert miró a su pareja mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, como si dudara de algo. Justin entendió el mensaje y asintió.

—Mira —dijo Albert inclinándose hacia el más joven—, nosotros tenemos un cierto lugar donde gente como nosotros puede reunirse por las noches. También vienen chicos de tu edad de vez en cuando.

—Es un lugar tranquilo —acotó Justine—. La idea es reunirnos para ayudarnos a aceptar que no somos los fenómenos de la ciudad. Así es como lo promocionamos en Facebook. Divertirnos y pasarla bien.

—¿Te interesa?

Kurt parpadeó.

—Oh, Dios...

Albert frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Es que... ¿esto realmente está pasando? Hace menos de media hora hubiera jurado que no había nadie más como yo y ustedes me dicen ahora que incluso tienen un lugar donde se juntan.

Justine sonrió elevando una ceja.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un "¿qué diablos estuvieron esperando toda la noche?"

Su entusiasmo manifiesto causó la risa de los mayores. Hasta los hombros de Kate se agitaron un poco. A Kurt no podría haberle importado menos. Albert miró a los compañeros del chico.

—Ustedes también pueden venir, si quieren. No discriminamos.

—Alex es genial —dijo Tina—. Incluso me dio su dirección de correo para contactar con él si quería. Dijo que pronto hablaría con el dueño y me haría saber su decisión por ahí.

Estaban de vuelta en el auto de Kurt, ahora regresando a sus hogares. La gótica iba al lado del amante de la moda pero éste no prestaba la menor atención a lo que decía. No podría haberlo hecho aunque la muchacha hablara de cualquier cuestión menos trivial. Sólo pensar que en su bolsillo guardaba la dirección hacia una especie de paraíso de gay en la ciudad le llenaba de tal buen humor que su corazón todavía palpitaba acelerado.

—Te das cuenta de que tiene 19 años, ¿verdad? —inquirió Rachel—. Si él decidiera salir contigo, y no creo que así sea, sería un delito.

Tina chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo sé. De todos modos no es como si le pidiera una propuesta de matrimonio o algo así. Sólo me simpatiza y me gustaría volver a verle.

Rachel giró los ojos lanzando un resoplido y volteó el rostro hacia Kate como si esperara que hiciera entrar en razón a Tina. Era la prima del sujeto, debería poder argumentar mejor que ella. La rubia había estado arisca desde que salieron del club y aun ahora continuaba con los brazos cruzados.

—A mí no me mires, chica. Por mí que hagan lo que quieran.

La respuesta agrió aun más el ánimo de la morena.

—No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso. Si alguien decide hacer una denuncia tu primo será el perjudicado.

—¿Y quién va a hacer la denuncia, Rachel? —replicó Kate, girando hacia ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tú? Tina seguro que no y Alex tampoco, no si es algo consensuado. Por Dios, ¿por qué tener una miserable cita tiene que ser ilegal? Es más ¿por qué una maldita relación debe ser contra la ley? Nadie está forzando a nadie a nada.

—¡Es una menor de edad! —remarcó Rachel. La cuestión en sí no requería que elevara la voz pero la forma en que Kate le había respondido avivaba su enojo—. Tu primo, de acercarse de manera inapropiada a ella, estaría aprovechándose de su juventud e ingenuidad.

—No soy ingenua, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tina pero Kurt sólo se encogió de hombros y Kate ni siquiera la había oído.

—Hablas de ella como si fuera una tonta —reclamó la joven rubia—. ¿No te parece que tiene bastante seso para saber dónde se mete?

—Es-contra-la-ley —respondió Rachel pronunciando con especial énfasis la última palabra—. Y no, no creo que alguien de nuestra edad pueda saber la diferencia entre lo que es correcto o incorrecto, especialmente cuando es influenciada por una presencia nociva.

—¡Lo haces ver como un maldito violador, demonios! Hazte un favor, chica, y deja de hablar de lo que obviamente no conoces.

—Pues si llegara a hacerlo a algo a Tina y ella no está mentalmente lista para ello, poco le faltaría para serlo.

—Realmente no te das cuenta de lo que haces, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Rachel impaciente, confundida por ese giro en la discusión.

Pero Kate negó con la cabeza y decidió mirar por la ventana. Al cabo de un tiempo de silencio, como si no pudiera resistirlo, masculló:

—No somos tontas.

Rachel decidió no dejarse ablandar.

—No dije que tú lo fueras pero si Tina...

—No, Rachel —dijo Kate irguiéndose en el asiento y mirándola—. No lo somos. Y digo somos porque yo sí salí con una persona mayor que yo, y puedes creérmelo o no, todo siempre fue consensuado entre nosotras. Yo sabía perfectamente dónde me metía y por qué. Y pienso que la gente estrecha de mente que vive usando el bendito argumento de la edad como si fuera un niñita en prescolar, una retrasada o algo así, no tiene el menor derecho a decirme si lo que sentí es incorrecto o no. ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo dijera algo así sobre tu novio? No, ¿verdad? Así que no quiero escuchar más sobre eso, ¿queda claro?

Rachel no alcanzó a asimilar ese arrebato del todo antes de que la rubia diera un suspiro y continuara, un poco más tranquila.

—No apoyo a la pedofilia ni nada así. Sólo digo que ser joven no te hace estúpido. Ser estúpido te hace estúpido y eso puede suceder a cualquier edad.

Dicho esto volvió a ver por la ventana. "Vaya, eso fue incómodo" pensó Tina, un tanto aliviada de que Rachel finalmente se callara. No podía saber que lo único que hacía Rachel no era obligarse a guardar silencio si no conectar puntos. Y cuando lo hizo, le encontró perfecto sentido.

—Fue Alice, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz suave.

Kate puso una expresión de asco.

—Lo dices como si fuera víctima de violación, por Dios. ¿Qué parte de "yo sabía dónde me metía" no te entra en la cabeza? De acuerdo, fue ella, ¿contenta? ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas denunciarla a la policía? Quiero verte intentándolo.

—No, no —dijo Rachel elevando las manos en un gesto apaciguador—. Sólo quería asegurarme. Disculpa que te molestara.

—Guárdate la condescendencia —respondió Kate desviando la vista—. No la necesito.

La morena se encogió de hombros. Si quería permanecer molesta, estaba bien por ella. No iba a rogarle por perdón. El resto del viaje lo realizaron en silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Numb**

_"Estoy tan cansado"_

* * *

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Kate juntó los clavos en su mano, los dejó caer en una pequeña caja de plástico y miró a su interlocutora. Alice usaba el mismo instrumento que ella para poder quitar los carteles que, como Kurt no cesaba de decir, no combinaban en lo absoluto con la intención de su diseño. Los otros compañeros de la joven realizaban diferentes tareas a lo largo del club, moviendo mesas, sillas y cambiando la tela del escenario por otra cortina de color rojo "festivo". Hace dos días Tina le había comunicado al club Glee que Alex le dijo que el dueño aceptó que su club fuera la sede de un concurso de karaoke escolar, siempre con la condición de que tuvieran cuidado con los muebles y le dejaran el lugar exactamente como estaba antes cuando todo terminara.

—¿Esto? —dijo Kate guardando el cartel en una caja alargada en el piso cerca de sus piel, junto a los otros, que debían permanecer sin un solo dobles para volver a ser usados. Sólo había levantado la vista para asegurarse de que era Alice quien le hablaba, luego ya no tuvo ganas de hacerlo—. Porque el dueño es un quisquilloso que quiere todo en el mejor estado posible, incluyendo imágenes en papel ya perforadas. Seguro espera que cuando los clavemos de nuevo incluso usemos los mismos hoyos.

—Probablemente —concordó Alice, ligeramente extrañada—. Pero me refería a por qué eres tan amable con estos chicos.

Kate hubiera preferido que la conversación se acabara ahí, pero no había ninguna campana que la salvara. Así que sólo tenía los clavos y la pared para distraerse de su deseo. Debió esperar que tarde o temprano la chica de mechas verdes aparecería. Era la única de la banda que trabajaba también de día en el bar y atendiendo mesas en lugar de hacer sonar instrumentos.

—¿Debo odiarlos? No me enteré.

—No —dijo Alice sacando otro clavo. Ella tampoco la miraba ni insistía en que lo hiciera, aunque hubiera sido perfectamente capaz de hacerlo—. Lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo desde cuándo eres tan cooperativa con cualquier club. Cuando estuviste con los chicos del coro de la iglesia y se quedaron sin lugar para ensayar por fumigación de termitas, dijiste que si fuera por ti que ensayaran con el gas venenoso.

Kate suspiró.

—Eso era diferente —dijo simplemente—. En primer lugar, yo no quise meterme en el coro. Me enviaron ahí porque empapé a la Hermana "Nada de Misericordia" con un balde de agua. En segundo lugar, esos chicos eran un montón de santurrones con la mente más cuadrada del mundo —Se encogió de hombros pero en verdad estaba más relajada que antes. Hablar de eso era mejor que pensar en otras cosas—. Si no eres voluntario para alimentar a los indigentes, escuchas música rock o, Dios no lo quiera, eres lesbiana, para ellos estás tan cerca del infierno como cualquier asesino serial.

—De acuerdo —dijo Alice con expresión de haber olido un huevo podrido—. Pero eso no me explica por qué incluso le pediste a Alex un descuento en comida como para una fiesta. ¿De aquí a cuándo eres fan de las fiestas?

—Joder, ya nadie puede ser amable en este mundo —se quejó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

Alice dejó pasar unos momentos en lo que único que ambas oyeron fueron el murmullo de los presentes. La voz de Kurt dando indicaciones, una risa de Santana y Brittany, Mike enseñando unos pasos de baile, Tina compartiendo comentarios con Mercedes. Por fin sacó el último clavo y extendió la mano para ponerlo en la caja que sostenía Kate. La más joven se tensó por un momento (la mano estaba muy cerca de ella y llegó a pensar que le tocaría el brazo) pero no se movió (no podría) y casi suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó el sonido del clavo contra el clavo.

—Chica, ya relájate —le dijo Alice sonriendo a medias, divertida—. Cualquiera diría que esperas que te mate.

Kate bajó aun más la vista, las mejillas enrojecidas. Movió con el pie la caja con los carteles hacia la chica mayor, esperando que entendiera la indirecta. Alice tendió el cartel como a una sábana nueva y lo colocó sobre los demás. Kate, mientras tanto, continuó con el siguiente. Le pareció que a lo mejor si hablaba se sentiría menos incómoda. De todos modos tampoco no había razón para que fuera un secreto.

—Es un grupo diferentes, ¿sabes? —comenzó. Alice se irguió, arqueando las cejas con curiosidad. La rubia se encogió de hombros—. Digo, míralos. Tenemos de todo, excepto jugadores de hockey y eso porque son unos pretendidos reyes del universo. Animadoras, jugadores de fútbol, nerds, inadaptados, chicos del drama, divas. Hasta un abusivo. Uno esperaría que se odiarán entre sí o que serían indiferentes unos con otros, pero en Glee... no lo sé, es como si no importara. Sólo quieren cantar y lo hacen. Me gusta eso. Para variar.

—Eso puedo entenderlo —dijo Alice cabeceando afirmativamente. Kate sintió como si, en efecto, hubiera revelado un secreto. Pero no había sido más que la verdad. Entonces Alice sonrió con un dejo de ternura—. ¿Ya tienes amigos?

—Claro —dijo girando los ojos—. ¿No ves cómo me adoran? Poco más y me hacen un jodido altar.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Es tu culpa. Apuesto a que de nuevo te estás concentrando más en dibujar que en estar con la gente.

De nuevo le hacía de hermana mayor. En otro tiempo (el verano anterior) le habría dado la razón al respecto y bromeado un poco incluso, apreciando el apoyo. Sólo que ella ya no lo sentía así y en cambio percibió el reproche como un ataque injusto. Le dolió. Y como le dolió, se enojó.

—Bueno, ¿y qué si así fuera? —replicó Kate por fin mirándola—. ¿Acaso eso te afecta? Como maneje mi vida no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿o me equivoco?

A Alice le sorprendió ese breve arrebato pero su rostro no reveló ninguna emoción. No podía quitarle la razón a la joven. Sabía también que tenía motivos para enojarse con ella más que con nadie. Se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al suponer que la más joven acabaría por entender sus razones en tan poco tiempo. Todo había sido demasiado nuevo, demasiado abrumador y tan de golpe. Por supuesto, no podía esperar que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. No por el momento al menos.

—¿Te digo algo? —continuó Kate con tensión en la voz—. Tú sigue con esto y guarda todo en el armario de arriba. Debo ir al baño, joder.

Sin agregar más (y sin que Alice hiciera amago de detenerla), le dejó la caja con los clavos y se retiró del lugar hacia los baños a un lado del bar de bebidas no alcohólicas. Alice lanzó un suspiro para sus adentros y regresó a la tarea de la rubia.

Brittany llamó la atención de Santana moviendo ligeramente su brazo. Tanto ella como la chica latina se estaban encargando de formar una trenza con las tres serpentinas de colores distintos que estaban sobre sus regazos y luego colgarían de pared a pared, alegrando los oscuros ladrillos. Debían tener cuidado pues el papel podría romperse al doblarlo sobre otros. Sólo que para Brittany era difícil mantener la concentración en una misma cosa por mucho tiempo y dado que habían estado con la trenza por los últimos 15 minutos, era entendible que tarde o temprano acabara buscando algo más en que fijarse y eso fue lo que, de todos modos, ya le había estado llamando desde hace tiempo. El encuentro de la chica de la gorra con la de pelos verdes.

—Mira —le indicó a Santana. La chica latina dirigió una mirada indiferente hacia el lugar que le indicaba. El "¿y qué?" que iba a salir de sus labios se detuvo cuando la rubia agregó—. Fueron amantes. Creo que intentan volver.

Y se mordió el labio, como si esperara una escena emocionante.

—Un momento, retrocede —dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién dice que lo fueron?

—Tina me lo dijo —explicó Brittany sonriente—. Kate se lo confirmó hace unos días durante una pelea con Rachel.

Santana volvió a mirar, esta vez prestando mayor atención, como si así pudiera entender mejor. Pero sólo confirmó que era cierto. Ella se enorgullecía de ser capaz de reconocer tensión sexual donde fuera y ahí se estaba dando un muy buen ejemplo. La novedad era que ninguno de los participantes era un chico. El hecho pareció fascinarla e intrigarla. Jamás había visto una pareja de lesbianas fuera de la televisión. Entonces notó que no era la única absorbida y, sin preguntarse el por qué, sintió que se molestaba.

—Bueno —dijo trenzando otra serpentina, ignorando a las otras chicas—. Supongo que no debería ser sorpresa. Es claro que alguien que usa una ridícula gorra todos los días no puede ser normal. Tenía que ser lesbiana o un chico en el cuerpo de una chica.

—A mí me parece algo tierno —afirmó Brittany sinceramente.

Un factor considerable al que debían las gracias por la larga duración de su amistad residía en la habilidad envidiable de Brittany por desconocer las malas intenciones detrás de las palabras de Santana. La rubia era demasiado inocente para caer en cuenta que mucho de lo que decía su amiga pretendía desprestigiar a otra persona. Y más lo era para saber que mientras más miraba al par femenino, más irritaba a su amiga.

—Deja de quedarte viéndolas así —le espetó sin levantar la vista de las serpentinas—. Eso que haces debe ser como vouyerismo o algo así.

—¿Vou qué? —inquirió Brittany regresando a ella. Luego sonrió, como disculpándose por la pregunta—. Sabes que no conozco todas las palabras en inglés.

—Es francés —aclaró Santana distraídamente, arqueando una ceja porque la chica de la gorra se estaba alejando de la mayor y pronto estuvo fuera de su campo de visión. La mayor sólo se quedó, siguiendo con el trabajo que era de la otra—. Ahí tienes a tu escena romántica del año.

Brittany liberó un "aw" de decepción y luego encogió los hombros con resignación. De verdad le había enternecido la idea de presenciar una reconciliación.

—Sigan trabajando, señoritas —pidió Kurt pasando por su lado, diciéndolo más bien por Brittany, pero sonriendo a ambas.

Brittany le sonrió de vuelta y regresó a las trenzas. En cuanto se apartó unos pasos de las chicas (y de cualquier oído curioso), Mercedes se colocó a su lado mientras caminaban por el club, aliviándole del peso de tener que buscarla para reiniciar la conversación que tuvieron unos momentos antes pero interrumpieron, porque justo Puck había tenido que llevar una mesa cerca de ellos y Kurt no quería que nadie lo escuchara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —dijo Mercedes.

Kurt tomó una gran bocanada de aire, lo contuvo en su pecho por unos segundos como para relajarse y lo liberó en un suave suspiro. Se acercó a las nuevas cortinas que rodeaban el escenario y fingió examinar la textura.

—Lo tengo decidido —dijo—. Iré a ese sitio, veré qué tal es y si me resulta lo bastante agradable... le pediré a Mike que vaya conmigo.

Ya había puesto a su amiga al tanto del sitio al que le habían referido los músicos. Lo que antes había sido llana emoción se había convertido en una especie de silencioso pánico mezclado con una alegría que le parecía casi suicida. Suponía que algo así debían sentir las personas que deciden lanzarse por un puente sujetos por una cuerda elástica en sus pies. También había una impaciencia expectante, como si su piel ya ansiara probar el aire mientras lo atravesaba, perder el aliento al hacer ese último paso hacia el vacío.

Su plan original había sido invitar a Mike directamente pero acabó por convencerse que esa debía ser una experiencia que debía tener por sí mismo. Quería ver cómo otras parejas de chicos se desenvolvían por sí mismo. Cómo lo manejaban otros muchachos de su edad, si es que confiaba en la palabra de Albert. Donde la palabra marica no era aceptada por nadie y si alguien quería tomarse de las manos con la persona que le gustaba, a nadie le importaba. Quería vivir todo eso por su cuenta, al menos la primera vez. Luego, cuando la maravilla tipo "no puedo creer que esto esté pasando" se aligere un poco se encontraría con mayor presencia de ánimo para hacer parte a otro.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros y sonrió. La verdad no tenía mucha confianza en que lo de incluir a Mike fuera una buena idea, pero en parte la tranquilizaba el hecho de que el chico asiático no fuera de la clase que hostigaba a otros, aun si eran diferentes a él. Aun si lo de Kurt era pura imaginación, no lo molestaría por ello. Imaginaba que alguien como él actuaría, de hecho, como si nada hubiera pasado. A Kurt le dolería, claro, pero era mejor que otras opciones.

Kurt miró al otro del club, donde Mike le estaba enseñando unos pasos a Artie. En el momento en que se percató de que tenía un nuevo espectador, el asiático dio un cómico giro en el aire y pretendió desplomarse en el suelo al mejor estilo de Chaplin. Rió entre dientes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Eat you alive**

_"Tu belleza es tan vana_ _(maldición, eres demasiado ardiente)"_

* * *

Lauren vio que algo se caía desde el regazo de Artie en el pasillo. Era comprensible ya que lo tenía atestado de tres cestas, cada una de diferentes tamaños, cintas y otras cosas brillantes. Nada de eso le interesaba pero sí le llamó la atención esa figura rectangular en el suelo, envuelto en papel de aluminio brillante. Se trataba de una barra de chocolate de una de sus marcas favoritas. La recogió en su mano y pensó en guardársela en el bolso mientras nadie miraba. Pero la voz del chico de rueda llegó antes que eso.

—Oh, ahí estaba —dijo con una sonrisa. Lauren lo miró con desgana. Ya era demasiado tarde para pretender que no sabía de lo que hablaba. El chico podía ver el dulce en su mano—. ¿Me lo devuelves? Como que lo necesito.

—¿Para qué es todo eso? —inquirió la chica señalando las cestas y los otros dulces. Mantuvo a consciencia su expresión impasible pero en el interior inspeccionaba la carga. Todos eran chocolates, paletas y paquetes de galletas de las que más le gustaban. Y no eran pocos-. Parece que vas a dar una fiesta.

—¿Esto? —dijo Artie y miró su regazo. Se encogió de hombros sonriendo a medias—. No es nada. Es sólo que el club Glee va a hacer un concurso de karaoke para elegir a un nuevo miembro y yo estoy a cargo de los premios.

Lauren se interesó por eso.

—¿Van a dar los premios en forma de dulces? ¿A todos? Un poco infantil, ¿no lo crees?

Imaginaba que podría desviar la conversación hacia un punto en el que a Artie dejara las cestas con ella.

—Bueno, otra idea era dar MP4s pero nadie tenía tanto dinero. Además, ¿a quién no le gusta un buen dulce, cierto? Incluso los adultos comen kilos chocolate después de una ruptura, así que por qué no hacerlo a nuestra edad —Y como sabía un poco sobre el tema, no pudo evitar agregar—: Pienso que tiene que ver con todas esas endorfinas que disparan hacia el cerebro y les da un bienestar pasajero. Es algo así como fumar o el café pero con menos nerviosismo y dedos no amarillos.

—Aja —dijo Lauren cabeceando, golpeando suavemente el dulce contra el mentón—. Así que ¿todos los premios se reducirán a golosinas?

—No, claro que no —dijo Artie—. También va a haber unos pequeños trofeos y, ya sabes...

—¿Qué? —peguntó Lauren casi a su pesar, porque sabía exactamente que eso esperaba el chico que hiciera.

Esos nerds eran tan fáciles de leer pero desgraciadamente no a todos se les podía ver el pensamiento impreso en la frente todo el tiempo. Además, a lo mejor Artie iba a mencionar que otro premio sería un pequeño cheque o cupón para restaurante. El chico de los lentes miró alrededor e hizo girar las ruedas para acercarse a ellas.

—Bueno, no se supone que debo decirlo pero todo esto es una maniobra desesperada para conseguir nuevos miembros para el club. A las audiciones sólo se presentó una chica. De entre todos los miembros de esta escuela, sólo una. Realmente patético, no tienes que decirlo. Así que, además del trofeo, las cestas, todos esperamos que el ganador esté moralmente obligado a quedarse en el club. O convencerlo al menos.

—Suena estúpido.

—Lo sé pero además está el premio secreto.

Lauren arqueó las cejas. No iba a decir "qué" dos veces en una conversación, no estaba tan desesperada por saber. Artie volvió a fijarse que nadie lo oyera.

—De acuerdo, supongo... que no hará mal si te lo menciono. Sé que no eres del tipo chismoso.

—Aja —afirmó la chica simplemente, ya impaciente.

¿Para qué decir más? Era cierto. Aunque Jacob perteneciera su circulo de amigos, ella nunca tuvo demasiado interés en andar por ahí regando verdades a medias sobre todos, en especial cuando no traía ningún beneficio para uno mismo.

—¿Conoces Breadstix?

—Claro que sí.

Todos en la ciudad conocían al restaurante.

—Bueno, el señor Schuester pensó que sería una buena idea agregar un pequeño cupón para una cena de dos para el ganador luego de unirse al club. Ni siquiera tiene que ser el ganador del primer lugar, con unirse al club será suficiente.

—Así que ¿estás diciendo que para ganar ese cupón no basta con la cesta, además debe sumarse a su pequeño grupo de inadaptados?

Artie no se ofendió en lo absoluto. Él tampoco era sordo ni tonto como para no entender que así los veían todos en la escuela.

—Correcto. Unos protestarían por el uso de semejante soborno pero ante medidas desesperadas, es válido el uso de cualquier estrategia.

—¿Y dónde será ese concurso de ustedes?

Artie le dijo el lugar, la hora y el día.

—Ya lo verás mañana. Será para cuando empecemos a repartir los volantes por correo electrónico y twitter.

—De acuerdo, tal vez me pase por ahí —concedió Lauren y se dio la media vuelta.

—Oye, Lauren...

—¿Qué?

—¿Me devuelves el dulce, por favor?

Lauren lo hizo a desgana tras un giro de ojos, como si le cansara que a Artie le interesara algo de tan poca importancia. Luego se retiró. Las clases habían terminado para ella. Artie guardó el chocolate con los otros y rodó hacia la sala del coro sin dejar de esbozar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. En la sala del coro sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, hablando. Rachel se irguió desde su lugar junto al piano en cuanto le vio llegar, con los brazos en jarra.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió.

Los demás dejaron sus conversaciones para oírle.

—Sólo pesqué el interés de Lauren Zizzes —dijo Artie dejando las cestas y dulces en una silla, sonriente—. Pero si se lo comenta a su amigo Jacob en menos de un día ya todos estarán enterados de que quien se una a nosotros tendrá una cena gratis.

Los murmullos volvieron, esta vez teñidos de una nota optimista general. El señor Schuester llamó al orden, enviando a Rachel a tomar asiento con un gesto y a Artie a unirse con sus compañeros palmeándole la espalda. Los ánimos estaban algo agitados. A su manera cada uno de ellos se había emocionado con el proyecto del concurso y ahora imaginar que alcanzaran el éxito, el objetivo de todo que era conseguir nuevos miembros, les encantaba. Incluso Schuester se sintió contagiado por la perspectiva. Debía reconocer que el plan de Rachel de agregar un "premio secreto" para su nuevo miembro y el mandar a Artie a pasear todos los días con una cesta llena de pequeñas atracciones, a ver quién se fijaba en ellas, parecía ir por buen camino. El bichito de la moral que decía que todo eso tenía mucha pinta a una especie de soborno se había menguado considerablemente luego de que la morena dijera, tras explicar su idea:

—Después de todo, señor Schuester, no puede negar que dada nuestra posición social dentro de la escuela el entrar al club y además conseguir la victoria en el concurso serían dos cosas dignas de recompensarse.

Desde que Finn se había ido ya no cooperaba tanto como antes. Aún manifestaba su desaprobación hacia tal elección de canción o tal actuación, pero su animación se había apagado, lo que era motivo de desconcierto/preocupación/alivio entre los jóvenes que la conocían de antes. Sin embargo ese día no tuvo problemas en levantarse y aportar lo que tuviera en mente, como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Schuester aceptó también por eso, para motivar a la chica para que siguiera en esa senda de recuperación.

Así que todos los días Artie dejaba caer uno de los premios cerca de alguien e iniciaba la conversación que llevaría hacia una invitación tácita al concurso, agregando según conviniera el tema del premio secreto para quien entrara al grupo. Cuando el pasillo en el que estaba incluía el tener que hablar con chicas fuera de su liga, Rachel convencía a Puck de que lo hiciera. Al chico de ruedas esto no le importaba porque la primera vez que lo intentó por sí mismo su mente fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera buscar conseguir un número telefónico o una cita, sin ningún éxito. El del mohicano aceptaba solamente con la condición de quedarse con al menos una de las cestas de regalos.

Funcionaba tan bien que Schuester ya casi podía ver el club repleto a rebosar, casi podía oír las voces de los talentos aun por descubrir, la alegría de un joven al ver el trofeo en sus manos y la expectativa brillando en su rostro de volver a cantar en un escenario muy pronto.

No fue así en lo absoluto. Para empezar, habían ido muchos menos chicos de los que esperaba y durante la interpretación de los chicos de Glee de la canción de Rihanna, "Umbrella", hubo aplausos pero a primera vista no vio que alguien se sintiera motivado para hacer lo mismo. Los chicos se dedicaban más que nada a bailar con la música, comer, beber o simplemente charlar entre ellos. Parecía más una fiesta fuera de la escuela que cualquier otra cosa, pese a la mesa de jueces sobre una tarima. Cuando Rachel anunció que el concurso iniciaría en breve y la lista para inscribirse estaba sobre la mesa de los jueces, le alivió y entristeció que la reacción general fuera más de apatía que evidente rechazo. Y cuando la morena leyó los nombres en voz alta, uno por uno... bueno, eso fue un desastre. Los tres primeros nombres eran bromas del estilo "El pato Donald", "Malicia McNarigona" o "Gaylord Faget". Su impaciencia al escuchar el último fue tal que por poco sube al escenario para recordarles a todos que no estaban ahí para chistes de escolares si no para llevar a cabo un inofensivo concurso de karaoke, pero Emma (que fue la única persona en toda la escuela que se ofreció como segunda chaperona del evento) le retuvo pidiéndole paciencia. "Ya sabes cómo son los chicos, Will. Sólo espera un poco." Él lo hizo porque ella era quien se lo pedía y Carl el dentista no estaba en ningún lado. La morena, abochornada por el enojo y la vergüenza, no supo si seguir o no, si reprochar a quien sea que hubiera hecho eso o no, hasta que vio el gesto del profesor animándola a continuar con el programa.

Luego de esos tres motivos de risa (todavía se escuchaba una ligera al fondo del salón), Rachel continuó leyendo y una chica de piel oscura, rulos espesos de color negro subió al escenario al escuchar su nombre. Bueno, no cantaba espectacularmente. De hecho muchos apestaban. Schuester podía ver el esfuerzo físico que significaba para los tres jueces, en especial Rachel, limitarse a asentir con la cabeza y llamar al siguiente. Por fin decidieron que dar números para valorizarlos o sus opiniones en voz alta podría ser contraproducente. Poco a poco Schuester se relajaba. Incluso se vio incapaz de aguantar la risa cuando un nuevo bromista cantó mal adrede Lucky de Britney Spears.

Rachel estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. ¡Nadie se tomaba en serio nada! Por poco le chilla a aquel bufón que salga de una vez de su escenario para dar lugar a otros y lo habría hecho sin pena, de no ser porque de por sí ya se iba tras ganarse el aplauso del público. Kurt también estaba un poco harto de oír tan malas voces. Su puesto de juez estaba resultando ser mucho menos glamoroso de lo que había pensado. Y las voces, las voces, por Dios, eran un asco, dicho amablemente.

—Dime, por favor —susurró a Mercedes luego de una patética interpretación de un tema de Fergie—, que no soy el único que está pensando seriamente en pegarse un tiro.

—Pegártelo a ti, sin duda —expresó Mercedes con el mismo entusiasmo de un sonámbulo—. Yo se lo quisiera dar a ellos.

—Me alegro tanto de no haber sido yo quien escogiera las canciones. No soportaría tal destripamiento de mis favoritos.

—Y que lo digas. No soy gran fan de Jesica Simpson pero me dolió lo que esa chica hizo con su canción. ¿Oíste cómo se quedaba sin aire? ¿Habrá estado resfriada?

—Espero que sí. Empiezo a temer que todo el talento oculto en la escuela ya ha sido descubierto —dijo Kurt con la voz aun más baja, pues Rachel llamaba a otro nuevo participante. Sam algo. Lo vio de reojo y tuvo que reconocer que era lindo. La boca algo grande pero ojos preciosos. Parecía una criatura perdida encima del escenario. Eso y el cabello teñido de rubio le dieron algo de ternura—. Posible gay a la vista.

Mercedes frunció el ceño.

—No ha hecho nada.

—Mírale esas raíces oscuras. Diría que es directamente gay pero el amigo de Tina, Alex, me está haciendo dudar de cuánto cuidado le ponen los heterosexuales a su cabello.

—Deberías dudar. Yo sé que no dejaría que mi hombre ande con las greñas descuidadas.

Kurt disimuló su risa tras una breve tos. La franqueza con que Mercedes se expresaba a veces le parecía tan divertida. De todos modos todavía conservaba la esperanza. Sam empezó a cantar un poco más tarde de lo debía, sin duda a causa del nerviosismo, pero lo hacía bien. Mucho mejor de los que los tres jóvenes ya esperaban a ese punto. Tenía la misma clase de voz que Finn pero un poco más suave. En poco tiempo ya tenía a buena parte del público encantado y cuando terminó, los aplausos fueron absolutos, de total aprobación. Hasta Rachel sonrió de puro alivio. Era evidente que Sam todavía tenía cosas que aprender pero ¡qué suerte que al fin alguien supiera lo que hacía con su voz!

Después de haberse destornillado de la risa con aquella interpretación de Lucky, Kate se metió en el baño. Eso y la pequeña broma de los nombres -¡la cara del profesor Schuester! Debió haberle tomado una foto- le hacían pensar que la fiesta no le aburría tanto como había esperado. Cuando salió del cubículo y se encontró a Brittany arreglándose el maquillaje frente al lavamanos, su buen humor todavía estaba en alto. No habían hablado mucho desde que ella entró en el club -excepto esa vez que le preguntó si su piercing le servía de antena durante la lluvia- pero el ser una cara conocida fue suficiente para que reparara en ella.

—Hey —dijo sonriendo y se revisó los dientes en el espejo.

Se pasó la lengua por ellos, satisfecha de que no tuviera nada enterrado.

—Hey —saludó Brittany guardando su brillo labial en la cartera que colgaba de su cintura. Sonrió como divertida al verle hacer esos gestos—. Realmente eres como un chico en el cuerpo de una chica.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Kate animada. Qué diablos, estaba de tan buen ánimo que ni siquiera iba a discutir eso—. Bueno, qué se le hará, ¿no? Nos vemos.

—Espera —la retuvo Brittany cuando la chica ya estaba por salir.

De ser Santana o Quinn, Kate habría pretendido que no había oído nada luego de ese comentario falto de delicadeza pero ya que se trataba de Brittany y esta nunca le dio la impresión de ser nada más que una chica inocente (algo tonta, para ser honestos, de tan inocente), se volvió dispuesta a escuchar.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió cerrando la puerta.

Brittany bajó los ojos y los volvió a subir, mirándola y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Es que quería preguntarte algo.

—Suelta, chica.

—Bueno, sólo quisiera saber lo que es estar con una chica. Tina me dijo que sabes mucho del tema, ya que eres lesbiana y todo eso.

Kate frunció el ceño, ahora definitivamente interesada. Podría haberse sentido ligeralmente ofendida por el modo en que Brittany hablaba de su sexualidad, pero eso no era lo que le interesó más de la frase.

—¿Hablas en serio? Tenía entendido que tú y Santana estaban juntas. Eso es lo que tú dijiste en Glee, ¿no?

También había oído el rumor proviniendo de diferentes bocas. Que las dos porristas tenían sesiones de besuqueos, que andaban por los pasillos cogidas del meñique como un par de enamoradas, que compartían chicos al mismo tiempo. Puck (que tal vez se explayaba demasiado), Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Kurt e incluso Rachel lo afirmaban. Casi todos estaban de acuerdo en que era sólo una estrategia para ser más atractivas para los chicos, pero para otros, entre ellos Kate, eso no cuadraba. Ninguna de los dos necesitaba algo así para atraer a nadie. Y aunque fuera verdad que todo fuera actuación, todavía la pregunta de Brittany era fuera de lugar.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Brittany encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a estar con una chica del mismo modo que con un chico.

—Sácame de dudas aquí. ¿Estamos hablando de sexo?

Brittany cabeceó afirmativamente. Se acercó un poco más a ella y le miró el piercing en la boca como si tuviera un diamante en el centro. Kate tuvo que esforzarse a mantener su mente clara cuando percibió la suave esencia de su perfume. Brittany no era nada fea, después de todo. Y su piel parecía tan suave a esa distancia. Además arqueaba la espalda y tenía las manos juntas en la espalda, haciendo imposible el no fijarse en sus pechos. Si a uno le gustaban los pechos, claro.

—Entonces Santana y tú... ¿jamás follaron?

—Con los dedos —afirmó la porrista levantando sus manos y volviéndolas a colocar detrás. Movió un poco su hombro, revelando la tira de su sostén blanco en su hombro—. Pero es todo. Quisiera saber cómo lo hacen otras personas. Traté de ver pornografía por Internet pero Santana me dijo que los actores lo hacen con quien sea por dinero y desde entonces no es lo mismo. Ninguna parecía sincera.

"Qué mierda" pensó Kate dándose cuenta, para sorpresa suya, de que hablaba en serio. "Hasta en cuestión de porno es inocente." Las miradas, en su caso, sí podían matar o revivir. En ese momento Brittany la miraba de tal manera que casi no cayó en cuenta de lo que se acercaba hasta que notó el aliento sobre su labio inferior y el contacto de su boca. Sólo le dio tiempo a presionar un poco también contra ella antes de separarse. Brittany sonrió, levantó la mano y acarició el pelo en su nuca.

—Me he acostado con casi todos en la escuela —dijo simplemente—. Con todos los chicos hetero, al menos. Y tú eres casi un chico. Incluso te gustan las chicas como a ellos.

Le acariciaba ahora un pecho con la otra mano. La pasaba suavemente sobre el contorno como si tal cosa. Oh, Kate creía que iba a estallarle la cabeza. Le temblaban las manos de lo que se contenía para no aferrarse a ella.

—¿Y Santana qué?

—Estará bien —dijo Brittany sonriente sin dejar de tocarla. Pero había tristeza en sus ojos—. No somos novias ni algo así. Sólo nos divertimos cuando podemos.

"¿A quién crees que engañas, chica?" se dijo la de la gorra. "No soy un chico, no pienso con el pene apenas me tocan." Pero ¿serviría de algo mencionarlo? De pronto ella pensó en lo última vez que dejó que Alice la tocara de una forma parecida en ese mismo baño. Malas ideas.

—Vale —dijo forzándose a sonreír.

¿Por qué no? A lo mejor sería divertido.

Fresas. El brillo labial de Brittany sabía a fresas. Y su perfume era de limón.

La puerta del pequeño almacén sobre el club se abrió suavemente luego de que Kate introdujera la llave. Ahí habían guardado las mesas, sillas y adornos que originalmente estaban abajo y no entraban en el plan de diseño de Kurt. Kate movió la mano hacia los interruptores pero sin importar cuánto lo moviera, el foco en el techo no se encendía. Intentó con una lámpara sobre un estante y esta dio una luz difusa, suficiente para ver el contorno de las cosas pero qué era qué sin ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

—Lo lamento, es un asco —dijo Kate encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no hay otro sitio donde seguro es que no molestarán.

—¿Ha habido ratas por aquí?

—No —dijo Kate algo apenada. Si Brittany creía que podían haber ratas, de verdad le parecía un asco de sitio—. El tío que es dueño antes se ahorcaría. Es un maniaco del orden el cabrón. Espera un momento.

Buscó del mismo estante de la lámpara la cortina gris y la extendió en el suelo. Sobre ella también puso la camisa azul que llevaba sobre su camiseta gris y se sentó, quitándose el calzado.

—Ahora sí —afirmó.

Palmeó el sitio a su lado y la vacilación de la chica le hizo dudar a sí misma. ¿Tal vez se arrepentía ya? Pero no, sólo se estaba quitando la blusa y colgándola sobre una silla. Kate podía ver las copas blancas sobre su piel pálida y las tocó suavemente cuando se acercó. Brittany volvió a besarla, rodeando su cintura con el brazo. Le quitó la gorra al pasar la camiseta por su cabeza rápidamente. El sostén deportivo celeste no tenía broche así que para Brittany la tocaba por encima hasta que la otra se decidió a sacárselo directamente.

—Los tienes más chicos que yo —comentó Brittany divertida y se quitó su sostén también—. ¿Ves?

Kate los pesó en sus manos ya que, en realidad, mucho no podía ver. Bufó al comprobar que eran más pesados que los suyos.

—Jódete —le respondió yendo a por su boca.

El resto de la ropa se fue de igual modo, casi a ciegas, mitad por persuasión, mitad por impaciencia propia. Y como Brittany pidió, Kate le enseñó todo lo que Alice le transmitió en ese único verano en que estuvieron juntas. Cómo acariciar, lamer, morder, pellizcar. El que apenas pudieran verse los rostros sólo les favorecía la tarea de abandonarse. Fue bueno pero Kate se sintió mucho mejor cuando Brittany quiso practicar en ella lo aprendido. Acariciaba más de lo que besaba y su perfume inundaba todo el cuarto. Las fresas eran carnosas y juguetonas, dóciles pero exigentes.

Cuando terminaron ninguna habló. Permanecieron en silencio, agotadas y jadeantes. La primera en recuperarse fue Brittany y aun acostada se acurrucó contra ella, haciéndose un ovillo. Kate le rodeó un hombro y frotó su cabeza contra la de ella. Brittany la miró tentativamente, como si dudara de quien era.

—Tengo algo de frío —comentó.

—Ah, ya —dijo Kate y estiró un brazo para alcanzar su camisa, que se había alejado de ella en algún momento. La extendió sobre Brittany. Sus dedos aparecieron aferrando el cuello como a una manta. La prenda, varias tallas más grande de lo que su dueña necesitaba, llegaba a cubrirle hasta los pies si retraía las piernas lo suficiente—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias —respondió la chica. Dejó que Kate volviera a acomodarse a su lado antes de preguntar—. ¿Lo hice bien?

Kate sonrió, enternecida, y le revolvió un poco el pelo.

—No escuchaste que me quejara, ¿verdad?

—No y no lo hiciste porque soy buena —concordó Brittany satisfecha—. Todos creen que me cuesta aprender las cosas pero no es así. Sólo aprendo lo que de verdad me interesa. Nunca había ido hasta el final con Santana, por eso dudaba.

—Pues a mí me pareció muy bien. Tú estás bien, ¿no?

Brittany cabeceó su asentimiento. Luego regresó a su mirada indescifrable, como si tuviera pensamientos que no supiera de que manera articular.

—Lo siento.

—¿Y eso?

—Es que no creo que quiera salir contigo. Lo siento.

—Vaya, eso sí me rompe el corazón —suspiró Kate girando los ojos—. Nadie dijo que teníamos que salir, de todos modos.

—Pero me gusta esto —dijo Brittany irguiéndose. Su cabello revuelto parecía una especie de algodón deshilachado sobre su espalda bajo la débil luz—. ¿Sería una terrible persona si sugiriera que lo hiciéramos otra vez?

Kate también se sentó, juntando ambas cejas. Hablar con Brittany podía ser lo más simple o lo más complicado del mundo. Ahora estaba en el otro extremo, sin entender nada.

—No quieres salir conmigo, pero sí acostarte.

—Tener sexo no es salir.

—No, ya sé pero ¿qué pasa con tu amiga?

—Con Santana tampoco salgo.

—Pero sí te acuestas con ella.

Brittany se encogió de hombros. Bajó la mirada, como si los botones de la camisa le interesaran de pronto.

—Ella tiene a Puck y a otros chicos por lo que no podemos hacerlo tantas veces como quisiera. Y ella no quiere terminar a menos que haya otro chico con nosotras. Dice que eso nos haría lesbianas.

—Entonces tú serías lesbiana ahora, chica.

—A mí no me molesta —afirmó Brittany despreocupadamente. En realidad ni siquiera pensaba en eso ahora. Kate esperó a que siguiera—. No te gusta la idea para nada, ¿cierto?

—Para tener la cosa clara —dijo Kate cruzando ambras piernas sobre la cortina (mañana iban a enviarla a lavar de todas formas)—, pongamos que tú pretendes que sea tu pequeña puta cuando tu amiguita no tan especial no tenga ganas o directamente se te antoje.

—No me gusta esa palabra —protestó la porrista—. Sería para divertirnos también, no tengo tanto dinero para pagarte.

—Joder, era en sentido figurado, chica —aclaró Kate sintiéndose bastante próxima a perder la paciencia. Respiró muy hondo tres veces para serenarse. Estaba asustando a Brittany, podía verlo, y eso no era en lo absoluto lo que pretendía—. ¿Y qué pasa si yo no tengo ganas, eh?

—Podemos hacer otra cosa —sugirió Brittany suavemente—. Con Santana a veces nos tocamos en la última fila del cine cuando no tenemos nada más que hacer.

—Es decir, saldríamos.

—Como amigas, no en una cita.

Kate separó los labios, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir, los juntó. Se sonrojó y volvió a abrirlos.

—Vale.

Brittany sonrió entusiasmada y movió los hombros, dejando caer la camisa, para dar muestra de cuánto le alegraba. Llegado a ese punto los ojos de Kate no habrían tenido dificultad para señalar dónde estaban los pezones.

—Genial.

La otra se rascó la nuca desviando la vista.

—Total, sería un "yo te uso, tú me usas" honesto, ¿no? Mira, a mí la verdad me sabe a que tienes mucho que hablar con tu amiga pero ¿qué coño sé yo? Y supongo que también esto me puede servir a mí.

—¿Lo dices por Alice? —inquirió Brittany curiosa.

Kate volvió a sonrojarse pero en la penumbra, fue imperceptible.

—Pues... sí —soltó al fin—, qué quieres que te diga —El silencio la animó pronto a continuar—: Fue mi primera y ya me dejó muy claro que no quiere nada conmigo. Estoy harta de suspirar por ella, ¿sabes? Quiero olvidarla de una vez y tal vez lo que me propones me lo haga más sencillo. Es un comienzo por lo menos.

—Todos ganan —resumió Brittany brillantemente, con una sonrisa.

—Oye, hay una cosa que quiero saber —dijo Kate de pronto, cayendo en cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me buscaste a mí nada más porque sabes que soy abiertamente lesbiana y no me importaría estar contigo?

—En parte —admitió Brittany sin pena ni orgullo. Sólo respondía a la pregunta que le hicieron—. Pero también porque me gusta tu gorra y quería saber si tienes el mismo miembro que los chicos.

Kate resopló pero no, su carcajada fue demasiado para reducirse a eso. Se rió tanto que aun acostada se agitaba su pecho. No podía evitarlo. ¡Que era una hermafrodita, pensaba la chica! ¡Había oído muchas tonterías pero esa era nueva!

—Oh, joder, eres demasiado tierna —comentó negando con la cabeza—. Demasiado, joder.

—No sé cómo tomar eso —dijo Brittany confundida. No estaba acostumbrada a un uso tan frecuente de las malas palabras—. ¿Fue un cumplido?

—Es un maldito hecho, chica —afirmó Kate ya calmada, acariciándole la espalda. Le encantaba tocar la piel cálida y suave que le cubría—. Nada más que eso.

Brittany sonrió tranquilizada y se estremeció, volviéndose a acomodar a su lado. A ella también le gustaba la presencia de un cuerpo a su lado por lo que le encantó poder abrazar ese cuerpo, más pequeño que el suyo, y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho con total libertad. Sin duda un pecho femenino era mejor almohada que uno masculino, incluso si era uno no muy grande como el de Kate. Cuando se lo comentó a su compañera, ella se vio atacada por otra carcajada.

* * *

Canción de Limp Bizkit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Heartbreak Down**

_"Aquí es donde empieza el problema"_

* * *

Cuando Sam supo que el ganador del concurso tendría una cena gratis en el restaurante más popular de la ciudad, cena para dos además, la escena que tenía lugar en ese momento no era en la que había pensando. De ser por él habría invitado a la tal Quinn Fabray, la famosa líder de las porristas, a Brittany o Santana. Incluso la chica judía que todos decían era tan quisquillosa hubiera sido una opción mucho más viable. Con tal de pasar como uno más del grupo y visitar uno de los sitios más de moda de la ciudad, lo hubiera aceptado gustoso. Pero cuando el profesor Schuester le hizo entrega del cupón luego de su presentación oficial al club, todavía estaba pensando en qué haría ahora cuando Lauren lo interceptó.

—Tú y yo, el sábado.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa de confusión.

—Me perdí.

—Escucha, chico lindo —le dijo la chica acercándose. La sala del coro ya estaba vacía y sólo quedaba el pianista arreglando su portafolio—, Breadstix es el mejor lugar de toda la ciudad y la única razón por la que entré a este coro de idiotas fue para poder ir gratis. Creí que después de mi interpretación en el concurso tendría el cupón para mí sola pero ya que cayó en tus manos, supongo que no quedará otra opción que ir contigo.

Sam no supo qué decir. Recordaba la actuación de Lauren. Una voz terrible, demasiado pesada para caer bien a los oídos, pero al menos una de las pocas que acertó en todos los tiempos y se mezcló con el ritmo naturalmente. A nadie sorprendió que recibiera la cesta del tercer lugar, pero sí que se apareciera en el club Glee justo detrás de él. Ahora ya sabía que fue casi por el mismo motivo que él. "Ese lugar debe ser increíble" pensó todavía sin responder.

—Bien, ya que no tienes nada que objetar —continuó la chica satisfecha—, es una cita. Recógeme a las 7 y, por favor, no olvides el cupón.

Y se retiró, simplemente, sin darle oportunidad a Sam de retractarse. Cierto, Sam pudo haber cancelado todo y haber invitado a cualquier otra chica. Después de todo, el cupón era suyo, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. No le importaba que Lauren fuera la única chica en toda la historia de la escuela en haber entrado al club de lucha, ya que igual nadie le había visto apaleando a alguien fuera de las prácticas o los torneos. El por qué aceptó la situación sin más fue más que nada porque todavía se sentía incapaz de invitar a otras chicas, en especial guapas porristas, por su cuenta. Tal vez, con su nuevo color de cabello y cuerpo trabajado no le habrían dicho que no fácilmente -tal vez- pero la mera posibilidad de recibir una humillante negativa le habían rezagado, forzado a aceptar lo que le viniera en suerte hasta que pudiera quitarse el estigma del "aficionado a la ciencia ficción" de la mente. Además, nunca se sabía, podría pasarla hasta bien. Y de paso, Lauren podría darle información acerca de sus nuevos compañeros para que supiera manejarse entre ellos de la mejor manera.

Sólo que cada vez que intentaba abrir la conversación se estrellaba contra el mismo muro de frialdad, rozando la hostilidad. Cuando, en medio de un plato de pasta, le preguntó si había visto Avatar ella dijo:

—Me parecen tan tontas todas las películas de ciencia ficción y en especial esa. Es como un nuevo intento del Titanic pero con un ridículo mensaje ambientalista en el medio y mucho uso de computadora sin sentido.

Sam podría haber hablado por horas acerca de por qué él consideraba a la película lo mejor de todo el año pero ¿ya para qué? Al menos podía concederle a la chica tener sus propias opiniones. Fue en ese momento que el chico decidió lanzar la toalla. Como estaba aburrido no encontró mejor cosa que hacer que mirarla a la otra comer. Simplemente viéndola envolver un tenedor con la pasta y llevársela a la boca, para continuación masticar. No es que fuera atractiva ni especialmente elegante, sólo se le antojaba hacerlo. Luego, cuando ya sólo le quedó la salsa en el plato, la chica le miró y preguntó:

—¿Vas a comerte eso? No deberías desperdiciar la buena carne cuando te la sirven.

Sam observó su plato y se sorprendió de que ni siquiera hubiera tocado su hamburguesa sin queso. Y no es que oliera mal, de hecho olía estupendo. Verla era humedecerse la boca. Pero no estaba dentro del estricto régimen al que se sometía para mantener la figura. Nada más la pidió para no parecer una especie de remilgado frente a su compañera. Mientras se la preparaban y la dejaban en su plato pensaba que de todos modos podía ir al gimnasio un poco más temprano de lo usual y abstenerse del desayuno para compensar. Y ahí estaba la hamburguesa, entera y ahora en manos de Lauren, que interpretó su breve cabeceo como un permiso para tomarla. La comió sin contemplaciones, disfrutando el sabor y preocupándose bien poco de reservarse esa complacencia.

—Eres un chico raro —comentó ella después de engullir, ceñuda—. ¿Qué clase de chico pide una hamburguesa sin queso? No lo entiendo.

Y siguió comiendo, sin importarle la falta de respuesta. Sam estaba fascinado por el proceso y su propia falta de hambre, aunque por esas horas le rugían ya las tripas por una barra energética. Era como si en tanto mirara a Lauren comer, él mismo comiera. A la chica parecía darle igual esto hasta que, en el tiempo que se tardaba en llegar el postre, soltó:

—Mira, antes de que pienses cosas raras, debo decirte que no saldré contigo. Esto es una salida de conveniencia.

Sam estaba tan lejos de "pensar cosas raras" o que eso que estaban teniendo podría ser una cita que no pudo hacer menos que sonreír incrédulo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me has estado mirando toda la noche —recalcó ella directamente, como era su estilo—. Estoy halagada pero pierdes tu tiempo. No me gustan los rubios y en especial cuando tienen los mismos labios de Angelina Jolie. Sencillamente no eres mi tipo. Mejor suerte para la próxima.

—Oh... —dijo Sam tratando de aparentar algo de pena. El comentario sobre sus labios le tenía sin cuidado dado el contexto ridículo en el que se planteaba. Para el futuro debería recordar ser más discreto—. Bueno, no pueden decir que no lo intenté. Te agradezco la honestidad.

—Claro —respondió la chica, indiferente, pues ya se acercaba la mesera con los pedazos de pastel que habían pedido.

La chica se concentró en lo suyo, dando la cuestión por terminado. Sam recogió un poco de chocolate en su tenedor y pensó en llevárselo a la boca, pero su mano se negaba a subir hasta ahí. En cuanto vio que Lauren terminaba le acercó su plato.

—¿Lo quieres? Sé lo que dijiste antes pero puedes tomarlo como una simple ofrenda de paz, si quieres.

La chica lo miró suspicazmente y luego al postre.

—De acuerdo —dijo tomándolo—, pero recuerda lo que te dije. Esto no significa nada.

No tenía que repetírselo. Aun así, Sam sonrió, ahora satisfecho de verla degustar la comida.

—Entendido.

¡

Tanto Kurt como Mercedes se sorprendieron de ver acercarse al nuevo miembro de Glee con una bandeja hacia la mesa de ellos.

—Hey hey hey —dijo Sam con voz profunda. Ante la falta de reconocimiento su confianza se minó un poco—. ¿El gordo Albert? ¿Del programa de televisión?

Ambos jóvenes compartieron una mirada bastante elocuente. Aun sin conocerlos mucho, Sam podía decir que ciertamente la chica interrogaba a su amigo con la mirada a ver si sabía de qué hablaba, a lo cual le respondían con una negación de cabeza. De acuerdo, había empezado con mal pie pero no había que desanimarse todavía.

—¿Se puede? —dijo, señalando el asiento frente a Mercedes.

—Es un país libre —resumió Kurt, al lado de ella. Era la primera vez que hablaban frente a frente. Esperó a que el chico se sentara para preguntarle con una sonrisa amable—. Es Sam, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Sam Evans, mucho gusto —dijo extendiendo la mano y estrechándosela al otro en tanto éste se presentaba como Kurt Hummel.

Le pareció curioso sentirla tan suave pero asumió que sería mejor no mencionarlo. Luego estrechó la mano de la chica, también suave pero más amplia.

—Mercedes Jones.

Tenía linda cara, buen cabello y vestía bien. Sí, Sam estaba pensando que podría llegar a agradarle. Al menos parecía mucho más fácil de tratar que Lauren.

—Lindo nombre —comentó en un intento de halagarla y se animó cuando la vio a ella sonreír.

—Deberías recordarlo para el futuro —dijo Mercedes de forma algo presumida, pero sin llegar a ser arrogante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sam.

En algún lado había leído que a las chicas les encantaba que le hicieran preguntas sobre ellas mismas, así que eso intentaría hacer.

—Porque algún día seré la razón por la que dirás "Beyoncé ¿quién?" —Y chocó los dedos con Kurt, compartiendo una mirada de picardía.

Sam todavía no la había oído cantar pero, por lo que otros habían comentado, una voz desagradable no tenía. Sin duda la confianza tampoco le faltaba.

—Bueno, cuando grabes un disco házmelo saber —dijo con otra sonrisa, sacando los cubiertos de su empaque de plástico.

Se había servido bien poco como almuerzo. Después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que primero debía pisar el terreno antes de empezar a darle toda su comida. Por ahora todo parecía ir por buen camino. A Mercedes le contentó su comentario.

—Oh, créeme que te enterarás.

—Disculpa, pero no puedo resistir la tentación —intervino Kurt mirando a su amiga con una inclinación de cabeza, como pidiéndole que le dejara lo siguiente a él. Luego se dirigió al rubio, adelantándose un poco en actitud confidencial—. Debo hacerte una pregunta y me ayudarías mucho si fueras completamente honesto.

—¿Sí? —dijo Sam acercándose también, por mero impulso.

Mercedes se sumó, esperando.

—¿Eres gay? —preguntó Kurt.

—¿Qué? —soltó el rubio sorprendido y miró a la chica pero ella parecía igual de interesada que su amigo por la respuesta.

—No te preocupes, no saldrá de aquí si no quieres —le aseguró Kurt en tono comprensivo—. Yo soy gay y ya sabes lo que dicen, tenemos un sexto sentido para reconocernos entre sí.

Hablando de malos y ridículos comienzos.

—Pues, sin afán de menospreciar tu sexto sentido —dijo Sam risueño—, pero temo que esta vez te has equivocado. No soy gay. ¿Por qué? —inquirió serio—. ¿Es que hice algo que les dio esa impresión?

Mercedes se giró a Kurt, elevando las cejas, como si ahora quisiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir al respecto. Este todavía estaba sorprendido por la negativa.

—Sé que tu cabello no es rubio natural —dijo como en una acusación indiscutible—. Déjame decirte que tampoco has escogido el mejor tinte. Bajo las luces del escenario es imposible no ver que cerca de tu cabeza el cabello se te vuelve sospechosamente oscuro.

Sam pensó en negar el hecho ¿pero a poco no sería patético? Además mejor admitr eso que dejar que siguieran pensando que era gay. No que eso le hiciera dudar de su propia sexualidad y en consecuencia le irritara, es que sencillamente no era cierto.

—Bueno, supongo que no tiene mucho caso negarlo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos, chica y chico, volvieron a inclinarse hacia él—. Me pongo jugo de limón en el shampoo. Creí que luciría mejor. Ya sabes, nueva escuela, nueva imagen.

—Te lo dije —afirmó Kurt regocijándose en su acierto.

Mercedes no le prestó atención.

—¿Pero no eres gay? —quiso asegurarse.

Sam prefirió tomar su interés como una buena señal, así que se tranquilizó.

—No. Lo siento, Kurt —agregó dirigiéndole una media sonrisa.

El muchacho mostró su desaliento por medio de un suspiro.

—Oh, bien, no siempre se tiene la razón —aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros y desvió la vista.

En realidad lanzaba una mirada a Mike Chang, sentado al otro lado del salón comedor con sus compañeros de fútbol. Ni Sam ni Mercedes se dieron cuenta de ello, concentrados en el otro.

¡

El camino, aunque largo, ya no era desconocido para Kurt. La primera vez le había costado tres mensajes de texto a Justin no perderse por esas calles interminables y tan alejadas de los sitios por los que solía andar. Ya casi perdía las esperanzas y comenzaba a pensar que era objeto de una broma cruel, cuando salió del vehículo para tranquilizar sus nervios y oyó la música rock a la distancia. Resultó que había pasado por el gimnasio abandonado donde Justin y Albert mantenían su pequeño paraíso sin darse cuenta. Aunque le alegró comprobar que todo era cierto, al facha del edificio fue decepcionante. Él se esperaba carteles de neón, banderas de arcoiris y luces que formaban conos hasta el cielo, como los de los grandes teatros en la noche de un estreno. Lo que se encontró en cambio era una amplia puerta de hierro que se abría empujando a un costado y una simple luz roja al lado. Justin le explicó que eso último era para indicar que estaba permitido entrar. Cuando la apagaban significaba que tenían un evento privado o directamente no había nadie que atendiera la puerta.

También le mencionó que, aunque el sitio era legalmente de Albert, tampoco deseaban llamar la atención sobre él. Al ser contactados por medio de su grupo en Facebook ellos solían hablar por un tiempo con la gente que deseaba asistir a sus reuniones, a fin de no admitir a un potencial buscapleitos. En el caso de Kurt, su garantía era su relación no hostil con Kate, a quien conocían desde hace años, y su juventud. Los jóvenes, en especial los que se declaraban gays sin complejos, siempre eran bien recibidos.

El clima dentro del gimnasio -llamado Lolita por quienes lo conocían- le recordaba mucho al del club. Tenía su propio escenario, bar de bebidas libres de alcohol -no deseaban problemas con la policía- e incluso una noche de karaoke cada tanto. Sin embargo había mucho más espacio y la decoración era colorida. Tampoco sorprendía a nadie ver parejas del mismo sexo (hombres o mujeres) tomadas de la mano o bailando lo más juntos posible. A Kurt le fascinó todo eso. Cómo la gente parecía aceptarse entre sí. La música variada para adaptarse a los gustos de todos. La primera vez que fue entabló una agradable conversación con una pareja de lesbianas en sus treinta que deseaba saber dónde consiguió sus zapatos. Nadie lo trataba con condescendencia por ser uno de los más jóvenes.

Se había ido al final de la noche con la intención de invitar a Mike el lunes, pero al final había dejado pasar el tiempo por el temor de que incluir a otro que sólo podría ser o no gay lo arruinara todo. Un temor que todavía conservaba mientras conducía con el chico a su lado. Por fin, faltando cinco calles para llegar, Kurt movió el auto a un lado del camino. La música de la radio evitaba que un silencio incómodo. Mike miró por la ventana y vio que se habían detenido frente a un hogar con un jardín florido.

—¿Es aquí? —cuestionó dudando.

Kurt tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó salir, armándose de valor. Lo que más temía era la reacción de Mike. Le agradaba Mike y la relación amistosa que llevaban. ¿Y si todo era un error? No quería pasar lo mismo que con Finn. La ansiedad, las dudas, los absurdos planes para poner las cosas a su favor y no recibir nada a cambio.

—¿Kurt?

—No —dijo y se apartó el cabello de la frente—. No, todavía faltan unas calles.

—¿Qué sucede entonces? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No —dijo pero se sentía como a punto de vomitar. No se animaba a mirarlo de frente y por eso mantenía la vista fijada adelante—. Mike, cuando te invité a venir a este club hay una cosa que no te mencioné porque no sabía cómo responderías.

—¿Qué cosa?

Kurt suspiró.

—Es un club gay —liberó girando hacia él—. Totalmente gay. Lleno de gente gay. Sólo dos o tres heterosexuales sabrán de su existencia y uno porque es amigo de los dueños. Lo único que les faltaría es la bandera con el arcoiris en la entrada.

—Ah —dijo Mike, aparentemente sin ninguna emoción. Miró un momento fuera de la ventana y luego a su compañero—. ¿Hay buena música?

El otro chico parpadeó, estupefacto. Dejó pasar un par de segundos de tensión antes de inquirir.

—¿Es todo? Te acabo de confesar que más o menos te he engañado para venir conmigo a un club gay ¿y lo único que tienes por decir es si hay buena música?

Ahora Mike parecía dudar. Kurt esperó ansiosamente.

—Bueno... —continuó el asiático pensativo— ¿van muchos viejos? No es que tenga algo contra ellos pero será difícil bailar a gusto con mayores alrededor. Sentiría que tengo que hacerles una reverencia para disculparme cada vez que tropiezo de casualidad con uno.

—No... —dijo Kurt anonadado—. No demasiado. Los de mayor edad llegan a los treinta y pico pero es todo.

—Entonces no hay problema —concluyó el asiático. Al ver la cara que ponía su compañero no le quedaba de otra que sonreír—. Relájate, amigo. ¿Creías que me iba a enojar?

—Esa idea cruzó por mi mente —admitió Kurt, ahora un poco avergonzado.

—Tranquilo. No pasa nada —aseguró con serenidad. Kurt todavía no estaba convencido—. Mira, para ser honesto, pienso que sí debiste habérmelo dicho todo desde el inicio pero entiendo que tuvieras tus reservas, después de lo de Finn. Acerca de que es un club gay, bueno, ¿qué importa? Tú mismo no irías ahí si se dedicaran a acosar o a violar a la gente, ¿cierto?

—No, claro que no —respondió Kurt. Se sonrió un poco, resignado—. Así que sabes lo de Finn. ¿Todo el equipo de fútbol lo sabe también?

—Un poco —dijo Mike—. Finn solía de hablar de eso como si temiera que fueras Jack el Destripador. Siempre me pareció que era un poco infantil.

—Lo era —concordó Kurt relajándose por fin—. Lo siento.

—Está bien —afirmó Mike sonriéndole y agregó:— Todavía no me dijiste cómo es la música.

—Cierto, en qué estoy pensando —le reconoció Kurt. Volvió a poner las manos sobre el volante—. Es buena. No te preocupes, te gustará.

El rugido del motor parecía una expresión de la alegría que sentía ahora. Una alegría optimista que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Mike se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento.

—Bien. No soy fan de la música electro.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Savage**

_"¡Bárbaros, bárbaros!"_

* * *

Kurt se encontró con Mercedes frente al casillero de ella. La muchacha tenía una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la suya, igual de animada, y él se sintió algo inhibido al recordar que no había sido el único con una cita ese fin de semana. Excepto que él tenía que llamarlo "salida entre amigos" en lugar de cita. Pasó un largo momento en que ninguno se animó a hablar al principio, por impaciencia de que el otro le dejara explayarse a gusto.

—Tú primero —concedió Kurt, al fin. También quería saber—. Luego sigo yo.

—Gracias —dijo Mercedes casi riendo. Acomodó unos libros escolares, sacó uno y lo mantuvo contra su pecho mientras ordenaba sus ideas—. Bueno, ya te dije que Sam y yo salimos a ver una película el sábado.

Kurt se encontró sinceramente emocionado. ¿Sería que su amiga por fin encontró a su hombre?

—¿Y qué pasó?

Mercedes sonrió todavía más y se rió un poco para sí, negando con la cabeza como si le hubiera escuchado el pensamiento.

—Fue bueno —admitió—. Él pagó las entradas y las golosinas. Me dio incluso las que eran para él, lo cual te demuestra que sabe compartir. Luego dimos un paseo por el centro comercial mientras esperábamos a que mi mamá me buscara y él se fue con su papá. Me envió un mensaje el domingo —Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, tecleó unas cuantas veces y se lo enseñó.

Kurt leyó en la pantalla blanca:

"Los aliens eran algo mediocres, ¿no crees? Aun así, fue divertido"

—Prometedor —comentó Kurt sonriendo. Lo decía en serio. Demostraba que Sam todavía pensaba en la cita al día siguiente. La verdad, hasta estaba feliz por su amiga.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros con modestia.

—Le respondí y seguimos hablando hasta la hora de la cena —Volvió a guardarse el celular. Luego de su flechazo por Kurt había aprendido a tomarse las cosas con más calma y no hacerse ilusiones tan rápidamente—. Es muy simpático, para un aficionado a los cómics y películas de aliens. Muy bien, suficiente de mí. Dime tú qué sucedió con Mike. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando supo cómo era el club?

Kurt suspiró. Así, suavemente, como embobado. No podía evitarlo y cada día le importaba menos hacerlo. Además, estaba con Mercedes, la única que conocía toda la historia, así que menos razón para tener esas reservas.

—Fabuloso —dijo—. Creí que me vomitaría encima o a él pero cuando por fin lo dije, actuó de lo más maduro y razonable. Su mayor preocupación fue que hubiera demasiadas personas mayores porque se sentiría inhibido para bailar.

Kurt todavía tenía en la mente bien fresca la escena que se había dado el sábado. Mike bailando bajos las luces oscuras del gimnasio, el sudor brillando en su frente y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Saltando hacia él en medio de una canción bastante animada para tomarle del brazo y decirle al oído, porque hablando habría sido imposible oírse.

—¡Este sitio es genial! ¡Gracias por traerme!

Los pelos en su nuca erizándose al sentir el cálido aliento cerca de su mejilla. Sonriendo él también, maravillado y tan tontamente alegre como si estuviera borracho. Borracho de admiración o de alivio o ambas al mismo tiempo, le encantaba estar así.

—¡No hay problema!

Mike era más alto que él y sus brazos, expuestos por la camiseta sin mangas gris, con músculos mucho más desarrollados. El cabello corto y revuelto por la agitación, pero lo bastante lacio para no ofrecer un aspecto demasiado descuidado. Parecía alguien de más edad, de 18 incluso. Él no lo había pensado mucho antes. Ni siquiera lo notó, de hecho, hasta que después de un giro vio a un sujeto rubio acercándose a su compañero para hablar con él. Un rubio bien alto y fornido, de 20 años por lo menos, a juzgar por su rostro, no más. Justin le había asegurado que Lolita era un sitio para un sano entretenimiento y conseguir amigos en un ambiente seguro, no para buscar ligues fáciles. Todos lo sabían. Pero, desde luego, eso no impedía que de vez en cuando una pareja se formara adentro.

Kurt se había detenido en medio de la pista. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, y no obstante, no quería perderlos de vista. ¿Celoso? Sí, en el fondo había una chispa de celos pero también expectación. Más que al rubio, miraba a Mike como a una estatua que le habían dicho podría moverse si le ponía suficiente atención. El joven asiático tenía una expresión de no entender de qué le hablaban (si era por el volumen u otra cosa, nunca lo sabría) pero no hacía nada por apartarse del otro. La gente se metía en su campo de visión y él se movía pero era empujado. Lo volvió a encontrar. El rubio recién estaba poniendo una mano en la cintura de Mike -una cintura estilizada, digna de un modelo de alta costura-.

Por un momento Kurt dejó de respirar, sintiendo que sus mejillas se coloreaban. Mike sonrió -"¿puedes creerlo?"-, amable, como si sólo le hubieran confundido con otra persona, y le dijo algo más negando con la cabeza. El rubio entonces se alejó un poco, ceñudo, y parecía preguntarle una cosa. En ese instante Mike lo miró, a él, Kurt, parado ahí en medio de la pista de baile. Kurt, al caer en cuenta de que había sido descubierto, deseó tener una piedra bajo la que ocultarse pero no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada que hacer. Tampoco tuvo que hacer nada. Mike le hizo un gesto como para dejar que se encargara él sólo del asunto y acabó por despachar a su conquistador con otras palabras que ni siquiera pudo imaginar cuáles serían porque le dio la espalda. Por fin el mayor se retiró y Mike se giró para articular con los dedos que todo estaba bien.

—Más tarde le hablé sobre eso —comentó Kurt—. Lo único que dijo fue que el sujeto, Peter algo, creyó que era mayor de edad y cuando le aclaró que no era así sólo se fue.

El resto de la noche la pasaron bailando para sí mismos hasta que Mike le hizo notar lo tarde que era. Volvieron en su coche, algo agotados los dos pero sin duda contentos.

—¿Qué te pareció? —le preguntó Kurt pero hubiera deseado decirle que estaba orgulloso de cómo había manejado la situación -incluso mejor que como lo hubiera hecho él-, de lo bien que se había movido esta noche y cuánto lo amaba ahora.

—¿Ahora pasamos a amor oficialmente? —dijo Mercedes con picardía—. Bueno, ya era hora.

Kurt palmeó el aire con una mano para alejar ese comentario que rompía su agradable recuerdo, pero sonreía también.

—Por favor, como si realmente fuera una sorpresa. ¿Puedo terminar?

Mercedes abrió las manos para invitarle a hacerlo. Kurt, como decía, estaba más que contento. Mike estaba echado en el asiento trasero por indicación suya, para que así pudiera estirar las piernas a gusto. Lo necesitaba ya que, indudablemente, de los dos el asiático había sido el que hizo más ejercicio. Su cabeza y hombro casi se apoyaban en la puerta, relajado.

—Muy bueno, de hecho. Cuando me dijiste que era un club gay no sé qué es lo esperaba ver pero fue divertido.

No agregó más. Kurt tampoco lo necesitaba, había oído lo que deseaba. Llegaron frente a la casa del asiático unos minutos después. Las luces del exterior ya estaban encendidas, habían llegado algo más tarde de lo previsto. Mike le agradeció por el "paseo" y le dijo que lo vería en la escuela el lunes. Y eso fue todo.

Mercedes liberó su propio suspiro en el interior, de puro alivio. No conocía mucho a Mike personalmente, por lo cual no se habría esperado fácilmente una respuesta de ese tipo ante una situación que muchos no sabrían controlar. Es decir, nunca se sabía. Sin embargo, por lo que Kurt relataba, sus temores resultaron ser en vano. Menos mal.

—¿Sabes en qué estuve pensando todo el día de ayer? —dijo Kurt en tono soñador. Mercedes unió su brazo con el del chico, acompañándole en el buen humor. Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa—. Pensé en que aunque Mike resulte al fin no ser como yo, me alegro de haber ido con él y ser su amigo. Es algo esperanzador ver a chicos hetero que no actúan con miedo frente a un gay.

—¿Estoy escuchando una derrota? —preguntó Mercedes bajando las cejas.

Había un algo triste en lo que su amigo decía pero también de aceptación.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Kurt mostrándole una sonrisa animada—. Nada se acaba hasta que Lady Gaga baje el telón. Sólo digo que, en el peor de los casos, todavía me quedará un buen amigo —Suspiró—. Sí, ese fue mi momento de mayor madurez. Disfrútalo porque no creo que haya otro pronto.

—Bueno, me alegro de que lo veas así —aseguró Mercedes sinceramente y tiró de su brazo—. Pero, si te soy honesta, espero que sí sea como tú. Así me dirás cómo son sus abdominales

Kurt no pudo hacer menos que reírse, encantado por el cumplido. Ya sabía cómo eran, o podía hacerse una muy buena idea, porque con tanto baile la camiseta de Mike había terminado por pegársele al cuerpo, revelando sus formas y los seis pequeños montes que formaban su abdomen.

El siguiente sonido los paralizó a ambos. Un fuerte golpe metálico y un chillido, agudo, colérico.

—¡Suéltame, hija de puta!

Los dos corrieron al mismo tiempo sin necesidad de palabras. La pelea era en el pasillo siguiente. Alrededor ya se había formado una pared de alumnos, entre los que se hicieron paso para ver. Brittany estaba a un lado de los casilleros, perdida y angustiada. Mientras Mercedes le frotaba un hombro a la joven, Kurt miró. Dos chicas se estaban moliendo a palos y una tenía puesto el uniforme de las porristas.

—¿¡Qué rayos creen que hacen!

Santana tiró del cabello de su contrincante, notablemente más baja, y la señaló frente al director, quien había lanzado la pregunta que espantó a la mayoría.

—¡Esta pequeña perra se lo ganó!

La otra era Kate.

Para Santana lo más doloroso no fue tanto el hecho en sí, como la forma en que lo descubrió. Y no era que Brittany se lo hubiera mencionado o intentara mentir al respecto sin necesidad. Ella nunca se lo hizo saber directamente. Santana fue sospechando desde la primera vez que invitó a Brittany al centro comercial y esta le dijo que irían mañana porque ahora "tenía compañía." Le extrañó ciertamente porque su amiga le comentaba antes de llevar a un chico a su casa pero asumió que a lo mejor no había tenido tiempo o estaba con unos parientes. Bien, eso podía dejarlo pasar.

Luego le pareció curioso no encontrar a Brittany al final de la última clase y verla sólo en el club Glee, hablando con la otra chaparra del grupo. Sentadas lado a lado, conectadas por un auricular de MP4 que estaba en la mano de Torrison, ella le hablaba sobre la banda que estaban escuchando. Santana saludó a su amiga y las dejó estar, pero no cesó de verlas en lo que restaba de la reunión, intrigada por esa nueva unión. A veces una se inclinaba hacia la otra para decirle algo al oído y se sonreía. Estaban cerca pero no se tocaban demasiado. Sin embargo, Santana comenzó a ver. La forma en que los ojos de Brittany bajaban por el cuello de la chaparra, en cómo la chaparra veía fugazmente los labios de Brittany y se mordía los propios.

Prefirió verlas de cerca por unos días, no sea que estuviera llegando a conclusiones apresuradas. Hubo momentos en los que dudó de su propio radar de tensión sexual. Preguntarle directamente a Brittany habría sido sencillo pero ¿para qué? Si se equivocaba sólo estaría perdiendo el tiempo. Y si acertaba, bueno, ¿y qué? El mundo no se caería. Y ya, a pasar a otra cosa.

Santana podía estar segura de que Brittany y Torrison no comían juntas, no hablaban entre clases excepto para un breve saludo si de casualidad se encontraban y, que ella supiera, no salían juntas a ningún lado fuera de la escuela. Su único punto de indiscutible reunión era la sala del coro, donde la cercanía y la simpatía eran imposibles de negar. Luego de tres días de verlas en esa actitud de buenas amigas, a Santana ya no le cupo ninguna duda. Fue el viernes el día en el que tuvo que rendirse ante las evidencias. Todo el fin de semana se la pasó sopesando sus opciones, o intentándolo, porque de pronto volvía a recordar los momentos en el club. Le parecían ahora una especie de burla dirigida especialmente hacia ella. "¿Ves cómo nos comemos con los ojos? ¡A que no adivinas que follamos en el armario del conserje a tus espaldas!"

No quería admitirlo. No quería admitirlo de ningún modo pero dolía. Incluso lloró. ¿Llorar por Brittany? Oh, diablos, ahora sí estaba pérdida. No es que no lo sospechara, claro. No era tonta. Pero no quería que le doliera así, no por esa enana cantarina y su estúpida gorra pasada de moda. El domingo lo pasó como un zombie, obligándose a no pensar en nada. Hasta se olvidó de la tarea de Geografía y era una relativamente fácil. Cenó en completo silencio, haciéndole aun menos caso del acostumbrado al intento de su madre por armar una conversación. Cuando finalmente llegó el lunes se vistió de forma mecánica, todavía sin ningún pensamiento coherente sobre lo que haría. Hablar con Brittany parecía lo más probable. Para decirle qué, no sabía, pero a lo mejor se sentiría mejor. Sí, a lo mejor. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Tal vez lo habría hecho si la hubiera visto primero pero no fue así. La vio pero no sola. Estaba en el pasillo de la entrada, hablando con la chaparra. Santana las vio como a un video musical no muy interesante. No hacían más que hablarse pero en cuanto vio a la más baja sonreírle a la otra, ahí lo supo. Supo qué haría a continuación. La solución le pareció tan simple que no tuvo necesidad de pensarla una segunda vez.

Iba a matar a Torrison.

Schuester miró a una y otra de sus alumnas. Santana se estaba arreglando la coleta, poniendo de nuevo en su lugar los cabellos que se le habían salido en medio de la pelea. También tenía el lápiz labial corrido y el delineador negro en el ojo izquierdo se había convertido en una línea difusa en su mejilla, pero todavía no se daba cuenta. En una silla al lado, Kate se pasaba la lengua por los dientes como si quisiera asegurarse de que los tenía todos. La mejilla derecha estaba ligeramente roja e hinchada pero, aparte de eso, parecía estar bien. Tal vez si no fuera por la intervención de Figgins habrían llegado a hacerse mucho más daño. Ninguna hacía caso de la otra. Santana, erguida y orgullosa, directamente la ignoraba. Kate se limitaba a mirar al lado completamente opuesto de ella, fastidiada y con restos de enojo en el ceño. Sólo faltaba prender una chispa para que volvieran a los golpes.

—Muy bien —dijo Schuester—, ¿va a explicarme alguna de las dos por qué hicieron eso?

—Yo no sé qué diablos hago aquí —dijo Kate sin dirigirle la mirada—. No hice nada.

—Oh, por favor, no te vengas a hacer la inocente ahora —dijo Santana volviéndose en su dirección—. Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste. Señor Schuester, nada de esto habría pasado si la enana aquí presente supiera mantener sus piernas cerradas.

—¡Miren quién habla sobre abrir las piernas! —dijo Kate elevando la voz para remarcar su sarcasmo—. ¡La Hermana Santa Castidad! ¡La jodida virgen María!

—¡Por lo menos yo no me meto con lo que es de otros!

—¿De qué coño hablas, chica? ¡Te acuestas con el novio de quien sea!

—¡No es mi culpa si algunas no saben mantener a su hombre! ¿Y a ti qué te importa de todas formas?

—¿Ah, sí? Pues bien, ¡yo tampoco la tengo si eres una jodida lesbiana en el clóset!

—¡BASTA! —reclamó Schuester dando un golpe en su escritorio. Ambas chicas se olvidaron de mirarse con rabia para verlo a él, espantadas. Kate, especialmente, porque nunca había visto al profesor Schuester furioso. Por lo general era tan paciente y comprensivo que sencillamente no parecía la clase de profesores que podía llegar a esos extremos. Ahora veía que sí podía—. ¿Pero qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos? ¡Son compañeras del mismo grupo y se comportan de esta forma! Peleando y agarrándose a los golpes como un par de animales.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, con antipatía, y bajaron las cabezas. Santana sólo quería golpear algo, la cara de Torrison o una bolsa de boxeo, ya no importaba. Apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas. Kate deseaba más que nada salir de ahí y olvidarse del asunto. Después de un tiempo de puro silencio, armó valor para preguntar con aparente indiferencia.

—¿Van a expulsarme?

—No lo sé, Kate —respondió Schuester volviéndose a sentar—. Francamente no sé qué hacer. Estoy muy decepcionado con ustedes dos.

—Pero no es justo...

—Ya es suficiente, Kate. Santana —le dijo. La muchacha levantó la vista, el mentón ligeramente levantado con desafío—, la clase de desacuerdo que tengas con Kate me tiene sin cuidado, pero la manera de resolverlo no será a los puñetazos. Deberás encontrar otra manera de manejar el problema, sea cual sea, de otra manera no me quedará de otra que llamar a tus padres. Lo mismo va para ti, Kate, y no quiero escuchar más excusas.

—¿No habrá castigo entonces? —inquirió Kate, tratando de disimular la esperanza en sus ojos.

Santana la miró como si quisiera darle un codazo por bocona.

Schuester las miró detenidamente con las manos unidas. Por lo que había oído el problema era de índole romántico y en esas cuestiones siempre era mejor mantenerse al margen. Sobre eso no podía decirles más que lo ya expresado. Insistir habría sido inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían.

—No —respondió al fin. Kate relajó los hombros, aliviada. Lo único que Santana hizo fue girar los ojos con desgana. Ya había perdido todo interés en la situación o eso pretendía—. Pero quiero que tomen en cuenta lo que les dije. No puedo permitir que algo así vuelva a suceder. De verdad no quiero hacerlo, pero si esto se vuelve una costumbre deberé expulsarlas a las dos del coro. Pudieron hacerse mucho daño, o peor, hacérselo a personas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con ustedes.

Esperó alguna protesta, una palabra, pero aparentemente las ganas de discutir se habían esfumado de las dos con su llamado al orden. Mejor. Les dio permiso a las jóvenes de retirarse, luego de darles una nota a cada justificando su llegada tarde a clases.

La primera clase la tenían juntas, la de Geografía, pero Santana se fue por el camino opuesto. No tenía la tarea y no estaba de ánimo para inventarle una excusa al profesor así que iba a retirarse por la puerta, caminar hacia casa y tratar de dormir un poco. Empezaba a percibir un molesto dolor de cabeza.

—Eh, ¿adónde vas? —inquirió Kate.

—No es tu asunto, perra —contestó Santana sin volverse.

Kate frunció el ceño.

—Como quieras, chica —soltó girando los ojos, dirigiéndose a su aula.

De pronto, Santana se volvió.

—No soy lesbiana —dijo.

Kate la escuhó y dio media vuelta también.

—A mí no me gusta Brittany —declaró. Liberó un profundo suspiro y dio un par de pasos hacia la otra—. ¿Te digo lo peor del asunto? Sabía desde el inicio que tú y ella tenían algo pero pensé "hey, es cosa de ellas, no mía." ¿Y yo? Sólo acepté para poder olvidarme de alguien que solía gustarme mucho. Es todo. Me agrada, vale, pero no estoy enamorada de ella.

Santana escuchaba con una mano en la cintura. Entendía todo pero no sentía mejor, de ninguna manera. Un poco aliviada, tal vez, pero no quería analizarlo en ese momento.

—Bien —dijo simplemente—. Tal vez la próxima vez te busques a otra para tus despechos.

Y le dio la espalda. Kate juntó las cejas y se adelantó hasta ponerse en frente de la otra. La chica adelantó una mano para empujarla pero ella se apartó a un lado antes de ser tocada. Con el camino libre otra vez, la latina continuó. Con un giro de ojos Kate se puso a seguirla.

—Dime la verdad, ¿eres tonta o te haces? —cuestionó. Santana la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. No podía creer que todavía tenía ganas de apalearla—. Porque, chica, debes ser una tonta si no te das cuenta de cuán jodida estás y jodes a Brittany de paso —Santana se adelantó. Interiormente le tuvo que reconocer a la enana el no echarse atrás—. De acuerdo, no eres lesbiana. Tal vez tengas razón y seas bisexual. No me importa. Pero si tienes algo con Brittany te sugiero aclararlo porque, en lo que respecta a la chica, para ti ella es poco más que una muñeca de plástico para follar. Y, joder, ¿tienes idea de cuántas veces en una sola conversación ella habla de ti? Santana dice, Santana hace, Santana me enseñó. Sé que nada de esto es mi asunto pero, mierda, ¿qué carajo te pasa? Habla con ella y termina de decidirte o deja de joder al resto. De otra manera la perderás.

La última oración le sentó como una puñalada en el pecho. El golpe fue tan certero y profundo que no pudo evitar que su mandíbula temblara un poco y le picaran los. Aun así, miró a Torrison sin querer demostrar ni una pizca de debilidad.

—Tienes razón —dijo, odiando el temblor en su voz—. No es tu asunto.

Le dio un brusco empujón, que tomó a la rubia por sorpresa, y salió por las puertas principales. Kate se ajustó la gorra con expresión hosca.

—Hija de puta —masculló para sí y encaminó hacia su clase.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: 306**

_"Mi pulso helado se acelera mientras la oscura trama se complica"_

* * *

—No lo entiendo —dijo Santana.

En el cuarto de Brittany, sentada al borde de la cama, esas habían sido las primeras palabras que dejara oír. Brittany no había querido empezar preguntándole de qué necesitaban hablar, como decía su mensaje de texto, por temor a presionarla. Ahora la miró algo confundida pero dispuesta a dejarla hablar a su ritmo. Con Santana siempre era mejor conducirse así, o se cerraba y hacía como que nada le importaba.

—¿Por qué Torrison? —cuestionó la latina por fin, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto—. Simplemente no lo entiendo, no me entra en la cabeza. ¿Por qué ella?

Brittany no podía contestar con otra cosa que con la verdad. No veía necesidad de mentir y ni aun si la hubiera visto, hubiera sido terrible para ello.

—Ella me dejaba terminar —dijo suavemente—. A ella no le importa ser lesbiana por eso porque ya lo es.

Santana meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Esa es una estúpida razón —declaró. Sus ojos castaños brillaban humedecidos y furiosos—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

A Brittany le dolió la acusación.

—¿Hacerte qué? Siempre has dicho que podemos besarnos y jugar con la otra, que eso no significa que salgamos —Estrujó las manos en su regazo, bajando la mirada—. Siempre lo has dicho y lo he entendido. Y si no salgo contigo, ¿por qué no voy a poder estar con alguien más?

Los labios de Santana temblaron. Subió las piernas a la cama, las cruzó y se mantuvo en obstinado silencio nuevamente. Brittany ya había pensado con anterioridad qué era lo que pasaba pero acababa por tachar esa idea, para no sufrir una posible desilusión. De todas formas no pudo evitar soltarlo en el momento; eso sí, con tono bromista, de no tomarlo en serio.

—No me digas que estás celosa de ella.

—Tal vez lo estoy —afirmó Santana fijando en ella una dura mirada—. Tal vez estoy algo celosa. ¿Y QUÉ? Eso no va a cambiar nada, ¿verdad? Ya me has dejado muy en claro que piensas que soy una cobarde y no querrías estar conmigo.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —preguntó Brittany ladeando la cabeza. Hace rato le había parecido oler el perfume de Santana. ¿No habrá sido alcohol disimulado?—. Cuando te emborrachas dices muchas cosas así y das algo de miedo.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Santana, tomada fuera de base. Sin importar lo que su amiga le dijera no se creía el efecto que el alcohol tenía sobre ella. Además la pregunta estaba fuera de lugar. Simplemente estaba harta de guardarse las cosas para sí. Lo que en el fondo era casi lo mismo que estar borracho—. No —Negó con la cabeza. Presentía que así no iban a llegar a ningún lado. Había ido con el objetivo de aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Necesitaba que así fuera—. Sólo... dime una cosa, ¿quieres?

—Claro.

Antes de hablar, Santana se mordió los labios, como si en realidad no quisiera decirlo. Pero debía hacerlo.

—¿Estás enamorada de ella?

—Por supuesto que no, tonta —Brittany incluso sonrió de alivio. La cuestión era mucho menos grave de lo que se esperaba—. Me agrada y es buena conmigo, pero no siento lo mismo por ella que por ti, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué? —El corazón le palpitaba incontrolable—. ¿Y qué es eso?

—Por favor —dijo Brittany, sonriente, girando los ojos—. Como si no fuera obvio.

La miró de arriba abajo pero no cuando calificaba a algún chico o una chica en términos de atractivo, si no como un juguete precioso fuera de su empaque. La ternura y satisfacción que transmitían podrían haber derretido a cualquiera. A Santana le sucedió algo así, junto a una sensación de miedo enterrado, cual espinilla en el dedo. Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta, alarmando a su amiga.

—Lo siento —dijo. No era un llanto histérico como cuando se emborrachaba. Las lágrimas caían tranquilamente, pesándole en el pecho—. Lo siento, no podemos. No podemos.

La sonrisa de Brittany se esfumó.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Salir?

Incluso Santana perdía la paciencia con ella a veces.

—¡Por supuesto que salir, Britt! —replicó Santana con fiereza—. Qué demonios. ¿Crees que no he pensado en pedírtelo hace mucho tiempo? ¿Crees que no he querido hacerlo? ¿Pero qué piensas que van a pensar los demás?

—A mí no me importa —dijo Brittany sin orgullo ni pena—. Si pudiera estar contigo no me importaría lo que diría la gente.

Deseó abrazar a Santana y volverla a hacer fuerte como siempre parecía. Segura, confiada, que no aguanta tonterías de nadie. La admiraba por eso e incluso ahora, lejos de minar ese sentimiento, sólo lo hacía más creíble. Como el hecho de que Papa Noel debía comer galletas antes de partir de una casa. Un hombre así de gordo, por más mágico que fuera, debía recargar sus energías. Algo así, pero más abstracto, pensaba acerca de Santana.

—Pues a mí sí, ¿de acuerdo? —confesó la joven. La cabeza iba a estallarle y ya no estaba segura de qué decir o cómo. Tenía un remolino de emociones confusas—. Puedo patear uno o dos trasero pero ¿el de toda la escuela? Yo... ¿ves? Sería mucho más fácil si fueras un chico. A nadie le importa eso.

Juntó ambas piernas contra su pecho y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Trataba de no hacer ningún sonido, como si así el sollozo fuera menos real, pero se le agitaba la espalda a fuerza de ellos. Brittany comenzó a frotársela suavemente, de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué no eres un chico? —musitó en voz baja.

Brittany meditó la cuestión.

—No lo sé —admitió pasado un tiempo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero... sé que no me gustaría si fueras un chico. Como chica me pareces mucho más sexy y tenemos más cosas en común. Si fueras un chico y tuviéramos eso serías gay, y no estaríamos juntos. Además, como eres ahora estás perfecta para mí.

Una risa teñida de tristeza salió de Santana.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan...—Miraba el techo, las paredes y los juguetes que decoraban el cuarto buscando una palabra. La bendita casa de muñecas, con su Barbie y Ken. Peluches de conejos blancos y un joyero con la cara de Hello Kity. La habitación de una niña. Más lágrimas. No sabía ya por qué eran esas— tan buena y aun así estar conmigo?

La mano de Brittany se deslizó desde su espalda hasta el hombro. Tras unos momentos de duda, apoyó la palma sobre la de Santana.

—Tú también eres buena —dijo simplemente y se movió hasta ponerse a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombre, descansando sobre ella, como ya había miles de veces—. Por eso me gustas.

No era nada nuevo, también lo había dicho antes. Lo que cambiaba era el contexto, la situación, ella misma. Se limpió el rastro de rimel corrido y se vio los dedos ennegrecidos como un pelo quebrado o una extensión desprendida.

—No te vas a ir y dejarme sola, ¿verdad? —inquirió sin dejar de verse la mano—. Si vamos a hacer esto no pienso soportarlo sola.

—Está bien —aceptó Brittany rodeándole la cintura con un brazo—. De todos modos no podrías porque no te dejaría.

—¿Ahora tú me prohíbes cosas? —Santana sonrió—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Las novias lo hacen —afirmó Brittany y una sombra de duda cruzó su rostro—. Porque a eso es lo que vamos, ¿no?

Santana bufó, deseando reír, llorar, expresar de alguna manera todas las dudas, miedos y alegría que se arremolinaban dentro como un montón de criaturas de jalea peleando por hacerse oír. Sobre todas ellas, para variar, prefirió escuchar la optimista. Y cuando se determinó a ello, fue como si una montaña acabara de deshacerse a sus espaldas después de estar sobre ella demasiado tiempo.

—Sí, Britt —Enorme, profundo suspiro de alivio—. A eso vamos.

A la hora del almuerzo Rachel se desvió del camino al salón comedor para dirigirse al aula del coro. Las partituras en sus manos contenían las notas de la nueva canción que pensaba presentar al grupo como su regreso triunfal en la lucha del éxito. Había decidido, por fin, que la ausencia de Finn no tenía por qué frenarla. Llevaba algún tiempo cultivando el pensamiento hasta ese día, en el que decidió que la dejaría crecer y la tomaría en serio.

"Behind these hazel eyes" de Kelly Clarkson sería su despedida de la vieja Rachel, esa pasiva que se guardaba su talento. Toda gran artista tiene una melodía para cada etapa de su vida. Sólo tenía que afinar un poco la melodía para ajustarse a un piano, de manera que transmitiera precisamente ese aire dramático que buscaba. Se sentía bien, incluso de buen humor, mientras pasaba por el pasillo. Casi habría dejado pasar la visión de Kate pasando por otro pasillo. Lo habría hecho gustosamente y seguido con lo suyo de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

El balde, enorme balde, que Kate arrastraba por el suelo. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Tuvo que ir a ver. Cuando cruzó por el pasillo y se ocultó tras unos casilleros, pudo vislumbrar qué era lo que llevaba. Globos rellenos de... algo demasiado espeso para ser agua. Pesaban de tal modo que la rubia a medias lo llevaba por el piso, a medias en los brazos. Lo condujo hasta unas escaleras que Rachel sabía conducían hasta el techo y subió por ellas. Esperó. Luego subió ella también y tras un segundo de vacilación, traspasó la puerta de la terraza. Llegada a ese punto ya no estaba tan segura pero ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Que Kate le arrojara uno de esos globos, nada más. Y considerando que prácticamente todos los días la recibían con granizados lanzados al rostro, no era la gran cosa.

Con este pensamiento, siguió adelante. La terraza era el lugar donde los solitarios comían o pasaban el tiempo. Grande, inhóspito, con todo el cielo a su disposición, se juntaban en grupos no mayores de cinco y apenas hablaban. Eran las personas que no entraban en ninguna otra clasificación dentro de la escuela ni tenían amigos que ayudaran a definirlos. Rachel a veces pensaba que si no fuera por el canto, ella también estaría ahí. Cinco esquinas conformaban la terraza. Encontró a Kate en la más angosta, subida a un motor de aire acondicionado para ver sobre el borde de la pared. El balde y la mochila de la chica en el suelo.

Rachel intentó determinar hacia dónde se dirigía esa pared guiándose por la posición de la puerta, las escaleras y el colegio en general. Creía que hacia el patio trasero, más o menos. Y al llegar a esa conclusión ya no tuvo más dudas sobre lo que la joven hacía ahí. Había oído a Mercedes mientras ponía al tanto a Tina sobre la pequeña afición de la chica para hacer bromas. Soborno, forzamiento de candados, mecanismos ocultos para lanzar cosas a la gente. Medidas al límite de lo racional y lo legal, sólo para conseguir lo que quería.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, la respetaba por su ambición. Era algo con lo que se sentía identificada.

Kate parecía una niña en una dulcería mientras, uno a uno, tomaba los globos y los dejaba caer. Es todo lo que hacía. Se había llevado una docena de ellos pero en el sexto se detuvo y una expresión de alarma cruzó su rostro. Masculló algo para sí misma y bajó del motor de un salto. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y tomó el balde. Rachel trató de huir pero no tuvo tiempo de bajar todas las escaleras cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con ella. No supo qué decir. Kate sólo rodó los ojos.

—Para aclarar las cosas —dijo con tono resignado—, sabes lo que acabo de hacer, ¿cierto?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —preguntó a continuación, tranquilamente.

—Te vi con el balde y sentí curiosidad, como cualquier persona lo haría.

—¿Vas a delatarme? Dímelo desde ya, sí o no.

—Tal vez —respondió incómoda por las prisas—. ¿Eso importa ahora?

—Importa porque ahora los brutos de fútbol van a venir a buscar quién les lanzó ese puré de espinaca desde el techo y si de todos modos vas a delatarme, ni me molesto en escapar. 

Habría sido muy fácil lograr que la castigaran y ser de nuevo la voz principal en Glee pero sabía que no lo haría. Podía ser competitiva y ambiciosa hasta un punto que muchos considerarían excesivo, pero no tramposa. Si iba a reducir a Kate Torrison a la nada sería cantando, no de otra forma. Rachel tuvo en ese momento aquel pensamiento y se sintió satisfecha incluso orgullosa de él. De modo tal que se hizo un lado para dejarla pasar.

Kate la miró todavía con una ceja alzada, desconfiada.

—Luego no digas que no he hecho nada amable por ti —dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

La rubia no se movía pero su mirada se había suavizado.

—Creí que me odiabas.

—Odio es una palabra muy fuerte —replicó Rachel permitiéndose una sonrisa amable—. Digamos que no soy buena con la competencia, es todo.

—¿Competencia? —repitió la rubia, desconcertada.

Era evidente que ella nunca había pensado en Rachel en esos términos, lo que avergonzó un poco a la morena.

—Olvídalo, no es importante —descartó con un gesto de mano—. Anda, huye. Esos jugadores son muy veloces y no querrás que te encuentren aquí.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —dijo la rubia pasando por su lado.

Rachel bajó justo después de ella. Kate llevaba el balde a la espalda, sosteniéndolo del asa con una mano, seguro que lista para soltarla en cualquier momento. Caminaba al principio pero pronto aceleró el paso y se perdió de vista. Unos momentos más tarde Rachel tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar a media docena de jugadores de fútbol arremetiendo contra el aire en apresurada carrera. Esa media docena tenía la coronilla o parte de la ropa cubierta de una sustancia de verde claro, con grumos en ciertas partes.

—¿Qué miras? —dijo desafiante uno de los chicos, deteniéndose.

Se apretaba los puños como quien se prepara para dar una real paliza a quien se le antojara. Era uno de los que estaban en peor estado e incluso el olor de la espinaca se desprendía de él. Rachel aguantó como pudo la risa que le pugnaba por dentro y negó con la cabeza, bajando la vista.

—Nada.

A continuación el chico le preguntó cómo se llega al techo. Rachel le señaló el camino y mientras se alejaban los muchachos, ella continuó por el lado contrario. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no podrían verla, ya no se reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si bien los métodos de la rubia eran cuestionables, no podía negar que era en cierta forma relajante ver a los mismos que se encargaban de pintarle el rostro de colores frutales empapados también de un comestible. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, se evaporó cuando abrió la puerta del aula del coro.

Kate. Guardando el balde en un armario donde se guardaban instrumentos.

—¡Cierra la puerta, chica! —le dijo alarmada, cerrando la puerta del armario. Sólo entonces pareció respirar relajada y se giró a verla. Esbozó una media sonrisa que resultó algo atolondrada—. Hola otra vez.

Rachel supuso que ya no tenía por qué sorprenderse. El mayor peligro ya había pasado al menos.

—¿Era necesario venir aquí? —dijo, con cierta resignación.

—Tranquila —respondió la rubia alejándose del armario y sentándose en una de las gradas—. Era esto o el armario del conserje, pero debía pasar frente a los brutos para llegar a él. Cuando dejen de buscar me desharé de lo que queda en el baño.

—Con tal de que no afecte al club —dijo la morena, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento frente al piano. En realidad todavía debía sobreponerse al hecho de que acababa de convertirse en cómplice de una broma pesada pero no iba a dejar que eso la desanimara y le impidiera seguir su ideal. Sencillamente iba a olvidarse del asunto. El show debía continuar y no sería bueno si ni siquiera ensayaba. Está bien, mientras se mantuviera en silencio no le molestaba—. Si quieres quédate pero me disculparás que no te sirva de distracción. Debo trabajar en esta canción.

—Claro, no hay problema —afirmó Kate despreocupadamente. Sacó un recipiente de plástico de la mochila—. Joder, me muero de hambre.

Rachel vio que tenía un sándwich de carne en las manos y apartó el rostro cuando sintió que las tripas protestaban la falta de almuerzo propio. Intentó concentrarse nada más que en su trabajo. Modificó un par de notas y borró otras. Murmuraba para sí la entonación cuando no estaba segura de que la melodía encajara para hacer las correcciones pertinentes. Mientras tanto Kate se había levantado y miraba el título de la hoja sobre su hombro. Rachel percibió el olor del queso en su emparedado, aumentando molestosamente su hambre. Intentó ignorarlo. Seguro que todas sus artistas favoritas habían enfrentado obstáculos peores.

—¿No vas a almorzar nada? —preguntó la rubia inesperadamente. Rachel no lo lamentó tanto por el hecho de que ya había notado la pérdida de su concentración—. Perdona pero eso no parece bien.

—Ya he almorzado, gracias por tu preocupación —dijo de forma evasiva. En realidad no había comido más que un par de galletas y soda dietética—. ¿Podrías alejarte, por favor? No quiero migajas en mi cabello.

—Ah, claro —aceptó la rubia dando un paso hacia atrás—. Igual, si tienes hambre me dices. Me hice demasiados sándwiches. Creí que los chicos del techo podrían aceptarlos a cambio de decir que no me habían visto en todo el día pero al parecer todos faltaron hoy. No les importa nada más que sí mismos así que seguro funcionaría hasta con chicles.

Sí, Rachel lo sabía por su propia experiencia en sobornos. Siguió trabajando un minutos más en el estribillo y evaluó el resultado tocando las notas en el piano, tarareando la letra. A sus oídos sonaba excelente, lo que satisfizo bien.

—Perfecto —dijo para sí, feliz, y juntó todas las hojas—. Ahora sólo debo ensayar la parte vocal.

—Hurra —respondió la voz de Kate a sus espaldas. Se había acostado en las gradas con las manos detrás de la cabeza. La gorra le cubría el rostro en lugar de la coronilla—. No te importa que oiga, ¿cierto? Porque la verdad me da pereza moverme.

Rachel dirigió una mirada suspicaz al recipiente de plástico abierto. Kate no había comido más que dos, así que todavía quedaban por lo menos cuatro. Como quien no quiere la cosa se acercó para comprobarlo. Por un costado de la oreja uno de los ojos de Kate le seguía. Rachel puso los brazos en jarras y la miró directamente.

—No sabes tocar piano, ¿cierto? Sería mucho más cómodo que otro lo hiciera mientras yo canto.

—Para nada —dijo la rubia apartándose la gorra del rostro y dejándola al lado—. Alex trató de enseñarme a tocar la guitarra pero me harté de las ampollas en los dedos. 

—Sí, es un instrumento algo incómodo —concordó Rachel distraída. No quería hacer caso del vacío de su estómago pero le era imposible dejar de echar miradas al recipiente. Pedírselos directamente a Kate se sentiría incómodo justo después de haberlos rechazado—. Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo. Ponte cómoda mientras disfrutas de una ejemplar actuación.

Kate sonrió. Seguro lo había notado.

—Adelante, Streesand.

—Es Streisand —corrigió Rachel poniéndose frente al piano—, pero te agradezco la comparación.

—Antes de que te toques —dijo la rubia alzándose de su asiento. Parada y sin la gorra, por primera vez Rachel pudo ver los rebeldes cabellos disparándose en diferentes direcciones. El efecto se veía algo atenuado por el "efecto casco" y el largo, pero todavía se notaba. Aparentemente sin prestarle atención, tomó la caja de plástico y la extendió hacia ella esbozando una media sonrisa, sin maldad—, toma un bocado. No te hagas del rogar que te escucho las tripas hasta Júpiter.

—Bueno, ya que te molestas en ofrecérmelo tan amablemente —dijo Rachel, disimulando su alivio—, no me quedará otra opción que aceptarlo. Gracias.

Kate continuó sonriendo. Hasta ahora podía ver que lo que los chicos del club decían acerca de la morena era cierto en gran parte. Lo de considerarla a ella como una competencia se lo había acabado de confirmar. Acostumbrada a ser la mejor demostrando su talento, Rachel quería que así fuera siempre y ella debía ser la más reciente amenaza. Podía aceptarlo, incluso entenderlo. Pero por ahora sólo le simpatizaba.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

_"Ya tuve suficiente misterio"_

* * *

Kurt sí que se sorprendió esa tarde cuando una mano morena hizo caer una nota en su regazo. En ese momento Sam estaba cantando lo que él creía cumplía la tarea que les encargó el señor Schuester hace dos semanas, "Expresión". Una canción que hablara de ellos mismos y sus pensamientos en determinado momento. Muy ambiguo en su opinión, pero válido para dejar volar la imaginación. La nota tenía escrito "_Ve al auditorio después de la reunión_." Una estrella escrita al final le hizo saber sin lugar a dudas de donde provenía.

Asistió, por simple curiosidad. Rachel lo esperaba en el centro del escenario. Cuando advirtió su presencia se acercó caminando con sus zapatos de charol y sonrisa de amabilidad patentada.

—Hola —dijo—. Te agradezco mucho que vinieras.

Kurt observó el resto del auditorio. Ellos eran los únicos presentes. Sobre el piano un reproductor de música con diseño floral y unas partituras.

—Vayamos al grano, ¿te parece? —dijo volviéndose hacia ella—. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

La sonrisa de Rachel se diluyó sin remedio. Un cuasi encogimiento de hombros delató que prefería las cosas así. No eran amigos después de todo. No valía la pena fingir lo contrario.

—De acuerdo —aceptó yendo al piano—. Para ser honesta sólo deseaba pedir tu opinión acerca de un número que estoy preparando. Como sabes, Finn se ha ido y no es seguro que volverá pronto.

—Así es —concordó Kurt, pensativo, esperando más explicaciones.

—Bueno, siendo el caso, quisiera conmemorar mi superación del hecho y mi negativa a dejarme vencer con una canción. Pensé que había hecho la elección perfecta, como suele suceder, pero eventos recientes me han hecho dudar de la autenticidad del mensaje y eso no es algo fácil de conseguir.

Por "eventos recientes" Rachel se refería a la tarde anterior, luego de practicar su número ante Kate en el aula del coro. Luego de haber terminado de entonar la última nota, Rachel todavía conservaba la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Eso hasta que giró en la silla, esperando los aplausos, y Kate la miró como sin expresión. Cuando se percató de que había acabado y su compañera la miraba directamente, emitió unos aplausos. De acuerdo, no eran tan entusiastas como habría deseado pero se aceptaban.

—Vaya —dijo la rubia, moviendo un poco la gorra sobre su frente—, así de mal fue la ruptura, ¿eh?

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Rachel sonriendo a medias.

A lo mejor simplemente la chica no lo había entendido, nada más. Muchas canciones habían dado pie a más de una interpretación.

—Bueno, es que ya terminaron, ¿no? Y la canción dice que ya no te importa el chico.

—No —dijo la morena sin rastro de sonrisa—. No, todavía estamos juntos. La canción habla de que, a pesar de la distancia entre nosotros, ya no volveré a llorar por ella y seguiré adelante.

La rubia no lucía convencida. Al fin hizo un gesto de rendición elevando las manos.

—Vale, a lo mejor tengas razón —admitió y meneó un poco la cabeza. No lo creía—. Sólo digo que si yo saliera con alguien, a distancia o no, y ese alguien me dedicara esa letra pensaría que ya no quiere saber nada conmigo. Es todo.

Después de que la joven se retirara, Rachel repasó una y otra vez la letra. Sí, había partes que la identificaban. Podía sentir que su corazón estaba en ellas. Pero otras... tal vez eran demasiado deprimentes. Negativas. Dispuestas a dejarse caer. Eliminado el velo de dramatismo podía ver que no era eso lo que pretendía comunicar. No podía seguir con ella.

—Así que —continuó entusiasta—, como tú y yo compartimos gustos similares, pensé quién mejor para ayudarme a encontrar la canción ideal. Aparte de yo misma, claro está. Francamente no entiendo por qué no escriben canciones que hablen sobre relaciones a distancia, siendo tan común en estos días.

—Entiendo tu dilema —dijo Kurt con un suspiro. Justo lo que necesitaba, sentirse identificado con Rachel Berry. Aunque los problemas fueran diferentes y él ya supiera el título que lo definiría a la perfección, no podía evitar sentir cierto desagrado al respecto—. Pero ¿cuál sería mi motivación aquí?

—Asumí que dirías eso —respondió Rachel inclinándose hacia él—. Y creí que podría interesarte en un CD del último concierto de Madonna en Londrés. Mis padres me lo compraron por separado y uno me es suficiente.

Kurt se sonrió, divertido.

—¿Intentando sobornarme, Berry? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. Nunca acababa de determinar si admiraba a la chica por tener agallas o le parecía triste que tuviera que recurrir a ese tipo de trucos. Por fin había llegado a un difuso término medio que sencillamente ya no le permitía sorprenderse—. No te molestes, ya lo tengo.

La estructura de Rachel Berry pareció desplomarse a puro suspiro.

—De acuerdo, entonces no tengo nada —admitió—. ¿Acaso estaría actuando como una loca si esperara que lo hicieras solamente porque te lo pido?

—Habló quien no sólo pretendió sobornarme con Madonna si no que asumió que yo no tenía ya el CD de su último concierto. Es decir, por favor. ¿Por qué clase de fan me has tomado?

—¿Por favor? Sería mucho más sencillo si tuviera otro par de oídos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron. Kurt vio las cejas inclinadas de la muchacha y la sonrisa de pretendida ternura que esbozaba. Comenzó a pensar que después de todo su pedido no demandaba mucho de él. Y pensándolo bien, de verdad, ¿quién más que él podría cumplir las espectativas? Con la honrosa excepción de Mercedes, el gusto musical de sus compañeros no era muy sofisticado. Con decir que casi ninguno conocía la discografía de Streisand lo decía todo.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin y dejó su mochila en la banqueta ante el piano—. Reconozco que no tenía planes para hoy de todos modos. Dime ¿qué idea se te había ocurrido?

La sonrisa de Rachel se ensanchó con sincero entusiasmo. Juntó las hojas con las partituras, las ordenó dejándolas caer sobre el piano y se las pasó.

—Son algunos de los títulos que se me ocurrieron. En tu honesta opinión ¿cuál crees que reflejaría mejor la superación de la distancia, de manera simbólica?

Kurt se puso a leerlos. El primero era "Breakaway" de Kelly Clarkson.

—Este no —dijo apartando la hoja de los demás-. Este tampoco. No. No. Ni siquiera sé qué hace este aquí.

—Pero...

—Este sin duda tampoco —reafirmó Kurt y cayó en cuenta de que era la última. Sorprendido, volvió a revisarlas todas—. ¿Es todo? Qué decepcionante.

Rachel se negaba a creerlo.

—Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? Todos son grandes números que...

—Que hablan de separación y superación de la ruptura. Son magníficos, claro, para los recién solteros —Frunció el ceño, ahora sospechando—. Dime la verdad, ¿estás pensando terminar? Porque, aunque en sí no me importa, es muy diferente un caso del otro y no puedo saber qué pretendes si no me lo aclaras.

Rachel lo miró a su vez, con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si acabara de recibir un golpe inesperado.

—No. No pienso hacerlo.

Kurt bajó la vista. Repasó una vez más las partituras y vio reafirmado su pensamiento. Nada ahí le hablaba de una relación amorosa o algo siquiera semejante. Mujeres alzándose contra la soledad, superándola e incluso alabando sus virtudes. Eso era todo.

—Oh, diablos —dijo al caer en cuenta. Unió todas las hojas con aire ligeramente ofendido—. De acuerdo, oficialmente esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Empezó a levantarse de su asiento y recoger la mochila. Rachel intentó detenerle poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—Espera un momento, ¿por qué dices eso? —preguntó conteniéndose su estupefacción-. Si tienes mejores ideas podemos trabajarlas.

Kurt giró los ojos. Tal vez en serio no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo pero no por eso dejaba de ser ligeramente irritante verse envuelto en ese pequeño drama adolescente.

—Rachel, quieres que sea honesto, ¿verdad? —inquirió para no decirlo a quemarropa.

La chica encontró extraña esa manera de preguntarlo.

—Por supuesto.

—Pues bien. Honestamente, pienso que lo que tú quieres y pretendes transmitir con estas canciones es terminar con Finn. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ya lo hicieron hace tiempo y, por alguna razón, yo soy quien carga con la tarea de decírtelo.

—Eso no es verdad —negó la joven con una sonrisa torcida.

—Rachel —dijo él tomando una bocanada de aire. Lo que iba a decir no era agradable pero por alguna razón era imposible contenerlo. Las palabras iban a brotar el agua de un vaso que se voltea del revés, sólo contenidas por la fuerza del realismo—. Finn se fue a otra ciudad. Y no por unas vacaciones que durarán un par de semanas. Se fue y jamás regresará. Tal vez la razón por la que no existen muchas canciones acerca de relaciones a larga distancia es porque muchos lo consideran una ruptura segura. Lamento que no pudieras verlo pero no se puede tener algo con alguien que no puede ni nunca estará ahí —Se detuvo. Rachel había dejado de sonreír hacía tiempo y ahora apenas lo miraba. No pudo evitar recordar a su padre luego de despedirse de la mamá de Finn y su expresión cuando le preguntó cómo estaba. No había recibido más respuesta que una palmada en el hombro. No, en serio no le agradaba estar en ese papel, aun si se trataba de esa chica—. Realmente lo lamento, Rachel. Ahora, si no te molesta, preferiría retirarme.

La cabeza de la morena se agitó brevemente, sin mirarlo. Las manos juntas, estrujándose mutuamente y los labios mordidos le dieron una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo. Kurt casi deseó poder apretarle el hombro o darle alguna palabra de aliento, pero pensó que ya había hecho suficiente por esa tarde y se alejó sin más por bambalinas. Nada más podía hacer.

Mike recibió el mensaje al final de la última clase. En su celular las letras negras le hicieron saber que después de clases Kurt quería verlo en el auditorio. Acababan de decirle que el entrenamiento de fútbol se cancelaba y aún no le avisaba a sus padres, por lo que no vendrían a buscarle hasta dentro de dos horas. El encuentro no le hacía perder nada.

Sobre el motivo del mismo, francamente no se le ocurrió ninguno. Podía ser cualquier cosa. Hace unos días Kurt le había comentado su deseo de cantar un número en Lolita. A lo mejor quería mostrárselo para conocer su opinión antes de presentarlo a gran escala. En el auditorio encontró al chico ya subido al escenario. De entre los asientos de los espectadores alzó la mano, llamándole la atención. Era la primera vez que se veían en todo el día, dados sus diferentes horarios de clases.

Mike hizo un círculo alrededor de su cabeza.

—Me gusta el sombrero —comentó con una sonrisa.

Kurt se había vestido en esa ocasión en un conjunto rojo y negro. Un velo de tul negro le cubría la mitad del rostro y arriba una formación de telas rojas que parecía una rosa en pleno florecimiento. A Mike le recordaba a un personaje de película de los 50.

—Gracias, lo hice yo mismo —comentó el diseñador, ajustándoselo satisfecho—. Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo Mike encogiéndose de hombros—. Cancelaron la práctica de fútbol así que tenía algo de tiempo libre.

—Lo sé, por eso pensé que éste sería un momento perfecto para lo que pretendo hacer. Toma asiento, por favor.

—Vale —respondió el asiático, acomodándose en una silla de la segunda fila.

Kurt se movió hacia un costado del escenario y elevó un reproductor de música sobre un banquillo. Sacó un CD de un bolsillo delantero y lo encajó donde correspondía.

—No es de casualidad mi traje —comentó mientras tocaba los botones para llegar a la canción deseada—. Lo sabrás una vez escuches lo que pretendo cantarte. Te pido que escuches la letra porque esa es la única razón por la que la escogí.

Mike ya había asumido que se trataba de sólo un ensayo.

—De acuerdo.

Kurt le sonrió amablemente y presionó "play." Al principio un delicado solo de piano llenó el escenario hasta donde el único espectador miraba. Kurt juntó ambas manos y esperó su entrada pacientemente en el centro de las luces brillantes. Bajo ellas su piel blanca parecía brillar por su cuenta en contraste con el negro del sombrero. Luego abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar. Con el canto, el entendimiento de Mike.

—Promise you won´t laught at me...

Mike siempre había sabido que Kurt era bueno. De los mejores y no sólo porque tenía una voz fantástica. Cuando cantaba uno se fijaba en sus gestos, la expresión de su rostro y las inclinaciones de su cabeza. Era algo así como actuar más que sólo cantar las canciones. Por eso Mike (ni nadie que lo oyera podría hacerlo) no dudó por un instante que era en serio y no producto de una broma. En ningún momento sintió alarma. Nada más que una ligera frustración contra sí mismo por no haberlo prevista. Que fue un pensamiento pasajero era innegable pero nunca creyó que llegaría a esos extremos.

Cuando la última nota y el último estribillo dejó de sonar, él todavía no salía de su propia mente. Kurt no supo cómo interpretar su expresión pero en realidad no importaba. Lo que necesitaba era liberar lo que por fin había acabado con su paciencia.

—Me gustas —soltó. En sus oídos un eco interminable—. Me gustas mucho, Mike. Pero no sé qué eres ni qué esperar. Hay días en los que pienso que eres como yo y otros en los que me digo que eso imposible. No quiero pasar otra vez por esa situación así que debo saber. ¿Eres o no gay?

Al principio ninguna respuesta. Kurt sentía su corazón por un puño demasiado bruto y sádico. Expuesto, vulnerado. No sabía qué haría si descubría que la había errado de cabo a rabo. Dejarse tragar por la tierra parecía una opción tentadora. Por fin, sin tomarse ninguna prisa, Mike se alzó de su asiento y a pasos tranquilos se aproximó al escenario. El asiático eleví la vista y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero renegó del intento y prefirió subir la plataforma de un salto. De esa manera ambos chicos quedaban a la misma altura. Mike siempre sería más alto, así que Kurt debía mirar para arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos marrones. El muchacho de pelo castaño no podía pensar en lo que significaría todo eso.

Mike continuaba avanzando. Kurt no sólo era incapaz de moverse, tampoco quería. Que lo golpeara, lo insultara o hiciera lo que quisiera, él no iba a retractarse. "No he hecho nada malo", se dijo, irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Nadie iba a quitarle de la cabeza que se necesitaba valor para hacer lo que él. Sólo un paso los separaba. "No pienso echarme atrás" pensó, incluso con algo de orgullo aunque abajo le temblaban las piernas.

Entonces lo besó.

Las piernas no sólo le vencieron, parecieron dejar de existir debajo de su cintura y se confió a agarrarse del cuello del asiático para no caer. Era un toque desesperado de labios frotándose pero no exento de cierta delicadeza. Las manos de Mike le agarraron por la cintura, afianzando un abrazo no del todo voluntario que enviaba choques eléctricos por la espalda del más bajo. Ya no sabía respirar, parecía víctima de un paro cardíaco.

Y tan pronto como empezó la tormenta, vino la calma. Mike separó sus rostros como si sacara el suyo de debajo el agua rápidamente y Kurt se quedó de ese modo, algo mareado. E igual que un pescado, balbuceó.

—¿Qué... qué fue eso?

Kurt percibía el pecho agitado del otro contra él.

—Tenía que ver cómo era —dijo Mike y sonrió. ¡Sonrió!—. Tenía mis dudas sobre lo que iba a pasar pero me gustó.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse, producto del más puro alivio y contento.

—Por un momento creí que ibas a golpearme o enviarme al diablo.

Mike meneó la cabeza con aire jocoso.

—No sabía qué decir —excusó—. Tenía que asegurarme de si podía hacerlo. Desde que me hablaste del club aquel lo estuve considerando. Sabía que no me desagradaba porque tú no me desagradas pero luego, bueno, tenía que comprobarlo.

Lo besó nuevamente. Esta vez fue más tranquilo, suave, y dejó descansar su frente en la ajena.

—Sí, me sigue gustando —confirmó.

—Eres de lo más lindo —comentó Kurt, complacido más allá de lo que hubiera pensado—. Te amo totalmente —La expresión pasmada de Mike le hizo reír. Estaba demasiado feliz para dejar que eso le perturbara—. Lo siento. ¿Demasiado pronto?

—Un poco.

—Está bien —respondió Kurt con un encogimiento de hombros. En un impulso de ternura se puso a acomodar el cabello de su compañero detrás de las orejas. Dos orejas que le parecieron adorables en ese momento, unidas a una cara hermosa y ahora abierta para sus caricias—. Me lo dirás en su debido momento. He escuchado algunas historias y una de las cosas que más cuesta a quien recién se descubre gay es pensar en otro chico en un sentido romántico, mucho más que el físico.

La sonrisa de Mike, atenuada al momento de su confesión, desapareció por completo en ese punto.

—Kurt —dijo suavemente haciéndole bajar sus manos—, tengo que decirte algo.

Kurt tenía un mal presentimiento. El corazón volvió a estrujársele en el pecho.

—¿Sí?

—Es que no creo ser gay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Blame**

_"Revela la cicatriz"_

* * *

—Sus palabras exactas —reafirmó Kurt, luego de haber pedido unas magdalena al camarero—. No creo ser gay.

Estaban en la cafetería cerca del centro comercial. A su lado Justin bebía su café con expresión pensativa.

—¿Y? —preguntó el mayor—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Kurt se asombró. Había estado hablando por correo electrónico con el guitarrista desde su primera visita al Lolita y, si bien todavía le impresionaba su alta estatura y anchos hombros, le gustaba hablarle. Acostumbrado a tratar con otros jóvenes gracias a su página en facebook, Justin era un excelente oyente. Muchas cosas él mismo no entendía, pero no le molestaba que se las explicaran. Si bien ellos dos eran radicalmente diferentes, Kurt encontraba fácil sincerársele, seguro de que siempre oiría una voz razonable contestándole. Casi sin pretenderlo se había enterado de su propia historia y sentía una indefinible simpatía por ella. El falso enamoramiento de Alice cuando eran adolescentes y vivían en el mismo edificio de departamentos. Su intento por conquistarla hasta que ella misma le dijo que era lesbiana y él se dio cuenta de que no lo lamentaba mucho. Aceptación de que, de hecho, ninguna chica le gustaba cuando se imaginaba con ella y sí imaginarse con hombres. Relaciones fallidas hasta que se hizo amigo de Albert en un concierto de Korn y el año entero que tuvo que pasar hasta que se sinceró y le dijo que estaba enamorado de él. Dos años y contando...

Pero esa no era la respuesta que Kurt esperaba.

—El problema —dijo— es que un segundo me está besando, me dice que quiere salir conmigo ¿y al siguiente no sabe que es gay? ¿Qué se supone que debo interpretar de todo eso?

—Está experimentando entonces —afirmó Justin relajadamente, apoyando un codo en la mesa—. Siempre es mejor hacerlo con amigos. Uno puede tener una idea de qué esperar y atenerse a ello.

—No me gusta —replicó Kurt—. ¿Significa que si un día decide dejar de experimentar conmigo yo sólo debo aceptarlo? ¿"Gracias por hacer que me enamorara de ti, ahora vuelve a la senda hetero en paz"?

Había elevado la voz sin quererlo, imprimiéndole mayor ironía.

—No, no —dijo Justin negando con la cabeza. Paciencia, su mayor virtud—. Como yo lo veo, pasa esto: este chico está interesado en ti. Que tú sepas nunca se ha interesado en otro chico. Más aun, confía en ti. En otras palabras, te está dando permiso para que lo convenzas de que lo mejor es estar contigo. Aprovéchalo y deja los enredos mentales para después, para cuando haya verdadero peligro.

Por un largo rato Kurt permaneció en silencio, masticando esa respuesta sin acabar de digerirla. Le trajeron la magdalena pero se le había quitado el hambre. Suspiró haciendo a un lado el pequeño plato.

—No entiendo por qué debe ser tan complicado —dijo arreglándose un mechón de cabello; un movimiento para simular su deseo de retraerse sobre sí mismo—. Uno es o no lo es. Sinceramente no comprendo ese empeño en negarlo.

—Lo que pasa es que no es lo mismo nacer sabiendo, o siquiera intuyéndolo, que crecer y que te aparezca algo que te hace replantearte todo —dijo Justin tomando un sorbo de café—. En un caso es la gente la que trata de confundirte, en el otro tú eres el confundido. Tienes suerte de que todo esto esté pasando mientras aun son jóvenes. Luego se vuelve más complicado el asunto, porque uno ya tiene su vida hecha y es difícil cambiar las cosas.

—No me siento afortunado —comentó el muchacho, apoyando su mentón en una mano. Dejó pasar un momento antes de agregar—: Entiendo lo que dices, de verdad, pero temo que cualquier día sienta deseos de ir tras una chica y de repente se de cuenta de que lo nuestro fue un total error —Desvió la mirada, impotente—. Listo, lo dije. No quiero que me desechen como pañuelo usado. Demándame por tener sentimientos.

—Kurt, si hablas por temor de ser abandonado, da igual a qué acera vaya. Lo mismo da mujer u hombre. Si te pone los cuernos será porque es un cabrón mentiroso, no porque resulte hetero —Justin tomó otro sorbo en tanto Kurt esbozaba lo que llamaba su cara pasmada.

No importaba cuántas veces llevaran hablando, todavía le impresionaba su manera rotunda de ver las cosas y la manera en que, lo que a él le parecía tan grande, podía reducirlo en un frase que casi como por obligación incluía una palabrota. Cuando le habló de los abusadores en su escuela, de la manera en que percibía a la gente susurrar a sus espaldas cuando andaba por los pasillos con uno de sus más fabulosos diseños (de esos que median entre de "chica bonita" y "chico bonito"), lo único que tuvo por decirle fue "todo mundo está jodido. Más jodidos se ponen cuando se dan con algo que no lo está y resulta que no es como ellos". Lo que básicamente era lo mismo que Kurt siempre había pensado, pero, de alguna forma, logró confortarlo. Tal vez el mero hecho de que fuera mayor le daba más credibilidad a sus palabras. No lo bastante viejo para olvidar ser joven ni lo bastante joven para ser inmaduro.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió casi a regañadientes, revolviendo distraído su café—. ¿Entonces qué me sugieres que haga?

—Métete en sus pantalones.

Kurt por poco derramó su café encima. Su cara, perfecto tomate.

—¿Perdona? —prácticamente chilló. Vio la sonrisa de Justin y frunció el ceño—. No fue gracioso.

—Vale —aceptó alzando sus manos, pero sin dejar de reírse un poco—. Lo que quiero decir es que lo intentes y mira adónde te lleva. No te digo que seguirán el ejemplo de Elton John, pero hey ¿qué tienes que perder?

Obviamente Justin trataba de imprimirle optimismo, pero esa era una pregunta que Kurt ya se había planteado anteriormente y no le veía nada bueno.

—¿Qué te parecen mi dignidad, mi amor propio, mi tiempo y mi fe en la bondad de los chicos hetero?

Justin casi, casi hizo girar sus ojos. Su extraño sentido de la delicadeza -que, de nuevo, no le impedía llegar a ser provocador- fue lo único que se lo impidió. Kurt lo percibió claramente en el modo en que por un momento subió las cejas, y se decidió a escuchar lo que le dijera. Ya qué. No tenía de otra ya que él lo invitó sólo para oírle.

—Lo plantearé de otro modo —dijo Justin, mirándole seriamente—. ¿Te gusta el chico? Sal con él. ¿No funcionó? Bueno, al menos lo habrás intentado y dado tu mejor esfuerzo. Con eso yo estaría satisfecho. Rompiéndote la cabeza con "quizá" o "tal vez" no irás a ninguna parte, así de simple.

Kurt bajó la vista. Alisó el largo de su blusa que llegaba hasta su regazo y, pasado un tiempo, suspiró. De pronto pensó que llevaba demasiados suspiros encima.

—De acuerdo, entendí el punto —dijo y se encogió de hombros. Por alguna razón, una sonrisa se coló en su rostro—. Le daré una oportunidad.

Kurt no tenía problemas con decir que era gay. Después de su intento fallido por ser "uno de los chicos" y salir con Brittany había decidido que tanto trabajo no merecía la pena. Estaba feliz y satisfecho con quien era, y no dejaría nunca de pensarlo. Sin embargo...

Sin embargo el corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras caminaba por el pasillo, las manos aferradas a su bolso sudaban y a cada paso que daba parecía volverse más sordo al mundo entero. Sólo podía ver una camisa azul, pantalones jean y cabello negro. A lo mejor algo así sentían los sentenciados a muerte caminando hasta la horca. Un paso más hacia lo inevitable. Lo peor, la esperanza de que la cuerda se rompiera o la trampilla bajo sus pies no funcionara. Cuando llegó vio por un momento que Mike revisaba el contenido de su mochila y le pareció, en ese momento, tonto dudar de él. Mike, gay o no, no iba a ahorcarlo. Eso sería absurdo.

—Buenos días —dijo con entusiasmo, balanceando sus pies.

Mike lo miró y sonrió.

—Hey —y continuó guardando sus cosas.

"De acuerdo, ahora o nunca" pensó Kurt e inspiró profundamente por la nariz.

—Tengo una pequeña duda existencial, Mike, y sería genial que me la aclararas.

—¿Ah, sí? Dime.

—¿Te molesta... de alguna forma que la gente sepa que somos novios? Sé que besarnos en paz en cada esquina y tomarnos de la mano cuando queramos es meramente utópico, al menos por ahora, pero está bien en sitios seguros como el coro, ¿cierto?

Esa era la prueba que Kurt necesitaba. Podía aceptar que tuviera que abstenerse de ciertas cosas (los constantes empujones de Karofsky ya eran bastante estresantes sin darle una razón), siempre y cuando supiera que Mike era capaz de aceptar abiertamente lo que tenían en un ambiente seguro. Si no podía dentro del club Glee, donde todos eran aceptados, no lo haría en ningún lado. Y aunque le doliera en el alma, Kurt sabría que nada de lo suyo tenía sentido.

Mike hizo ese gesto, ese gesto pensativo, sólo por un segundo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, me parece bien. Nadie se va a meter con nosotros ahí.

Nosotros. La palabra alegró a Kurt, haciendo imposible de creer que hubiera tenido miedo antes. Ni siquiera parecía que el asunto hubiera consumido la cabeza de Mike la mitad que a él, es decir, no tenía problema con su relación.

—Fantástico —dijo, en paz de nuevo—. Entonces supongo que nos veremos ahí después de clases.

—Espera un momento —dijo Mike acabando con sus útiles y cerrando el casillero—. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

—¿Un regalo? —inquirió Kurt, ilusionado.

—No —respondió Mika, ahora preocupado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería darte algo? No me digas que olvidé una fiesta importante.

Su turbación era tan genuina que, aunque realmente se hubiera olvidado de algo, Kurt se lo hubiera perdonado.

—No, no. Disculpa, fue sólo lo que asumí.

—Ah —liberó Mike y sus hombros se relajaron—. Pues no exactamente pero espero igual que te guste. Sígueme.

Kurt, como no, lo hizo. Llegaron hasta el baño de chicos más cercano y esperaron en silencio (Kurt intuyó que así debía ser) a que el único otro estudiante presente acabara sus asuntos en unos de los cubículos. Apenas se fue, quedaron completamente solos. Kurt dejó de arreglarse el cabello y se enfrentó al asiático.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es el...?

De nuevo lo estaba besando, sin dejarle terminar la frase, pero fue muy diferente a la primera vez. A Kurt le estremeció el pensamiento pero había ahí un hambre contenida, insaciable, que buscaba satisfacerse de nada más que su boca, sus labios y ("Oh Dios mío, me quedo sin aire") su lengua. Era tan seguro y pasional que por un momento sintió miedo de lo que iba a pasarle. Había tenido erecciones, desde luego, pero no enfrente de otro y ciertamente jamás por un beso. La sangre estaba hinchándole abajo y calentando su rostro de una manera totalmente nueva para él. Pero no podía separarse, por temor a herirle, del mismo modo que no podía responder tan bien como quisiera. Sencillamente no sabía bien qué hacer, aunque de algo no tenía duda. Confuso y abrumador, el beso parecía ser mucho más que eso y, juntando su poca experiencia con el deseo carnal, sabía que se sentía bien. De modo que trató de acoplarse de la mejor manera a la boca y de alguna forma imitar sus movimientos. El contacto de lengua (directo, buscado, ¿deseado?) fue el acabóse. No podía resistirlo más.

Se alejó sin aliento, sin voz, y se dio cuenta de que Mike le sostenía por la espalda del mismo modo que él se agarraba a la suya. No podía mirarlo. Necesitaba un tiempo para respirar, aclarar de nuevo su cabeza y (no podía creer que le pasara eso) esperar que el bulto en sus pantalones se calmara.

—Lo lamento —dijo apenado—. Soy nuevo en esto. Me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme.

—Está bien —afirmó Mike, acariciándole la nuca, reconfortándole—. Me daban ganas de hacerlo desde ayer —Se inclinó hasta su oído y susurró—: Me pones bien caliente, ¿lo sabías? Acabo de darme cuenta. Sobretodo cuando te pones esos pantalones ajustados.

Kurt abrió los ojos más que cualquier pez globo. ¿Eso era una voz sexy? El tono bajo y ligeramente enronquecido. Debía serlo porque la cosa en sus pantalones -pantalones ajustados, para mayor información- así parecía creerlo.

—Bueeeeno —dijo elevando demasiado la voz, separándose por entero. Abrió la canilla y juntó un poco de agua en sus manos. Todo un balde de agua helada era lo que necesitaba pero habría que conformarse con empaparse la cara. Luego caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida, incapaz de verlo al otro—. Eso fue genial, increíble diría yo, pero llegaremos tarde a clase si no nos apresuramos. Nos vemos en Glee, ¿vale? Hasta luego.

—Kurt... —lo llamó Mike.

Con una voz tan intranquila que Kurt no habría podido resistir abandonarlo así. Después de todo Mike no había hecho nada malo. Se detuvo con una mano en la puerta y trató de dar una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —repitió—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre que ciertos gays aceptan el lado sexual de una relación antes que el romántico?

Mike parecía no entender la relación.

—Sí.

—Yo soy el opuesto. No tengo problemas con el romance pero lo otro, bueno, digamos que es algo a lo que no estoy habituado. Sólo te pido que tengas paciencia, ¿está bien?

Estaba desilusionado. Mike trató de disimularlo con un simple cabeceo, señal de que entendía, pero Kurt se daba cuenta. Se acercó de nuevo y le dio un beso en los labios. Sonrió.

—Que te diviertas en clase de álgebra.

—De acuerdo, chicos —dijo el profesor Schuester, una vez estuvieron todos los miembros—. Rachel nos va a presentar su trabajo para la semana pasada acerca de lo que ella considera expresarse. Rachel...

Así le fue cedida la palabra a la chica morena. No se adelantó de un salto, como era su costumbre, si no que se puso frente a todos a pasos pesados.

—En realidad, para este proyecto —comenzó suavemente—, quisiera hacer una presentación apropiada y para ello deberían pasar conmigo al auditorio. Los chicos de la banda ya están allá, así que…

Hizo un gesto de invitación hacia la puerta. Schuester la apoyó repitiéndolo, y pronto estuvieron en camino. En el lugar de su destino los chicos tomaron asiento cerca del escenario y Rachel subió por unos escalones hasta el centro del mismo. En efecto, detrás de ella, formados en semicírculo, los chicos de la banda esperaban.

—Originalmente tenía otra canción en mente para esta tarea, en referencia a la superación de mi angustia por la retirada de Finn —dijo la joven—. Sin embargo, se me ha hecho saber que tal elección podría no ser del todo apropiada así que tuve que cambiar todo mi enfoque. Esta canción es más una reafirmación que deseo mantener en el futuro. Sé que les encantará, como todo lo que hago... así que siéntense y disfruten.

—Seguridad no le falta —comentó Kate de manera apreciativa a la gótica a su lado.

Inclinada hacia adelante apoyaba los brazos en la cabecera del asiento frente a ella. Esa iba a ser sólo la segunda vez que viera a Rachel cantar un número entero.

—Le sobra como un tumor cancerígeno —acotó Tina suspirando—, ese es el problema.

La rubia se encogió de hombros sin molestarse en agregar más. Esa cualidad no le molestaba tanto, sobre todo cuando la persona no mentía acerca de su talento. Alice tampoco había sido un ejemplo de modestia.

—Si bien este no suele ser el género en el que me muevo —continuó explicando Rachel—, debo confesar que la letra fue lo que finalmente me hizo elegirla.

Movió la mano en dirección de los chicos de la banda. Primero el pianista, introduciendo notas suaves, casi solemnes. Rachel abrió su boca para no decir palabras. Era como una simple prueba para su garganta de lo alto que podía llegar. No, nunca mentía cuando decía que podía encantar con su voz. Talento tenía.

—The rebel inside. A mind of my own —entonó, alto y claro.

Kate se irguió de pronto, súbitamente asombrada. Sólo era el reconocimiento de una de sus bandas favoritas.

—Yo se lo recomendé —murmuró Kurt a Mike, en unos asientos algo apartados.

El joven de pelo castaño aprovechó el simple comentario para tomar la mano de Mike sobre su rodilla. Sentía la necesidad de tocarlo mientras escuchaba a su compañera y recordaba el por qué de la canción. Casi retrocedió cuando percibió que se tensaba pero, en lugar de hacerlo, apretó más firmemente.

—Si te hago sentir incómodo, sólo dilo —le susurró, apremiante.

—No, perdona —dijo Mike, negando con la cabeza. Le ofreció una sonrisa serena—. Está bien.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Kurt. Aunque le dolía, tampoco quería obligarlo a hacer lo que no deseaba.

—Me sorprendiste, es todo —le respondió Mike, y para acabar de calmarlo giró su palma bajo la de Kurt y juntó sus dedos. Las miró con curiosidad—. Todavía me asombra que las tengas tan suaves. Más que las de mi madre.

Kurt sonrió, apoyándose un poco en su hombro.

—Nunca subestimes el poder de una buena crema humectante.

Finalizada la presentación de Rachel, los estudiantes comenzaron a despejar el auditorio. Kurt fue de los primeros en salir porque debía atender a un mensaje de su padre y Mike se dispuso a seguirle porque se suponía que el otro le llevaría a casa, ahorrándole una llamada a casa. Sin embargo, a medio camino, Puck le llamó con un gesto.

—Hey —dijo el del mohicano cuando el asiático se acercó.

—Déjame adivinar —se adelantó Mike, resignado—. Necesitas copiarte de mi tarea de español.

—Nah, ya tengo amenazado a un cerebrito para que la haga por mí —Le invitó a aproximarse moviendo la mano—. No está en nuestra clase pero si no lo hace bien, ya sabe lo que le espera.

Como para dar cuenta de sus músculos, agitó con indiferencia los anchos hombros bajo la chaqueta.

—Podrías habérmela pedido. Ya sabes que no me importa —le recordó Mike. Aunque en líneas generales Puck le agradara, nunca había visto el atractivo de mantener el estado de las cosas a puño limpio—. Yo no soy el que se las verá negras en el examen oral.

—¿Dónde estaría la parte divertida? —cuestionó su compañero y su rostro se volvió súbitamente serio—. Pero, oye, de eso no quería hablarte. Los vi. Me incliné para recoger una moneda y te vi tomado de la mano de Hummel. Sólo quería saber ¿están ustedes saliendo o él intentaba adivinar tu futuro?

Mike se quedó de piedra. Echó un vistazo a la puerta principal, donde Kurt, que lo esperaba, le devolvió una mirada interrogativa.

—Yo…—balbuceó al inicio. Al final asintió con la cabeza, tragándose su nerviosismo—. Sí, así es. Desde hace unos días.

Puck puso la misma cara que tenía durante las clases de matemáticas. De no entender nada.

—¿Desde cuándo eres gay? —cuestionó y abrió mucho los ojos—. No me digas que durante las duchas, tú…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mike, aparentando inocencia—. ¿Si he visto el lunar en tu nalga izquierda?

Ahora parecía que Puck había comido algo podrido.

—Viejo…

Mike no se aguantó más. Echó a reír.

—Era broma, amigo. No eres mi tipo —Y ahí tuvo que reírse más porque Puck frunció el ceño, ofendido—. Lo siento. Es demasiado fácil. No puedo resistirlo.

—No me respondiste —objetó Puck. A un nerd que le hiciera bromas así ya le hubiera dado una paliza, pero tratándose de un miembro de su mismo equipo no había necesidad de ser tan estricto—. ¿De aquí a cuándo te van los chicos? Hemos visto las mismas revistas porno desde los trece años.

Mike se rascó la nuca. Ni él mismo lo sabía bien o no había pensado lo suficiente al respecto, pero la verdad era que no tenía una respuesta clara.

—No los chicos —especificó—. Sé que Kurt es el único que me ha interesado siempre.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta su ropa —dijo pensando en sus pantalones ajustados, y esbozó una sonrisa sin darse cuenta. Pero más que la forma en que delineaban su figura perfectamente, le encantaba verlo usarla con confianza, cual modelo en su propio desfile. Eso era algo que siempre le había llamado la atención, incluso antes de que iniciara ese año— y es agradable estar con él.

—Basta, viejo. No quiero escuchar cursilerías —le espetó Puck levantando las manos—. Sólo para terminar de poner la cosa clara, ¿Kurt es el único que te interesa? ¿No vas a empezar a hacernos insinuaciones ni nada así, cierto?

Mike recordó una frase que había oído en una comedia. Los hombres hetero siempre temen que los gays los violen apenas se descuiden. No le había prestado atención en ese momento, pero ahora podía ver que no había salido de ningún lado. El desagrado de Finn por la insistencia de Kurt, aunque infantil, sí había tenido cierta razón de ser. No era difícil entender un no. Pero ahora, la revelación de que tal noción no necesitaba ni siquiera de una razón le causó un desconcierto que no supo identificar bien.

—No, sólo él —dijo sinceramente. No quería seguir esa conversación—. ¿Es todo?

—Sí, claro. Todo bien, viejo —aclaró—. Lo que la gente haga con su tiempo a solas es su problema. Nos vemos.

Le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y subió por el pasillo hasta la salida. Pasó al lado de Kurt dándole nada más que un gesto de despedida con la mano. Al poco rato Mike estaba con él.

—Nos vio —dijo el asiático de forma inmediata, dando un suspiro—. Tranquilo, no le importa mientras no intente volverlo gay a él también.

El cuerpo de Kurt, tenso ante la noticia, se relajó.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es algo positivo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros con resignación—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, vamos.

Más adelante en el pasillo, aprovechando que ya eran los últimos en salir, fue Mike quien adelantó su mano para tomar la de Kurt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Damaged**_  
_

_"¿Eres paciente y comprensivo?"_

* * *

No fue del todo casualidad, pero Kate no lo diría. Sabía que esa mañana había otro alumno a parte de ella llegando temprano a la escuela cuando el conserje, después de recibir su soborno correspondiente, le preguntó si estaba en algo con la "otra chica." La joven le preguntó a qué otra chica se refería, pensando en algún cerebrito que realizaba un proyecto de ciencias antes de iniciadas las clases, pero el hombre la desconcertó al decir "esa chica judía criticona."

De todos modos tenía que dirigirse al aula del coro. El armario del fondo guardaba una hoja con la ubicación de todos los grupos de la escuela en las mesas de la cafetería, dejado la tarde anterior por un nerd al que prometió el número de Brittany. El número que casualmente Brittany cambiaría antes de que pudiera llamarla. Pero en lugar de la oscuridad mitigada por el sol matinal usual, las luces estaban prendidas y algunas notas salían del piano. Cuando abrió la puerta oyó que no era lo único que había ahí. Sollozos, de los que se mezclan con hipidos y deja sin aire.

El largo cabello castaño y la espalda de un suéter bordado, seguro con un animal estampado en el frente, le aclaró cualquier duda que pudiera guardar sobre su identidad. Lloraba indudablemente y de vez en cuando tocaba las teclas blancas distraídamentes. Canciones infantiles, simples, mecánicas. No supo bien qué hacer. Pensó en la opción de retirarse del aula, esperar en otro sitio a que saliera y pretender que no se había enterado de nada. Incluso puso la mano sobre la puerta para cerrarla silenciosamente y respetar su privacidad, pero en cuanto dio el paso hacia atrás Rachel se encogió sobre sí misma y lanzó un gemido irreprimible. No, no podía dejarla así.

Se aproximó con cautela, sin estar segura de cómo proseguir. Desde el episodio en el techo en el que la morena no la delatara ya no sabía bien qué esperar de ella y no podía imaginar cómo sería tomada su presencia.

—Hey —dijo con voz suave.

Rachel reaccionó como si de un disparo se tratara. Se irguió de pronto y comenzó a enjugarse el rostro con un pañuelo sacado a toda velocidad.

—Buenos días —respondió con voz tensa, sin volverse—. ¿Vienes para hacer otra de tus bromas?

—Más o menos —contestó Kate, dando otro paso—. Hey ¿estás bien?

De inmediato se sintió tonta por decirlo. Rachel continuó dándole la espalda.

—La verdad no —respondió. Luego de un momento de tensión, agregó—: Finn y yo terminamos.

—Eso jode —comentó Kate—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno... —dijo Rachel volviéndose de lado, mostrándole una mitad de su rostro levemente colorado—. La versión corta es que nos dimos cuenta de que las relaciones a larga distancia no son lo ideal para nosotros. La larga es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar ahora.

—Lo lamento —dijo Kate, sin poder evitar sentirse una intrusa ahí. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? "Es muy triste lo tuyo pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este momento." La chica no le caía tan mal.

Rachel no parecía esperar gran cosa de ella. Se pasó el pañuelo por justo debajo de los ojos otra vez y se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose al bolso que había dejado en las gradas. Kate aprovechó el breve receso de la mayor incomodidad para sacar la hoja de papel que sobresalía de debajo de la puerta del armario y guardárselo en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

—¿De qué se trata esta vez? —preguntó Rachel, mirándola de reojo.

Kate encontró cierto alivio en ese cambio de tema. La miró directamente, a ella con sus ojos rojos y parpados hinchados y cualquier rastro de recelo se esfumó en el acto.

—Las mesas de los grupos en la cafetería. Todavía no sé qué hacer con eso, pero siempre es bueno saber.

—Claro —respondió Rachel. De la nada, como si alguien hubiera presionado un interruptor, enterró el rostro en sus manos y se sentó en la grada. Los puños los apretaba tan fuertes que los huesos le sobresalían blancos bajo la piel.

Kate esperó, incapaz de moverse. Los sollozos volvieron al poco rato. La rubia cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Terminó sentada al lado de la chica y esta, al sentir la mano en su hombro, se volvió hacia ella para aferrársele mientras dejaba salir la tristeza y otro montón de cosas que antes había guardado para sí. "Lo lamento" murmuró enterrando el rostro en su hombro. Kate se quedó estupefacta al principio pero, instintivamente, como parte de un reflejo, le palmeó la espalda con torpeza. Estaba divida entre la simpatía y la confusión. No estaba acostumbrada a la franqueza inmediata de las personas extrovertidas.

El momento duró uno o dos minutos, pero pareció mucho más tiempo cuando el torrencial de emociones se calmó. Kate no se atrevía a moverse. Rachel fue la que empezó a alejarse, restregándose las mejillas. La rubia no sabía qué decir.

—Lo lamento —dijo Rachel sin mirarla, con la voz algo agitada—. No pretendía hacerlo. Me dejé llevar por el momento.

—Está bien —respondió Kate, rascándose la nuca, incómoda—. Tampoco hiciste nada malo.

—Es que aún es muy repentino —dijo Rachel secándose el rostro con el pañuelo. Era como vaso lleno; una vez volteado, nada iba a detener que se derramara—. Todo sucedió recién anoche. Sabía que cuando se mudara iba a ser difícil pero no pensé que todo terminaría así. Habíamos hecho planes para las vacaciones. Iba a visitarme incluso en épocas de clases y él iba a cantar conmigo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Todavía no puedo creer que nada de eso pasará ahora.

—Lo lamento —repitió Kate. Se sintió tonta por no poder ofrecer mayor consuelo.

—Yo también —dijo Rachel elevando un poco la vista—. Te dejé manchada la camisa.

—¿Lo hiciste? —inquirió Kate mirándose el hombro. Un leve manchón oscuro de máscara para pestañas había aparecido ahí—. Ah, ni cuenta me di.

La situación no era normal para ninguna de las dos. Aunque habían tenido sus roces, esencialmente eran un par de desconocidas. Kate se mordió el labio y comenzó a tararear en voz baja con la vista dirigida al techo.

—Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire —Rachel la miró, inclinando la cabeza—.Bad decisions, that´s alright. Welcome to my silly life.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rachel.

La rubia sonrió, algo sonrojada.

—Fucking Perfect, de Pink. Es mi favorita de ella.

Dado que el título incluía una palabrota, Rachel encontró el hecho extrañamente apropiado.

—No la conocía.

—No es su canción más popular —comentó Kate, encogiéndose de hombros—. La escuché de casualidad por la radio, justo después de haber terminado con Alice. Desde entonces me hace sentir mejor.

—Eso es lindo —comentó Rachel, asintiendo—. A mí no se me viene ningún título a la mente en este momento.

—¿Sabes qué entendí luego de lo de Alice? —dijo Kate, adquiriendo mayor confianza—. Cuando terminas con alguien, lo que más jode es cómo se siente con uno mismo. Es como "¿qué? ¿no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?" Y eso apesta.

La mirada de Rachel se volvió distraída, como si recordara cosas pasadas.

—Lo sé. Esta no es mi primera ruptura —dijo, implicando en su tono que no quería ahondar en eso.

—Pues la letra de Pink habla sobre eso. Cuando ella empezó nadie creyó que iría muy lejos. Incluso su propio agente le dijo que debería ser más como Britney Spears si quería triunfar en la música. Nunca le hizo caso ni le importaron las críticas. Y cuando estuvo a punto de divorciarse, en lugar de quedarse sentada escribió "So what?" y resultó ser uno de sus temas más populares. Genial, ¿no? —Rachel no respondió, pero sonrió de medio lado como para dar a entender que sabía adónde se dirigía. Kate ya se sentía más en su elemento al hablar de algo que le era familiar, pero al ver ese gesto estaba más animada—. De hecho, esa canción pensaba presentar en Glee para la tarea de Schuester.

—No funcionará —dijo Rachel de repente.

Kate frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no?

—Sus voces son demasiado diferentes —explicó Rachel. Mientras más hablaba, más se parecía a la Rachel de todos los días. Perfeccionista pero sin falta de razón—. La suya es de tonos más bien bajos y la tuya es aguda. Son prácticamente opuestos. Conociendo otros trabajos suyos, deduzco que las notas más bien reprimirían tus puntos fuertes en vez de exponerlos. Si quieres interpretar correctamente una canción suya deberías modificar la tonada para que se amolde a ti. Ya viste lo que hice con esa canción de Kelly Clarkson.

—Ya —dijo Kate, pensativa—. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Apenas sé tocar un La Mayor en la guitarra y eso es todo. Supongo que se lo puedo pedir a Alex o Justin.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte —soltó Rachel espontáneamente. El ofrecimiento pareció tomarla incluso a ella por sorpresa, por lo que agregó rápidamente, bajando la vista—: Claro, estoy acostumbrada a trabajos así y por lo tanto puedo ofrecerte una excelente calidad.

—¿Segura? —inquirió Kate.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Rachel y luego se encogió de hombros—. Pensaba en trabajar en un proyecto para mí misma, pero, como dije, no se me ocurre ningún título ahora mismo. Y hasta que así sea, ayudarte con tu tarea será algo que hacer.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de la competencia? —preguntó Kate, risueña, y casi al momento deseó no haberlo hecho.

No era momento para sacar cosas en cara, no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo.

—¿La verdad? —dijo Rachel, sonriendo a medias—. En estos momentos estoy dispuesta a dejar ese asunto de lado. Aun así, no creas que esto significa que dejaré de luchar por los solos.

Kate se rió un poco de buena gana. Sólo por eso, pensó que oficialmente la chica le simpatizaba.

—Lo que tú digas, chica.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
